hearts of justice
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash has many adventures, many friends but was there more of his story than meets the eye of a friend he knew at his years of childhood then was reunited once again join forces with the justice AshxDiana Ashxharem
1. enemy below pt 1

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter 1**

**Memories of the past and enemy below pt 1**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance at the nearest forest called Viradian forest there was a 5 year old raven hair boy wears a red shirt with a pikachu logo on and has green shorts and sneakers was walking "Guys you know we can't go too far!" that boy was talking to his classmates were Dawn, Gary, Gou, Koharu, Misty, May, Serena, Clemont, Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Brock as they look at him "I know Ash but there's a pokemon close by." said Gary was talking to Ash

"But you don't know what we run to..." as Ash stops for a minute when they heard a noise coming from the other said Viradian forest "What's that?" said Koharu heard it "I don't know Koharu let's check." said Ash as they take a peek and see a native "Is she a native?" said Cilan looking at the native was a girl about thier age but looks beautiful

"From what Region I wonder?" said May looking at her "Who wants to talk to this lovely maiden." said Gary as they see Brock walking towards her "Hello my darling maiden may i say how beautiful you are and i can take you towards the stars." Brock makes a move on her until the girl picks him up with such strength they never see before "I hate stinky boys they are gross!" as Brock was send flying to Clemont and Cilan

"Ah...scratch that grandpa!" said Gary as him and the boys are hiding at the tree then Dawn goes to her childhood friend "Ash you should show her what you're made of" said Dawn as Ash looks at her "you girls are insane that one will brutal me!" Ash said to Dawn about the girl will murder him

"Ash it's ok try and talk to her like a normal person instead of doing a brock." said Misty as Ash notice the girls are hiding too "Talk like a normal person she still will brutal me." Ash walks to her "hi there you're new here in Kanto..." Ash said which he's nervous

but when she sees Ash she walk to him "This is it I'm a goner." Ash said in his mind going to end up like Brock until "well hi there I never see you before what's your name" she said to her which Ash was surprised that she didn't use her violent side at him even his friends are surprised as Ash spoke to her "Ash...Ash ketchum." he said to her as the girl spoke

"Ash ketchum that's a cute name" she giggled as Ash blushed "Thanks what's your name beautiful..." he covers his mouth as she smiles "Diana...Diana prince." said Diana as Ash seem to like it "Diana matches you perfectly." as Diana blush "thank you...I'm sorry for throwing your friend i just don't trust boys." said Diana as Ash came closer to her

"Well Diana...care to be my friend." he said as Diana looks at him when he held her hand "I can be your friend too." that word Ash said made her happy "I always wanted a friend." said Diana now have a friend Ash tells his friends to come out and meet thier new friend Misty feel jealous how Ash made friends with her so fast by then they talk about where she came from

"Well i live in a island my mom doesn't want me explore the world much so i sneak out to a portal but didn't know it led me here." she tells them they played games with her call hide and seek Ash tells her how to play and she had fun which she found Ash last

"Found you." which Ash wonder how did she...man she's good." said Ash as they were done "Ash care for arm wrestle." she said as the girls agreed letting her arm wrestle Ash "Then i accept." as Ash and Diana start Arm wrestle with thier friends watching She beats him easily but she did it a little too hard and sprang his arm.

"Ahh my arm." Ash screamed as He tears up and she instantly feels bad "Oh Ash I'm so sorry i can help you." as Diana finds a plant that helps with the pain he wipes away the tears "thanks Diana" Ash thanked her as she smiled as the others gather round them.

"You should be a shame of yourself you hurt our friend." said gary got mad for hurting Ash but the others thankful that she helped him too. They walk over to a small stream and play in the water and find some Pokemon "Ash what you share about those pokemon are amazing and mysterious." said Diana "Thanks but i dream to be the greatest pokemon trainer someday." Ash tells her about his dream which she came close to him then

"Ah Ash help a bug!" Misty cries when a weedle falls on her head and she runs to Ash to protect her. "Easy i can get it off." as Ash gets the weedle off her head and puts it back to the tree "See misty it's leaving." Ash replied as Diana was amazed how Ash was kind to his friends and pokemon

two days later she shows him how to do self-defense moves "See Ash you're getting good of this." Diana tells him as Ash is good then they took a break "Wow how did you know self defense Diana that's amazing." Ash asked her as Diana smiles at him "It's a basic stuff that a five-year-old like me would learn but even some more advanced stuff because tell you the truth Ash I'm a Princess of the Amazon so I would know at least a little bit more." to Ash was surprised that Diana was a princess

"You a princess wow that explained your beautiful eyes and luscious hair" as Ash covers his mouth Diana chuckles at his bashfulness patting his head "You're so funny Ash and cute." she was blushing until a beedrill was behind Ash "Ash look out." Diana moved Ash out of the way till she got stunned by it "Diana hang on." Ash picks Diana up bridal style she looks at him of how he's willing to save her as she rest on his chest

"Is mom wrong about men...Ash is different." as she lost her sight then she woke up at Ash's home and saw Delia "Oh you're awake." she said to her

"You're Ash's mother." as Delia nodded "Yes Ash took you in when you saved him from a beedrill and got stung." as Delia takes good care of her and gives Diana the antidote as Ash came to her Delia let those two talk alone " Disna you saved my life from the beedrill You are are an amazing young girl i ever met." Ash replied which of course makes her blush

"Thanks but you're remarkable and I apologize for hurting your hand." as Diana kind of teases Ash "Of course you were being a little bit of a crybaby." she teased but Ash not wanting to prove her right sticks his tongue out at her and blows a raspberry and she giggles that it and then Ash starts laughing too.

"Mom can she stay." Ash ask her "Of course she can." Delia said as Diana was happy She stays with them for several days

until one day Ash and Diana were walking together "Ash it's been several days but I want to ask you something?" she asked him "What is it." Ash asked her "Well...do you have a..." as they notice the portal appeared "She found me." Diana said as her mom comes and finds Diana "Diana there you are where were you do you realise how scared I was." she scolds her about running off and scaring "but I'm glad that you're okay" she said as she saw Ash as Diana spoke "Mommy it's ok Ash is my friend and he saved my life." as the queen was surprised that a boy saved her daughter as she walk to him

"Thank you Ash you keep my daughter safe." as she's taking Diana home but Ash actually runs up to Diana's mom and grabs her dress "Your majesty can't Diana come back to play more." Ash tells the queen she looks at Diana then back at Ash

"I'm sorry young one she cannot play Diana has an important destiny that she has to fulfill." as Ash is saddened by that that he won't see his new friend again but Diana crawls out of her mom's hands and walks up to Ash and hugs him

"No need to worry Ash we will meet again and I know it." Then the two Amazon's walk back through the portal and then it's closed off.

"She's right." Ash smiles

(Watchtower 21 years later)

"I knew we couldn't trust that fishman. The sub's been stripped, and the plutonium is gone." said John was know as green lantern was blaming somebody about the taking the plutonium from the nuclear submarine "And you think Aquaman's responsible?" said a beautiful woman with black long beautiful luscious hair and wears Armor looks Amazonian but it's magic, bracelets but seems thier indestructible and tiara on her head then has a Lasso but it's Diana prince all grown up now as Wonder woman

"Who else, princess? We've got to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers." said Joh but the one wears red cape, blue suit but has big S on the chest was watching the news

"If it's Aquaman you want, He's not in Atlantis." he said as they watch the news

(Metropolis)

at Metropolis up the building a portal appeared out of nowhere reveal Raven-hair person but mistaken as a teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum Diana's childhood friend grew up 21 years old was now the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola with his friend pikachuwhat brings them to metropolis "This must be a other world I learn but why is Tony stark want me here for?" Ash wondered as he notice a news happening as he's watching it

"According to eyewitness accounts, Aquaman then forced his way past the guards And into a closed session of the world assembly. But as to why he's here or what he wants, We'll have to wait for further developments." Ash looks puzzled about this then active his comm

"anything about Aquaman?" Ash asked but notice there was something about him is that he's a king of Atlantis but people blamed him for taking thier submarine yesterday "Just as I thought pollution I hate." Ash decide to reason with Aquaman by going to the world assembly

but inside the people are talking angrily at Aquaman "Order! Order, please! First you sink a nuclear submarine, And then you threaten us to make peace. Who gave you the right?" said the man as Aquaman spoke "I am the born ruler of Atlantis." he ssid to them "A country we do not even recognize." the other man said

"These are my final terms. Refuse them at your own risk." Aquaman tells them

"But your demands are outrageous. They would compromise our entire world defense and economy." the man said to the king "Your problem, not mine." as the world assembly are talking angrily. when Superman and the justice league arrived

"Aquaman!" said Superman

"I offered them a chance for peace, And this is their answer." Aquaman tells the man of steel "Please, these things take time." Superman tries to reason with them

"I've wasted too much time already." Aquaman was ready to leave the assembly "Wait!" said Diana as Aquaman pushed her aside "Oof!" she replied seeing Aquaman left "A real prince charming." said Green lantern at outside the city Ash was watching the world assembly "The king should be arriving right now." as Ash see Aquaman is out "Here he comes. Aquaman-- what happened in there? Where's the submarine?" said the reporter was a girl wears purple clothes has black hair interviewing him "will there be further" as Aquaman pushes her aside "move aside." he said to her

"Well not to kind for people but Ash notice the justice league are coming out but he saw one person he couldn't believe he can see again "Diana..." Ash replied glazing at his friend who grew up so beautiful before but pikachu notice the figure had a bazooka "Pika pi!" as Ash notice him going to aim at Aquaman "No!" as Ash moves in speed people saw him coming as Aquaman spots him but Ash pushes him "Who's that defending him!" Green lantern said as Diana saw the face surprised her "Ash..." but she saw that he diverts the nuke to protect him "Ash No!" the justice league see Diana comes to Ash's Aid who was groaning Aquaman saw how he saved him wonder woman picks him up then he opens his eyes and saw her

"Wow Diana good to see you again." Ssh replied as she smiles at him "long time no see my old friend" she then carries him Bridal style to the hospital so he can get looked over.

"Wow you did not mention you can fly." said Ash as he notices you never flew before "I've gotten quite strong since the last time we met." Diana replied as Ash then Nestle's his head close to hers and just whispered to her "it seems my wandering princess is all grown up." Diana heard that she blushes at that flies that her good boy turn into a real man

"And following the explosion, Wonder woman the Member of the Justice League rushed this mysterious saviour of Aquaman and the other members took Aquaman To metropolis medical center. There are still no official reports on his condition, But his injuries appear to be critical, Possibly fatal." said the reporter but what's watching this was Aquaman's guards

"We cannot allow this treacherous attack To go unpunished." said Lord Orm talks to the soldiers "With all due respect, lord Orm, You're in no position to give that order. The king--" as he was cut off

"The king may be dead, And the prince is still an infant." Orm said to the guard "But even so, the law of succession must be respected." the guard replied

"The prince will take control When he comes of age, But in the meantime, This outrage must be avenged." Orm tells them as the queen appeared "Orm, did you hear?" she said to the lord "Oh, my poor Mera, All of Atlantis mourns your loss." Orm tells Mera but she don't believe it "You speak as if he'll never come back." she said

"I pray he will. But who knows what the surface dwellers may do to him?" Orm said to her

(metropolis medical center)

at the medical center the doctors were checking on Aquaman "Have we got a line in yet?" the doctor asked the nurse "I need it stat." as the nurse spoke "Negative. His skin's tougher than a rhino's." but the doctor notice the bad news was his Vitals are low

"His vitals are falling. This is hopeless." as Diana watches them trying all they could as the doctor show up

"How bad is it?" she asked

"Hard to tell. His physiology is not like ours. It's unlike anything I've ever seen." said the doctor telling them the bad news "But can you help him?" said Superman

"I don't know." he said then the other voice appeared "Then maybe I can." as they see the other member of the justice league Batman they took Aquaman to the container of salt water as they got the reading of his vitals "His vitals-- They're stabilizing. Maintain saline at 3. 5%. But how could you possibly guess that?" the doctor asked as Batman gives him the charts

"He's a fish out of water, doctor-- Salt water." he said then Diana asked the doctor one thing "Doc my old friend of mine how is he?" she asked him as the doc spoke "Actually Wonder woman he's ok I've never seen nothing like that no radiation, no injuries...nothing." as he shows them the charts he was right

"Can I go see him." as the doctor let her go see Ash at his room all healthy but she see him shirtless but see scars he had but she blushed as Ash see her again as he has his shirt on "Hey Diana were you worried about me?." He teases her then she smacks him "Do not play games with me." Diana replied as Ash smiles with tears "sorry" Ash apologized and Diana smiles remembering their first encounter being similar.

"I thought you be dead Ash." she said to him but Ash denied that "Trust me Diana I don't die that easy." as Ash has his Senketsu on then Pikachu was at the window "Its clear pal." as he jumps from a window on Ash's shoulder

"Is that your pokemon?" said Diana as Ash nodded "This is pikachu he's my friend during my adventures we had." Ash replied as Diana per pikachu he loves it "He likes you already." Ash replied to her

"Ash who just saved Aquaman that was remarkable." Diana said as Ash blushed "Thanks Diana but I have a bad feeling his assassin will come back." Ash said as Diana knew he's right "Ash I can take you to my friends I'm sure they will like you." she said as Ash accepts her offer then went to the room Aquaman was at but more press are outside

""He's coming around." said Superman as Green lantern heard it "Good. Now maybe we can get some answers. What did you do with the plutonium?" he said banging at the canister as Aquaman was out

"Plutonium?" said Aguaman

"From the submarine. You stole it." said Green lantern as Aquaman don't believe it "My orders were to leave that vessel where it lay." he tells them but Green lantern don't buy that "And you expect us to believe that?" he said

"Believe what you want he's telling the truth I can sense between truth by blue then red to lies within the soul." as they all see Diana with Ash appeared to the room "I have questions who are you and why you help him." green lantern asked him as Diana spoke "John he's my dear old friend Ash ketchum I met him in his world when we were kids." as Diana looks at Ash

"Ash meet my friends Clark known as superman, Bruce known as Batman, John He's the green lantern and this is Martian manhunter we are together the justice league." said Diana as Ash bowed

"Honor to meet you all." Ash replied as Superman spoke "It's good to meet a friend of Diana's is now our friend." he said

"You I owe you my gratitude for saving my life and you know I'm telling the truth

" said Aquaman as Ash nodded "My power never lies I can sense you are telling the truth and confused." Ash said to him as John spoke "please detective saying that Atlantis probably has the cleanest forms of energy and powerful weapons so why would they even need plutonium in the first place" he asked

"Worry about that later cause the king's assassin will be back for him." Ash points at Author

"Someone tried to kill me, and I need to find out who." Aquaman was going to leave "Wait. what Ash said is true we can help." said Batman as Ash spoke to him "Yes But you're going to have to trust me because I have a plan." said Ash as Night arrived at the medical center

"Here at metropolis medical center, We've just gotten word that Aquaman is about to be moved. Hospital sources say he's going to an unnamed Marine research facility for further treatment." said the reporter as they see Aquaman bieng moved in the ambulance vehicle as Wonder Woman and the others are waiting then Diana contacts Ash in his comm

"I hope this plan of yours works, Ash." she said to her dear friend "He'll come trust me on this." Ash said to her as she smile knew he's right "Just keep your eyes open." said Batman as the press are coming to them

"Here he comes. Doctor, can we get a statement? What's the prognosis? What's the condition of the patient? Doctor, is he going to be ok, sir?" said the reporter again

"Please, just go on record" said the doctor as Diana see the assassin was hiding at the mailbox brings out the bazooka "There!" she said pointing the location "I see him." Batman said as he threw his batarang at him but the assassin miss when the bazooka hit the ground then people are ll screaming the assassin was running led to the manhole superman spots him but what he didn't know was the cover was electrified "Ahh! Unh!" she screamed in pain then batman arrive to Aquaman "Are you ok?" but it was actually Martin manhunter shapeshift to him

"Perfectly." he then went to the sewer of his special powers of astro form but spot the assassin was Deadshot on his motorcycle went through him "Diana, he's heading towards you." he said as Ash notice Diana dive and breaks the road "Wow she's more stronger than ever." Ash went in the sewer then fix the road with Alchemy and start finding Diana as for her she found him

"End of the road." she said

"I'll take a detour." as he fires at the top making the cement crumble to her but she see the rubble was levitated she notice it was Ash use psychic to levitate them saved her

"You Alright?" Ash asked as she smiles "Thanks Ash" she replied as Ash helps her up "I'll get to him faster." as she saw his incredible speed she will ask him questions later

(Metropolis medical center)

"What's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis." Aquaman asked John as they're in the medical center "Sit tight, your highness. We'll tell you when it's safe to go." but what he didn't notice what happen "Unh!" he said when Aquaman hits him uncouncious "You presume too much." said Aquaman

(sewer)

Deadshot is still on his motorcycle but didn't know batman was here he use his grapple to lift up but when he arrived his tires got punctured but batman's trap he grunting. then his motorcycle crashed and blown up "Don't move." but Deadshot use tear gas to escape Batman is coughing. then Deadshot was out of the sewer in his van making his getaway superman's on his trail till him and Deadshot saw Ash at the road "Hey move out of the way kid!" he said But Ash isn't responding as Ash pulls out his blood blade cutting the van's tire and crashed as Deadshot was out of the fan he brings out his gun but when he tries to shoot him Ash's blood blade cuts through his rifle instantly then start shooting bullets from his wrist guns at Ash but of course he turns into multiple Shadow clones and they rushed him

"What the which is the real one?" he decided to shoot all the clones and finds that no one else is left

"Ok where did you go?" he asked as Ash comes from above kicking him hard in the face superman watched the whole thing "Interesting skills you had Ash." he said to Ash "Thanks superman I appreciate it." but before deadshot can get up Ash drops his blood blade right next to his head "Now we can keep fighting or you can talk." Ash said to him

"Ok, ok, I give up." he said as Superman picks him up

"You tried to kill Aquaman. Why?" he asked

"gee. Why would a hired gun Try to shoot somebody? Could it be that someone paid me to?" he said sarcastically "Who?" Diana said as her, martian manhunter and Batman arrived "Oh, come on, babe. You know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics." as deadshot was staring at Diana's breasts "But then again Heh heh! If you make it worth my while" but Ash has his blade to his neck

"Don't get any ideas wise guy." Ash knew what he was thinking "Ash I'll take it from here." as batman dragged deadshot away from them "You can't scare me, Batman." he said to him

"Let me give you one word of advice." as Ash, Diana, Superman and martian manhunter heard Batman talking indistinctly. "Ok. I'll tell, I'll tell." he said to him

"What did he say?" said Diana

"You don't want to know." said Superman as they walk back "Who hired you?" Ash asked him "I don't know. I don't ask questions." said Deadshot

"Not good enough. How were you paid?" Batman asked him "In gold. See?" as Ash and batman saw the box filled with gold batman has a look at them "Spanish doubloons." he tells them "Where would they get coins like this?" Diana asked as both Ash and martian manhunter found out "Atlantis." said manhunter

"He's right the only source was there." Ash replied to them "We've got to warn Aquaman." said superman as they heard green lantern appeared "Too late. That royal pain in the neck's already gone. And I couldn't stop him." said Green lantern that makes it worse

"Hera help him." said Diana as Ash has his hand on her shoulder "Were not giving up yet Diana cause I don't give up till it's over." as Ash picks up his blade and puts it away "You're friend is special diana" said Martain manhunter as Diana couldn'thelp but smile "Yes he is." she replied

(Alantis)

at Alantis Orm is pounding the floor with his triton "My friends, now is the time for action. Now is the time for mighty Atlantis To rise up and strike terror Into the hearts of its enemies. Are you with me?" as they're all cheering.

"Orm! What treason is this?" said Aquaman returns to Atlantis "No treason, brother. I thought you were--" as Orm was cut off

"Dead? That's no reason to plunge Atlantis into a foolhardy war." said Aquaman

"I left specific orders. I'm only doing what you never had the courage to do." Orm exclaimed "Enough! I'll hear no more. Arrest the traitor." said Aquaman but the guards did nothing "You heard him." as the guards are arresting Aquaman "What?!" he said

"You are the traitor. You abandoned your people, Sold them out to the surface dwellers. Look around you, brother. I'm in charge now." said Orm

**that's it of chapter one of enemy below pt 1 in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana as friends in childhood and are reunited in the future then battle deadshot but what's gonna happen next in pt 2 and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	2. enemy below pt 2

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****2**

**Memories of the past and enemy below pt ****2**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Atlantis)

after Aquaman learn his brother betrayal then realise his own Generals are against him as well "For years, I've stood in your shadow And watched while you led Atlantis to the brink of ruin. I'll stand no more, And neither will your generals." Orm tells Aquaman "This is a battle we should have fought years ago, But you betrayed us by siding with our enemies." said the general as Aquaman was furious he fights back the generals going for Orm but was strucked by him using Aquaman's Triton

"Anh! Ohh." he said was now unconscious "Take him away." said Orm as the generals took Aquaman away "General Brak, ready your troops at once." Orm said to Brak "Yes, my lord." General Brak left to prepare the troops while Orm sits at the throne

"Orm, they said my husband has returned. Is it true?" said Mera who have heard about her husband's return "I wish it were, But it's only an unfounded rumor." Orm lied to the queen

"I've tried to be strong, But without him." she feel sorrow in her heart "Don't worry, Mera. I'll take care of you And your son." said Orm

"My son?" said Mera

"I've already taken the precaution Of placing him under my protection." as Mera was worried then left to see her son is gone she gasps. "These are dangerous times, Mera. We can't be too careful." Orm tells her

"Where is he?" said Mera

"The prince will come to no harm As long as you cooperate." said Orm

"How can you do this?" Mera tells him "I assure you I am only doing What is best for Atlantis." Orm replied as he left

(ocean)

At the ocean Ash, Diana, superman, Green lantern and martian manhunter are in the spaceship called Javelin "We're almost there. Atlantis is just beyond that reef." said Diana reading the coordinates "I'll scout ahead Diana." Ash tells her as Ash is heading out

"Don't expect them to welcome us with open arms and do you need a oxygen mask." said green lantern as Ash denied "I don't need one i can breathe underwater." as Ash was in the water and swim faster "You sure you can trust him Diana." Green lantern asked her

"Ash has been my friend since my youth and i always trust him." she replied cause she always trust him "Set the ship down here. Maybe we can slip under their defenses." said superman as they're been attacked

"Too late. They've already seen us." said John as the Atlantian submarine shows up "If it's a fight they want, they've got it." said Green lantern as Diana stops him "Wait! Remember why we're here." She tells him as the her and the rest of the justice league are out of thier ship

"Hold your fire. We come with an urgent message for your king." said Superman

"How should we respond, general?" said the soldier "Destroy them." said the general as they fire torpedoes

"Here's your answer." as Green lantern used his powers of the ring to create a barrier stops the torpedoes superman fights off the soldiers on thier crafts "Unh! Unh!" the soldiers replied as superman takes them out and thier vehicles crashing one was aiming for John as he was turn invisible

"What?" didn't see where he'sgoing he crash his vehicle the other one was chasing Diana starts shooting but her bracelets had reboundedhis lasers at the soldier "Unh!" he was send flying "Behind you!" Green lantern used the barrier had made three soldiers crash into it

"Thanks." said Diana as her and green lantern got hit by the torpedos "Aah! Aah!" they said as superman saw the submarine he picks up the rock and breaks the bottomof the submarine letting it sink

"Aah!" the soldiers abandoned the submarine "This way." superman said to the justice league as they swam far from the submarine "There it is." said green lantern as they reach to Atlantis but an trap was set when they fire spike ball object but they dodge them "Not even close. Aah!" green lantern screamed as they exploded "Depth charges." said John as the depth charges exploded more

"Unh!" superman was hit then was unconscious the troops apprehended the justice league "Strange there were five surace dwellers where's the other one." said the soldier

"Well find him." said the general as the soldier left while the others were taken away but he looked toward the coral reef see nothing but he saw eyes staring at him "He can camouflage...hmmmm" as hands grabbed him and got k-0 by a punch reveal it was Ash that use camouflage ability he stole the armor leaving him in his underwear joing the guards

"well did you find him." as Ash said nothing "forget worthless guard we pick" said the general

(Atlantis)

Superman was the first to wake up and found himself in passive bands around his heads mobilizes his powers as he see Orm "Worthless surface scum." he said as Superman his friends wearing passive bands around their heads mobilizes all thier powers as well ""Where's Aquaman?" he asked Orm

"I thought your kind already took care of him." said Orm

"No. He came back here." said Diana

"We came to warn him about a plot against his life-- An Atlantian plot." said Superman as Mera heard the whole thing realise Orm lied to her

"Lies and deceptions!" said Orm as he struck superman with Aquaman's triton "Aah!" as Superman fainted "I consider this latest incursion Nothing less than an act of war. You will be executed as enemies of the crown. Then I will wipe out the surface world forever." Orm said as Ash who disguised as a guard was watching them taking Diana and the others away locking them up in a tank as water was rising

Diana try to break free but can't "Oh. J'onn, can you phase free?" she asked J'onn "No. Can't focus." he said to her

"Me neither. Some kind of synaptic discharge." said Green lantern

"Then we'll drown." said Diana but for the generals who are preparing for war they bowed to Orm who just arrived "Your troops are almost ready to depart, my lord." said the general as Orm was impressed "Proceed, general. I will join you after I attend to Some unfinished business." as Orm is leaving but didn't notice Mera was watching but notice someone behind him "Easy I'm here to help but where is my friends said Ash was talking to her but at the tank the water was rising more and the justice league are drowning they try to break free Diana Hope's a miracle happen

"Which one will go first?" said the guard

"My money's on the girl." said the second guard as the first one looks at him "You think?" he said but without looking Ash hits one with his blood blade "Aah!" he said then Mera hits the second guard "Allow me highness." Ash used his powers of mimicking Pokemon attacks "discharge" as he use it to take out the passive bands and disabling the security allowing the Justice League to escape as Ash breaks Diana free

"Are you Alright Diana?" Ash asked her as Diana was gasping and coughing so did the others are all coughing.

"Yes Ash Thank you and you've actually gotten stronger too." she tells him "yes I am and for training you gave me the basics of what I need to do and I am most thankful for that." Ash said as Diana blushed cause She was a really good teacher even though when she was only 5 She just chuckles "Cut it out Ash you're making me blushed." said Diana as she look at Mera

"But why" she asked her "You believe someone in Atlantis has betrayed my husband. I also fear for his life, But I need your help." said Mera

"You've got it." said green lantern at the other side of Atlantis Aquaman was chained up and he was grunting trying to break free "Enjoying the view?" said Orm who has appeared "Getting rid of me Won't make the people of Atlantis serve you." Aquaman tells his brother

"I know. That whole lineage thing Could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution." Orm said as Aquaman was confused "What do you mean?" he asked but what shocked him was Orm has his son crying.

"No!" he said

at Atlantis Ash, Diana and the justice league are walking with Mera "Your kingdom is truly magnificent. I see why Aquaman protects it so passionately." Diana said as Ash looks at it reminds him of equestria when he learn his heritage

"Unfortunately, there are those Whose ambitions would destroy it." Mera tells her as the soldiers attack them "Get down!" said Diana as she's rebounding the lasers as Ash fights off the guards by combination of Amazonian and ninjutsu taking out the guards "Aah!" superman was hit Ash has one idea "Stand back!" Ash has his blood blade out then Diana, superman, green lantern, J'onn and Mera saw it transform to a shotgun switch to stun mode and fires "Aah! Aah! Aah!" the guards shouted as they were send flying

"Thank you." said Mera as Ash puts his blade away then nodded "This fight is far from over." said J'onn

at the pit Aquaman's son continue to cry "A pity. The young prince will be yet another innocent victim Of the surface dwellers' aggression." said Orm as Aquaman grunting trying to escape "Sadly, that will also make me The rightful heir to the throne." as he has his dagger out and place it to the rock and hung the prince there still crying "Well, I'm off to avenge your deaths." as Orm blast the rock letting it fall "Orm!" he shouted as the rock is reaching for the lava Aquaman grunting.to break free his hand is free but he try to break the other chain but can't he grab his crest from his belt and tries to cut it but can't he see the rock is getting close to the lava to save his son he had one choice

"Aah!" he screamed

at Atlantis Ash, Diana, mera were waiting for superman, green lantern and J'onn to arrive from thier search "We've searched the entire palace." said J'onn didn't see Aquaman "But there's still no sign of him." said superman as Mera is depressed believe her husband is gone but they notice Aquaman is here with his son Mera gasps in happiness as she hugged her husband

"My love, you're safe." she said to him "And so is our son." as Aquaman pass thier son to mera who was happy but gasps seeing his arm was clothed realise his hand is gone

"Your hand" she said

"Where is Orm?" said Aquaman as he was taken to the infirmary he was grunting in pain letting the doctor work on his arm

"His own hand. I can't believe it." said Superman seeing this "I told you he was a madman." said Green lantern "Is it madness to sacrifice all For someone you love?" said Mera was green lantern was irritated "she's right you know a father would do anything move heavens and earths just to keep them safe." Ash tells him

"Tell me Ash how do you have experience of that." he asked as Ash pulls out his wallet a rather thick one he opens it and a long list of pictures are shown. Each one with him and one of his wives with their family together happy and at the very bottom is a picture

"Because I was a husband and a good father." Ash tells them they were shocked even Diana "Ash is married that means..." her head lowers down feel like Ash forgotten her and she didn't had a chance to tell him

"Can't you work any faster?" said Aquaman as the doctor look at him "This is a delicate operation, my lord. It can't be rushed." as he continues aquaman grunting. then they heard beeping. "Superman, a situation has developed up at the north pole. Thermal readings show temperatures increasing rapidly." said Batman who discovered the thermal readings from the north pole

"If that continues, The ecological effects could be catastrophic." said martian manhunter

"then let's check it out." said Superman

"But what about the crisis here?" Diana said to them about Aquaman

"There may be a connection." said Aquaman as Ash looks at him "What do you mean?" he asked him "It's the doomsday thermal reactor. We designed it to create a polar meltdown." said Aquaman

"What?" said Green lantern

"I had it built as a weapon of last resort-- To protect Atlantis should the surface world ever attack. But I never armed it." said Aquaman as it hit Green lantern "Then Orm must have, Using the plutonium from the submarine." he said

"If the polar cap melts, The world will sink beneath the waves. Everything will be destroyed. Orm must be stopped." said Superman "And he will be." as Aquaman stands up now has a hook "I'll see to it personally." he said

(North pole)

at the north pole the sealions start barking because of the shadow had show up in the ocean as it was Aquaman appeared then Ash manage to catch up to him :Aquaman! Wait!" Ash tells him "you already saved my life and Why do you follow?" he said to him

"We want to help." Diana asked him "This is my battle. No one asked you to fight it." which Ash gets so irritated and picks him up with full strength "Like it or not, we all have a stake in the outcome. We're not leaving and you quit with that stubborn reckless nature and trust us." Ash tells him as Diana was amazed so was the justice league

"Fine boy Just stay out of my way." as Ash notice something under the ice "Quick move!" as Ash build a barrier saved all of them as the submarines appear firing at them then Ash used his water shruikens to stop them but most of All he saved Diana again

"He does care." she said as the general saw them coming "Soldiers of Atlantis, attack!" he said to the soldiers of Atlantis as they're charging towards him as Aquaman takes one down then the others are firing

"Here we go again." said Green lantern using the barrier then Batman was in his batjet but notice the glacier "Superman, the glaciers are already starting to melt." said Batman

"I know, but we've got our hands full here." said Superman as Ash see this then the general looks at him "Who is that child?" he wondered as Ash looks at his kamui "Ready my friend." Ash said

"Always my friend!" said Senketsu 2 as Ash transforms "Life fiber synchronization!" as he changes The eye of the kamui extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and black coat was like suit of armor with red black shirt then faded into shirtless, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ash's upper back. The top armor piece is connected but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever"Kamui Senketsu 2!"

as Diana, the justice league and the soldiers saw him shocked "Ash amazing." Diana was blushing then the general see him as a problem "soldiers of Atlantis fires that one!" as they fires but saw the lasers rebounded him

"This is more annoying!" as Ash struck the boats send some flying "Aah! Unh! Aah! Aah!" as Diana, Green lantern, Martian manhunter saved the soldiers with Ash's help then when superman was hit Ash lifted the sub with his strength thanks to Diana teach him then place it to the surface

"You Alright superman?" Ash asked him "I'm fine please call me clark Ash." then they notice more are coming "For Atlantis!" said the general as Aquaman was calling a orca as it leaped he got hold of the fine and made it "I saw it, But I still don't believe it." said Green lantern as he follows Aquaman

"Ash, Diana Stay with him. We'll handle things here." said Superman as they nodded "Ready Ash." she said to him as Ash nodded

"I was born ready." as they follow green lantern by then Aquaman exhales. to the location was a cavern then as ice cracking as Ash see the ice caps melting "Diana we have no time we must freeze it" Ash use ice beams preventing the ice from melting which starts reversing the processas Aquaman saw the doomsday thermal reactor as he's deactivating it

"Aah! Ohh." he said as Orm stun him "Apparently, I underestimated you, brother-- A mistake I won't make again." said Orm as Aquaman dodge from the triton "Raah!" as the fight starts

outside Ash uses ice beam longer when Batman and Green lantern arrive "There's not much time. If we can't shut that down, The entire world is doomed." said Batman "I suppose this is a bad time to say I told you so." said Green lantern as Ash never stops still using ice beam

"Ash hang on!" said Diana as Ash use synthesis to gain energy inside the cap both Aquaman and Orm grunting in battle as he won.

"It's over." said Aquaman

"You're right, and you've lost. Unh! The tide is against you. The reactor can't be shut down." said Orm who damage the system made it worse as Ash and Diana see the cap is melting fast "We're too late Ash." she said

"Not yet Diana." as Ash points at Batman and Green lantern going in then he used both blizzard and ice beam to make slower

the fight still continues of the two brothers Orm keeps using the triton at him didn't know batman and green lantern arrived "Unh! No good. I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down." said Batman

"Inside?" said green lantern

"our ring-- can it protect me?" he asked him about his ring "We'll find out." as he used his ring to let batman go inside the reactor while Orm continues blasting aquaman but saw them going to shut off the reactor

"No! Get away from that." said orm going to blast him as Ash and Diana appeared rebound the ray "Orm! Stop!" said Aquaman as Orm focus on him "Still you defend them." he fires at him but Aquaman dodges his blasts then both grunting in battle more as Orm has his dagger out

"Unh! You're not fit to wear the crown, You weak and gutless-- Whoa!" the ice craked letting Orm fall but was grabbing hold

"Please, brother! Help me!" he begged as Aquaman picks up his triton "I believe this is mine." he said to him "Aah!" Orm screamed as he falls to the darkest pit never be seen again "Hurry, Batman." said Ash as he see the cap he froze is melting soon as batman shuts it down

"It's shutting down." said Batman

"You did it." said Aquaman as Ash walks to him "No We did." he said to him "Then the threat is over." as they return to Atlantis except for Ash and Diana weren't there "And surely you must know, my lord, Our loyalty belongs to you and you alone. We never believed in Orm's plan, but your brother forced us. The truth is we were only following orders." said Brak

"Get them out of my sight." as the generals were arrested he sighed "I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me To those I should have feared most, And it cost me dearly." said Aquaman looking at the his hook "Don't be too hard on yourself. Maybe we've all misjudged. Perhaps." said Green lantern

"All I want All I've ever wanted Is peace and security for Atlantis." said Aquaman looking at Atlantis

"after what's happened, it won't be easy." said Superman

"I know, but some sacrifices are worth it." said Aquaman looking at his family especially his son "where is Diana and Ash by a way I want to owe him a apology." said Green lantern

"They're busy right now." said Superman

(Metropolis)

At metropolis Diana is sitting by herself overlooking the ocean when Ash sits beside her "You really did miss it Ash even though you've been with so many other women that did you really even take time to think of me more." she asked him "Diana..." Ash then pulls out a notebook and hands it to her

"Ash what's this?" she asked him what's with the notebook as Ash smiles "Open it and find out." He replied as She does in the first pace is a crude 5 year old drawing of her. As she is Eclipse through the pages it gets better and better each one presumably of what she looks like at the same age that he is. showing her all the drawings he had done about her including the recent one that almost looks exactly like her except her in a white dress.

"Ash did you..." she is touched by how much he cares about herand it has the date of two days ago before he came. She looks at him and he gives her a gentle smile "not one day goes by that I didn't think of you and the truth is Diana prince I love you my Wonder Woman." She blushes and looks away but then Ash put his hand on the side of her face to let her look at him as he closes the distance and kisses her in which she kisses back.

**that's it of chapter two of enemy below pt 2 in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana as friends in childhood and are reunited in the future then battle deadshot then Orm betrayed his brother Aquaman almost kill him and his son then close to melt the ice cap and Ash and Diana are now a couple but what's gonna happen next in ch 3 paradise lost and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	3. paradise lost

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****3**

**Paradise lost**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(metropolis)

After saving Atlantis and the world from Orm Ash settles down at the apartment in Metropolis not to shabby but Ash has a way of fixing it up with his magic and Alchemy "Make it feel like home." Ash replied as he heard a door knock as he opens it "Yes?" he said

"Hi Ash." Ash saw it was Diana came over and kissed him "Hey Diana." Ash let'shis beautiful Amazonian superheroine in as she see his apartment is nice "Wow Ash how did you afford the rent." she asked him as Ash spoke "I bought this apartment it was a wreck when I fix it up." Ash tells her when they saw the storm looks worse outside waves are rising, winds breaking then the news was on

"As feared, tropical storm Gardner Has been upgraded to hurricane Gardner. Metropolis residents are warned to take immediate shelter. Roads are open to emergency vehicles only." said the reporter but Ash doesn't like the way the storm is "We should go and make sure everyone be safe." Ash replied to Diana "Agreed maybe till were done Ash how about we go on a date just the two of us talk about our lives." she said as Ash kiss her in the lips "It's a deal." Ash has on his Senketsu and off they go

at the bridge the firetruck was on the way to the fire department "Ladder unit 79, Respond to overturned vehicle at Fifth and Bryant." as the fireman got the message and turn off the dispatcher

"It never rains, but it pours." as the firemen are driving the wind is so strong it broke the stop sign send it flying hits the windshield and the truck crashed at the bridge "out the back!" said the firefighter trying to get to the back

"Hurry!" he shouted as the firemen are falling "Aah!" they screamed just then Superman saved them then when the truck is going to fall Ash was just in time to use his magic and psychic together to stop it while Diana use her lasso "Hang on!" she said as Ash lowers the truck to the road with Diana's help then he fix the windshield as well

"Man, that was close." said the fireman "Are you guys ok?" said Superman

"A little worse for wear, but ok." as Ash walks to them saying "Don't worry about your truck it's good as new and best thing to do is never drive to bridges during the tropical storm." said Ash

"I agree thanks kid are you one of the justice league." they asked but Ash heard a cry "Mommy! Mommy! Help!" he saw a girl at the tree as the wind so strong it breaks the tree she screams as she's falling Diana manage to save her

"I've got you, little sister." she said

"You're not my sister!" she said as Diana takes her home "Cassie!" said the mother

"Mommy!" said Cassie as her mother looks at her "How could you run off like that? You almost scared me to death." said her mother was disappointed "I'm sorry." Cassie said

"I don't know what I'd do If anything ever happened to you. You're my whole world." said the mother Diana looks upset as the street pole was going to fall and Ash manage to save her carries her bridal style

"Thanks Ash." as she kissed her love "You're usually more careful than that." said said Superman flying towards them "I'm sorry. I was just I don't know." said Diana as she felt Ash's hand on hers "What's wrong?" Ash asked her looking worried

"My mother used to say the planets revolved around me. She called me her little sun and stars. You know, I left Themyscira against her wishes." said Diana as Ash knows what she mean during thier childhood

"Maybe you should go back and set things right." said Superman

"But what would I say to her?" as Ash knew Diana gets homesick and wants to go back to her home Island to meet up with her mother. "Try the truth." Ash tells her "If only it were that easy. But you're right-- I can't put it off any longer." as Diana is ready to go as Ash follows her

sa"I can go with you Diana." Ash wants to join her but she looks at him "no Ash, my mother will not permit anyone in the world of man to step foot on her Island." she felt bad when she see Ash is saddened but respect this decision of Diana's "Go ahead Diana." Ash said to her

"When will you be back?" said Superman

"I don't know." when she leaves to go back home "I think I know how to cheer her up." as he is heading back "Ash you had been lot of help two days how do you like to join the team." superman replied Ash had been a member of the Avengers and a leader of the infinity heroes then he gives him a thumb up "Count me in Clark." as Ash left to his apartment he has a canvas and his equipment "All set." Ash decides that he's going to paint her a picture. Something to help cheer her up when she gets back.

at the ocean Diana is on the ship trying to think a reason "You look more radiant than ever. No. Gone, mother? I didn't go anywhere. I was in my room. Alone. For 8 months. Definitely not. The world was in peril. Would you have me stand by and do nothing? Hera, give me strength." said Diana when she see her island

"Home at last." when She gets there "What" discovers her island was destroyed she land the ship and is horrified what she saw her sisters "Sisters! Philepas! Antiapi!" Diana gasps as she see them turn to stone "By the goddess" not just them all of her people are turn to stone but was worried of one thing

"Mother. Mother! Mother!" she went farther to her home to find her mother but was shocked that she saw her mother the queen was turn to stone "No! Forgive me. I should have been here to protect you." she said to her

"Who are you?" Diana said to the intruder wears blue clothing appeared "Niminus stektor." he used magic at her but Diana dodge quick as he continues using the move at her as Diana punch him at the face "Unh!" he said then she pickd him up "How dare you defile this sacred ground!" Diana was furious

"Wait! Harm me, and the others will remain as they are-- Cold, hard stone." he said to her as Diana let go "Who are you? Talk!" she said

"My name is Faust-- Felix Faust. I am a humble student of the mystic arts." said Faust

"Why did you attack my sisters?" Diana asked

"They left me no choice. I had to defend myself. By turning them to stone? I came here in pursuit of ultimate knowledge. To gain this, I must find the fragments of an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here on this island." Faust said to her "Go on." said Diana

"I'll make you a deal. I'll restore your sisters If you help me get the other fragments." said Faust going to offer her a deal "Why should I believe you?" she tells him "A small demonstration. Gravis vitae." Faust used a medallion look like a medusa to restore her mother

"Mother!" Diana run to her mother "Diana? Athena heard my prayers and sent you." said Queen Hippolyta was happy to see her daughter "I'm so sorry, mother." said Diana as Faust walks to them "Oh, what a touching reunion." he said to them "The intruder. We must stop him. We must!" said Hippolyta going to strike until "Patropa kistes." as queen Hippolyta was screaming and turn to stone "Monster! Give me that!" Diana try to get the medallion but was gone

"I need your answer. Will you help me?" he said

"What kind of man are you?" Diana tells him "A practical one." he has a hourglass appeared "You have 24 hours to bring me the rest of the fragments. Otherwise Your unfortunate mother will remain like this forever." he said

"And where will I find these relics?" Diana asked him where as gems appeared "These gems are attuned to the mystic vibrations of each fragment. They will lead the way." as Diana picks up the gems

"Heed my words, Faust. If you break your vow, No magic in the universe will save you from me." Diana threatened him "I'd hurry if I were you. The meter's running." as Diana forced to do the bidding of that magician so he goes back while she left Faust was communicating with someone "Faust, why do you linger there?" said the deep voice "A change in plans, my lord." Faust tells him

"What?" the voice was furious "The relics are protected by powerful forces. Why should I risk my neck when someone else can get them for me?" he explained "If you fail me, it's not your neck You'll need to worry about." said the voice

"The prize will soon be ours With the help of the Amazon queen's own daughter." said Faust

Diana is flying her ship and starts wondering "Would I get my friends involved of this...no I can'. " Diana thought if she should get the league involved but she thinks that she should not do so but thoughts of one person coming to her mind "There's only one person I knew and he understands and it's Ash." as she goes to visit him.

Ash was in his apartment in Metropolis just until Superman will get his quarter set up back on the Watchtower. "Doing a painting of her beauty is remarkable how she grown." He's doing painting hand sketches until Diana comes through his window "Ash is that a painting you're doing." Ash was surprise and then quickly covers painting "Yes Diana but you can't look just yet it's surprise." Ash said but he notice something is wrong "Ash i need your help." she said

Diana explains what happened back on her home Island "He said I had to find the relics if I want them back." Diana exclaimed as ash makes her some tea lemon help calm her nerves.

"Then let's go we should go and find those relics and get your mother and your sisters back." as Ash was packing his equipment but "no wait Ash I don't want to burden them and I don't want you get..." but what she has seen of him that he also knows Magic as well when he levitate his blade. "Ash you can use magic but how?" Diana asked which Ash knew he has to tell her

"Diana I wanted to tell you something as well after I was done traveling to regions I discovered my heritage of who I am...i was half human and my other half was a magical creature called a Alicorn and my mother was human marry to a Alicorn kind and a Aura Guardian name Auran I have sisters and brothers as well..." Ash decide to not tell more as he looks at her

"I can help you we should go right now." as Diana was amazed Ash can help her get her home back as if he had that experience before when he agrees to work with her

(Museum)

Ash and Diana arrived at the museum using the gem to find the relic as they are searching around and saw a vase was from greek "Good for you." then they see the other vase but was glowing "I always said your work was museum-quality." but Ash stops her because of the security laser

"Allow me." Ash use psychic to levitate it quietly as he reach for it without trigger a security they got out of the museum

"Thanks Ash Why would Faust want this?" as they look at the artifact but Ash notice the statue was alive "Diana I think we trigger a trap." as Diana look and gasps at the statue "Great Gaia!" as they moved out of the way letting the sword miss but Diana used her lasso to grabbed it's hand but she was toss from it "Unh!" she was grunting in pain as Ash saw it has the relic and Diana was at the rubble "No!" furious Ash use his blade that cut its sword "Give that back! we must have it!" said Ash as the statue is going to crush it but Diana lifted the rock up

"I am Diana, princess of the amazons. I won't be denied and don't you dare hurt my man!" as she threw it at the leg it got crumble to dust as Ash picks up the relic "Here Diana." Ash said to gives it to her as Diana hugged him "I thought I would've lost you too Ash." she said until when they get caught by Superman and batman

"Diana, what's going on?" he said

"This is not your concern." said Diana as they're leaving "When my friends start tearing up museums, It becomes my concern I've already alerted the others." as batman notice Ash has the relic

"It was you who stole it thought we can trust you now you lead her to that path." Batman accuses Ash of leading Diana astray

"Bruce no!" she clarifies "I was the one who is committing the crime Ash is just supporting me in my problems." Diana tells him as Ash nodded knowing it's true

"When they get here, They'll want an explanation." said Superman as Diana explains to Superman, Batman, J'onn and Flash everything "Of course I don't trust this Faust, But what else can I do?" Diana said to them "I say we go back and kick That would-be sorcerer's butt." said Flash as Diana was going to spoke then Ash spoke "No. Diana said Men are forbidden from ever setting foot on Themyscira." Ash tells Flash as Diana smiles at him

"Somebody should have told him that." said Flash

"Besides, I gave my word That I would find the other relics." Diana tells them "I'm afraid that leaves us but one course of action. We'll have to help you." said J'onn as Diana was happy Justice League gets involved. they can save her home.

(jungle)

at the Amazon jungle J'onn and flash are going to the pyramid to find the relic "Picture it: The sun, the sea, Hundreds of women just like her running around, And me-- the first man they've seen in Oh, maybe forever. Oh, and look what I brought-- Iced mochas for everyone. Sweet." said Flash as they're out of the ship

"I fail to see the attraction." said J'onn as he is using the gem "Man, you really are from mars." said Flash

"Perhaps we should concentrate on finding the relic." said J'onn

"No problem." Flash uses his speed to retrieve the relic in the temple "See? That was easy." until they heard a rumbling noise as a giant snake appeared "Or not." then breathes fire

as Ash, Diana and Clark are searching for the third relic the gem detects it "There must be some mistake." said Superman as Ash can tell gems don't lie "No. According to the gem, it's in there." Ash points at the metro mall as they're inside

"It's like some kind of temple." said Diana

"Yes, for those who worship their credit cards." said Superman as Diana looks at the swimsuits "How could any female wear such ridiculous garments?" Diana asked Ash

"You got me Diana but it's only thier way of expressing men and go swimming at but I don't force you to wear them." Ash tells her as Diana was impressed by his words then Superman use his x-ray vision and see the relic

"There it is." as Superman is going to dig the concrete "Wait Superman." Ash gives him support as he stomp his foot and opens a path without breaking the concrete "Thanks" as he flew in and got the relic and Ash seal the concrete

"Why would it be buried here?" Diana asked

"I don't know. I'd say it's been here a very long time." Superman said to her as Ash picks it up "Someone went to a lot of trouble To make sure these pieces were never disturbed." as the gem triggered the light appeared "Aah! Aah!" they screamed as the light was bright

"Ash, Superman?" as Diana saw a huge demon with wings and one look like demonic humanoid Darkrai snarling.

"Diana" ss Ash look and saw a familiar faces "Raygo, Orochimaru!" Ash replied

"Ash, Diana What?" as he see a creature and a demonic humanoid Darkrai too "What have you done with my Love Ash and Superman? Answer me!" said Diana as the demons charge Diana hits them but the demonic Darkrai use magic at her as the fight continues

(jungle)

J'onn was hit by the flames of the creature and collapsed "Ohh! J'onn!" then flash see the snake going to breathe fire at him as he spins his arms "You're toast!" as the fire hits him he runs on the top as the snake follows and he got toed up by a knot the flash goes to J'onn

"You ok?" he asked

You get the relic. I'll take care of the rest." as flash gets the relic as the snake was lose going for J'onn but he hits him hard the snake was unconscious

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." said Flash holding the relic

at the mall the fight still continues as Ash fights Ragyo and Orochimaru "Unh!" as he stands up and notice the reflection he was fighting Diana and Superman "Wait they're not real they're illusions." as Ash is going to stop them

at the rainy day the man was going in the museum "Professor Erlich?" said the voice "No conferences without an appointment. See my secretary if-- aah!" the professor screamed notice it was batman

"Tell me about Faust." he asked

as the battle still happening at the mall as Ash tries to stop Diana was carrying Superman in her lasso still think he's a demon as he hits her "Foul demon!" as she fights back Ash has a plan as he use Thunderbolt to stop them Diana landed to the car

"Did I stop her?" but she threw it at Ash while he see Superman on the floor but he attack him cause of his illusion form but he points at one thing let Superman see his reflection but saw Diana was the creature

"Diana? Diana, it's me!" as Diana hits him "Unh!" as Ash defended Superman "Diana, stop. It's an illusion!" Diana couldn't understandcause of her illusion as it's roaring. she punched Ash at the wall grunting in pain as Diana go for Superman "I won't ask again! Where's Ash and Superman?" as the demon points at the mirror saw she was fighting superman she gasped

"I tried to tell you." Superman tells her

"Superman, I'm so sorry but wait where's Ash?" as they look at the Darkrai demon but at it's reflection Diana gasped it was Ash she attack

"No Ash, wake up say something...i'm sorry Ash. What kind of horror have we unleashed?" she said as they notice something Ash was standing up

then he starts healing himself "Let me help you two" as he puts his hand on Wonder Woman and all the bruises and cuts she received are gone same thing with Superman. "Ash how did you..." Diana was confused

"I use my and and other abilities to heal you but for myself I don't need to use aura that I have a special ability that was given to me known as life fibers." as Ash stands up and picks up the relic "Life fibers?" said Diana Which they see him naturally regenerate and heal him faster.

(themyscira)

"Where is she, Faust? Where is the Amazon princess?" said the princess "Try to have patience, my lord." said Faust

"Patience?! I have been patient for over 3,000 years!" he said to him

"Forgive me. I simply meant that the relics will soon be here. I feel it in my bones. And then, lord Hades, the world will be ours." said

"Indeed it will be. Indeed it will." said Hades

(metro mall)

"Powerful forces are at work here." said Diana as she looks at the relic "Tell me something I don't know." said Superman

"Ash, I hope I didn't hurt you." Diana said to her love "it's fine Diana Let's just say I'm glad we're usually on the same team." as she smile Ash use his Alchemy and magic to fix the mall like nothing happen

"I wonder how the others are doing." said Diana ss they got a call from Batman on earphone:

"Diana, I've dug up something on your friend Faust." he said as Diana spoke on earphone

"What is it?" she asked

"I think you'd better see for yourself." said Batman as they all see artifacts in his place "Fascinating. Faust clearly has a great passion for learning." said J'onn as Ash see all this "True but Where or what did he get this stuff?" Ash wondered as Flash looks at the scepter

"Warlocks 'r' us?" but batman notice an eye was open "Don't touch that." as it fires batman ducked "Oops." he said as batman grabbed it "Don't touch anything! We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with." he said but seeing that hole he has a point "So, who is this Faust?" Superman asked

"Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archaeology But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts, He was kicked out of the university for his heretical ideas. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, And several later disappeared Under mysterious circumstances." he said to them

"I have a pretty good idea what happened to them." Diana and Ash saw thier heads "Eew! He's mad." said Flash

"It gets worse. I found his journal. The last entries make reference to Tartarus." said Batman as Diana heard it "The pit of lost souls." as they heard her "Isn't that just a myth?" Ash asked her as Diana was silent "If only it were Long ago, in ancient times, My mother Hippolyta fell in love with a god, Lord Hades. When war broke out between the Olympian gods And their ancient foes, the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy. He would deliver Mount Olympus into the Titans' hands. In return, he would be given dominion over all humanity. Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus To the invading Titans. There was a battle of which the muses still sing. The gods fought back and eventually prevailed. As punishment for his treachery, Zeus cast Hades into the pit of Tartarus, Where he would rule over the dead for all eternity. And for her unwitting role in Hades' plot, My mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the underworld. To make sure the gate could never be unlocked, Its only key was broken up And scattered across the globe. Mother told me she kept one of the pieces in the temple As a daily reminder of her eternal shame." said Diana as Ash was shocked of all this "Then these relics we've been gathering are parts of the key?" said J'onn

"But why would Faust want it?" Flash asked

"Only one reason." as Batman put them together "He intends to use it." he said as the key is made "Where is this gateway to the underworld?" said Superman

"Beneath Themyscira." Diana tells them

"Diana, you can't give Faust the key." Superman tells "If I don't, my mother and sisters Will remain petrified forever." she tells them as Ash see how desperate she is he had one choice

"I am not giving up her mother and her sisters I'll had to get it from him." Ash decides to go in ahead of everyone else. He uses his abilities then he's learned as a ninja and a spy. Very quiet very stealthily

"Well I had to do this." Ash use his incredible speed to fly his way to Themyscira as he gets into the island "So this is Themyscira." Ash replied as he moves through the ruined City he stops when he sees many of the amazonians in fighting position still turns to Stone. "What kind a madman Faust is using Diana to get those relics if I do the same thing if the regions and equestria end up the same." Ash can only sympathize with Diana thinking he would probably do exactly the same thing and if anything ever happened to his family.

"I had to try." showing determination he moves forward "Ash we are getting close." said Senketsu as Ash makes it to the high Temple "Wow it's still beautiful I can see why she love her home." as Ash sneaks his way inside where he sees the Faust sitting on the throne and then he starts to laugh as Ash only less than 50 feet away from him.

In which the sorcerer's applaud saying quite impressive but he never detected Ash "This guy is nuttier than the fruitcake." Senketsu said until Ash silence him and was already a hundred feet Within Reach of him.

Ash can hear Faust brags about himself how "My magic is allowed in to do the impossible!" he replied and yet Ash was able to sneak in so undetected Ash lures himself out of the shadows watching him "that I have had multiple experience getting in and out quiet now I demands that I released all the Amazonians." as Faust is laughing "not until the princess has his artifact." as he touch Hippolyta

"I should thank her For raising such a devoted daughter. She was so eager to cooperate." As Ash

was calm and silent more "Touch her mother again and he wish he never found Themyscira " Ash whispered as Diana arrives with the key "Back already? And with hours to spare. I'm impressed." he said as Ash see Diana has the key "Have you got the relics?" he said to her as she has the key

"First, free my mother." she tells him "Oh, yes. Yes. Of course. Raedis vitae." as queen Hippolyta was free "Ohh. . Mother." Diana hugged her "After 3,000 years, The key is finally complete." Faust said like a madman

"Diana, you didn't. Thank you for your assistance, But now that your usefulness is over Petro fatis!" said Faust as he see the Amulet is gone "What?" as he see Flash

"You're not the only one With an ace up your sleeve, pal." said Flash

" What is this?" said Faust as Batman appeared and takes him out "Unh!" he said collapsed to the floor

"You brought men here to Themyscira?" Hippolyta tells Diana "Did you really think She'd trust a scum like you?" said Batman as him, Superman and J'onn are going to him "It's over, Faust." said Superman

"Never!" as faust is using his magic at the justice league "Now you see me, Now you don't." as Flash is moving fast faust keep on missed him but he hits the ground made Flash trip then Faust reaches out for Diana, Hippolyta and the key " Come, your highness. We don't want to be late for the grand opening." he said to Hippolyta as he tries to take the artifact from Diana but his hand goes straight through it when he see Diana still fighting the plant

"Wait a minute!" as he shot as a figure of Diana and the key disappeared "An illusion what kind a trick is this your highness..." as Ash comes in behind him reaching out and hits him and holding the key and the medusa amulet. "Where it belongs you creep." as Diana and the others saw it's Ash

"A other man I don't need your help." Hippolyta said as initial shock turns into anger that another man has violated her Islands sanctuary. But then she actually recognizes him seeing the Maddie Untamed hair and the two Z birthmarks on his cheeks. "Wait was that...it couldn't be." as Hippolyta remembers that the man in front of her is the boy that looked after her daughter all those years ago.

"He's that boy who protected my daughter but grew up to her age." the part of her is amazed on how grown up Ash's become. And then she remembers the danger that they're all in but then again she know this is his eyes eyes of determination and passion but gentle and kind yet strong and brave she can't help but stare at his eyes "This feeling I never had since Hades." she said

"You fool give me that." They start fighting the faust throwing Fireballs at him "Ash look out!" said Flash but they all see Ash using water bending pull some water out as a shield to protect him.

"such magnificent power." The sorcerer is again impress on Ash's skill and "Tell me where did you learn such Magic." as faust plays no attention as Ash hits him with hi jump kick "I am not going to tell to some archeologist it's secret. " as The two of them keep fighting but Ash still hasn't gotten the Key yet but then Diana emerges with the key but the plant got her and faust got the key and Hippolyta "What's it going to be boy." Ash looks at Diana and his friends then has no choice he use his blood blade shoots Flamethrower at the plants freeing them

"Ash thank you." she kissed him for saving her and the others "But I let that creep get away with the key and your mother." Ash said that he almost had him and the key including her mother. Diana gives him a thankful smile

"Don't blame yourself Ash but the way you make choices that's a true hero." she said made him smile and blushed

"Thanks Diana." he said

"Ash There's only one place they could have gone. Follow me." as they all follow Diana as there was a secret entrance of the temple "Whoa. What's that smell?" as Ash knew what it is Flash smell " Don't you ever ask." Ash repliedas they see the pit of souls

"Man I thought the dark ocean is worse." said Senketsu as they continue further then they saw Hippolyta chained and Faust going to open the gate "I beg you, stop this." she said to him "You don't know what you're doing." she begged

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I've dreamt of this moment my whole life. Now, let's not keep our new lord waiting." as he place the key in the rumbling was heard the gears are moving "No!" she screamed as the gate is opening

"Hera, help us." as Ash, Diana and the justice league hid as the gate is completely opened Hades reveals himself in armor "Free at last." he said

"Welcome, lord Hades. To honor you, I've brought an offering." as Faust shows him Hippolyta "Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hippolyta Here to greet her lord and master On his triumphant return from Ah, but you know what I mean." as he removes his helmet reveal to be young

"Not a day has passed That I haven't been reminded of your treachery." said Hippolyta as Hades touch her cheek Not a day has passed that I haven't longed To feel the sweet touch of living flesh again." he said to her

"Oh! My lord, I've upheld my end of the bargain. I delivered your freedom and the Amazon queen. Now I demand what you promised me." said Faust

"Ah, yes. Ultimate knowledge. Ultimately Pain and suffering are all men will ever know." as Hades touch faust as he's turning old "Aah!" he screamed in pain "Good lord." said Superman as Ash couldn't believe it "Never trust the devil of his tricks." as Diana grabbed the sword and frees Hippolyta from the chains

"Hurry, mother." as her and Hippolyta are running "Hippolyta You didn't tell me you had a daughter." as he roars and breathes fire but missed "I wonder if she's as loving as her mother?" as Superman came and punch him many times but hades hits him then a batarang appeared was beep beep beep. then exploded as batman throws the other and hades reboundedit to the other side and exploded the Flash grunting in speed hitting him but not working then breathes fire

"Whoo! Get this guy a breath mint." then J'onn fights him but was taken out by him "Are you all right?" said Diana

"Yes, but Hades must be stopped." as Hippolyta has a sword and shield ready "You dare to challenge a god?" as he use his powers as the rumbling is happening "Uh-oh." said Flash as hands are coming out and undead warriors risen from the grave "Behold the fate of all heroes." as the undead are coming close and the justice league are trying but they keep coming "Get 'em off!" said Flash

"Hang on." said Diana but they see Ash is going to fight them off "Hey walkers I'm gonna send you back to Tartarus in pieces!" as Diana, Hippolyta, justice league and Hades see Ash has his blood blade ready and he spins in circles around himself and the undead warriors at a high speed, causing a tornado to kick up inside the circle and his blade shredded them

"Whoa he can create tornados!" said Flash

"I sense his power it's unbelievable!" J'onn senses it "What kind a human master that power?" batman said as Ash finishes off the dead then has the blade point at Hades

"Hey lord of the dead I challenge you to a battle unless you're afraid!" Diana was surprised even Hippolyta Ash is going to be the one to fight Hades as the Olympian God is surprised on how powerful Ash is and he's actually excited about this fight "finally a true fighter I can claim your soul and make you my general of the titans if I win!" he said to him but he did notice Ash threw his Rasangan at him he feels pain

"Pain how is it possible that a mere mortal can...aaah" he screamed again as Ash use ice beam and freeze him but he broke free "Enough I had enough of you pest!" as Ash saw his true form "Yuck no offense but I prefer your human side instead of that" Ash use one of his favourite moves "Double team multi shadow clone jutsu." as he creates more clones as hades blasted them

"Which is the real one!" as Ash was up and use his trump card "life fiber synchronization!" as he transforms to his form "Kamui Senketsu 2!" as he charged and hits him multiple times Diana never see this and amazed

"Ash." she said as Hippolyta knew he's keeping him busy as hades punched him to the wall "Diana, destroy the key!" said Hippolyta as Diana reaches for the key "You never bleed are you a god as well." hades ask but Ash smirked "No you brainless dope I was a diversion. " as Hades see Diana has the key

"Unh! No!" he said

"Back to the pit, you monster." as Diana hits the key destroyed it to pieces as Hades grunts. trying to hold on but Diana is the one who makes the final punch to the face sending him to the gate but grabbed Hippolyta "Mother! Unh! I've got you." said Diana as Ash knows what to do

"I will protect this island, protect my family and I never ever let manipulative and destructive people like you hurt anyone ever again!" as he's performing a familiar pose his Aura was glowing and his hands are forming a powerful energy "AU...RA...KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!!!!!" Ash has summon his move call Aura kamehameha hits sends Hades"Aah! Hippolyta!" he groaned as the blast sending him back to tartarus where he came from

"He's gone?" said Hippolyta

"What did you ever see in him?" Diana asked her "Ancient history. Thank Athena it's finally over. Is it?" said Hippolyta "What about our Amazon sisters?" as they see them still stone "Is there nothing we can do for them?" said J'onn

"I still have this snake-headed doohickey. But only Faust knew the spells. Without him Yow!" said Flash as Ash grabbed it "But it has a weakness." as Ash smashed it then the light appeared the amazonian warriors are free "look." said Diana as the Amazon groans.

"But how?" said Flash

"Faust's enchantment could only last As long as he willed it." said batman

"So now that he's gone, The spell is broken. It's a miracle." said Diana as she hugged her mother "Athena be praised." said Hippolyta

(Morning)

"And for your brave assistance Against the sorcerer Faust and the mad god Hades, You have earned our eternal gratitude." said Hippolyta

"Did you hear that? Eternal gratitude. After she hands out the medals, How about you and me taking a private tour of paradise?" as the warrior just stare at him "She wants me." he said to J'onn "Indeed." he said to him "Before you leave, Please accept these royal offerings. You are all truly heroes." said Hippolyta as they offer them thier roayal offerings "Thank you, your majesty." said Superman

"Cool." said flash

"Diana, princess of Themyscira, Stand forth. As your mother, I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us. But as your queen, I am obliged to uphold the laws of Themyscira." as Ash heard what she said "And in bringing these outsiders to our island, You have broken our most sacred law. This cannot be overlooked." she said to her

"But, mother--" as diana was cut off "Diana, I have no choice. It is with a heavy heart That I must exile you from Themyscira." she said to her "What?" Ash said

"You can't do that. She risked her butt to save all of you. She-- hey!" said Flash

"Please, she did this because she loves you. You can't punish her for that." said Superman "No, mother's right. I did break the law, And I humbly accept your judgment. The fates were against us, mother. Good-bye." she said Diana has declared to banish but Ash's her defense as he stood up against Hippolyta "You can't do this trust me I felt the same when I was away from my mother every time I traveled to a new region to a new world having her family broken apart for so many years that broken me but you can't banish your own daughter if you do this you be no better than hades at all." Ash begged her not to banish her own daughter

"I think about my own mother every time she sees me walk out that door a bit of her is afraid that I may never walk back in tell me what will you think." Ash tells Hippolyta She thinks about it remembering how Ash helped her daughter when she was very small and then again helping her now as she still hold on to the hatred of man because of her betrayal by Hades as her punishment she is bound to this island never to leave it. She finally comes to decision

"I will not banish my daughter and Ash thank you you are more than just a hero...you are special because you changed others. I will see you again Ash ketchum the champion of true heroes." as both Diana and Ash are thankful and when they get back home

after the trip Ash finally takes Diana to his apartment to show her what he's been working on. "Ash what is this surprise you have." she asked him as Ash reveals that it's a painting of her but in Greek clothing with Pokemon surrounding

"Ash...you made this." she asked him in tears as Ash nodded "that was always my favorite and if we were ever together this is what I imagined you so beautiful." by the tears of joy she's so touched by it kisses him "that is the best present I have ever received and Ash i will always love you forever "She confesses her love for him then she takes her tiara off, her armor, boots and bracelets reveal her completely naked Ash has a look at the beauty of the amazonian who was his childhood friend now his girlfriend as he touched her long beautiful luscious black hair

"You are more beautiful amazonian i ever seen." as Diana kissed him Ash carried her to his bed bridal style then he removes his clothes letting her see his form "by the hera you grown remarkable Ash." as they start kissing and making out Ash kisses her neck and enjoys it then he massage her hips she moan passionately by this

"Oh Ash..." she moaned then she kisses his chest then Ash never stops as he starts groping her breasts gently and massages them slowly she never experience this before as Ash was sucking her breast "Mmmmmm" she moaned as Ash never stops he starts her right breast as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him continue as he was done

"Ash this is my first time may I go first." she asked as Ash let's her "Amazonian ladies first." she was blushing as Diana grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping slowly like Ash did "Oooh wow." Ash moaned as Diana was doing good she continues bopping faster Ash was stroking her beautiful luscious hair again as she keeps going she been continuing as Ash feel his limit

"Diana..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Ash held her beautiful perfect waist as they look at eachother's eyes then they are on the bed again and he's on top of her

"Ash i know we are together forever but I was hoping we're not ready for the baby yet and I might have up..." Diana was silence as Ash kiss her "Don't worry I'm not ready too only time can tell and that dosen't mean i can stop." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Diana feels him but feel pain she can see in his eyes that he never stops as he continues thrusting her her pain turn to a beautiful passionate moan as she kisses him Ash did the same as they can feel thier limit

"Ash...i can feel it." Diana said as Ash has enough time he fires his seed over her beautiful amazonian body they were exhausted as they sleep together at the bed Diana rest on his chest "Ash this is amazing." she said to him as Ash held her close

"You are wonderful." she was touched as she kissed him "Ash should i stay in your apartment." Diana asked Ash if she can move in as he smiles and kissed her back

"Of course i love you my wonder woman." as Ash fell asleep then Diana smiles and fell asleep saying "I love you my champion." she said

**that's it of chapter three of Paradise lost in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash ans Diana had to find the relics in order to save her mother and her sisters from faust but battle Hades with the help of thier friends and Hippolyta had a change of heart by not banish her daughter but what's gonna happen next in ch 4 war world and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	4. war world

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****4**

**War world**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(metropolis)

After saving Themyscira along with Hippolyta and her amazonian warriors from Hades Ash and Diana are still at his bed in his apartment still naked Ash was the first to get up see the sun rising "Morning already." then Ash has a look at his beautiful Amazonian still holding on to him resting with a smile on her face pikachu notice Ash smile as well and kiss her on the lips

"Pika pi." he said Ash knew what he's saying "Yes Pikachu we're together and I think I know how to cheer her up." Ash replied

as for Diana was still sleeping beautifully she started to dream "Where am I?" Diana replied as she saw something familiar "Am I in the temple?" She wondered but it is the temple saw runs out and saw she's at Themyscira

"I'm home...what?" Diana saw Themyscira is different her sisters are training with men but something different they were Aura guardians like Ash but live peaceful "Are they in peace?" she saw a charizard flying with a trainer was happy then what caught her attention was Ash's older sister Celestia appeared

"Ah good morning my sister in law on your duties as queen." she said to her

"Queen?" Diana look at herself in a mirror wearing the queens dress just like her mother then she felt hands "Something wrong Diana." Diana knew that voice she saw it was Ash but still the same age she knew and still wearing his kamui but upgrade to Amazoian Armor and has a Amazonian king's crown and a cape

"Ash what is this." she asked him as Diana see Ash is happy in Themyscira living a perfect life here with his family "Home Diana and I notice you are here so I came to see how was my beautiful queen doing."

Diana felt his hand on her beautiful face she smiles as she notice his hand is on her belly but wonder why she is looking down but then sees that her belly is huge and she realized that she's pregnant as Ash was going to say something as she felt a splash

by then Diana wakes up from her dream "What was he going to say." Diana wondered but all of the sudden Diana saw she's in a bathtub but was similar to her amazonian culture in Ash's apartment "Am I in a greek bath in his apartment?" Diana was confused how did a greek bath got here then she saw Ash was washing her up

"Good morning my beautiful Amazonian." Ash replied washing her feet up "Ash what is all this?" she was surprised of Ash has a greek bath in his apartment "Oh I thought I make my apartment better since you're moving in or should I say my house and also to treat an most beautiful amazonian woman respect." Ash replied as Diana blushed "you don't have to give me a bath I can do...oh...mmmmmm" Diana was feeling relaxed when she feel his hands massaging her back then "it's fine I want you to feel like you're home Diana" Ash said to her as she had one thing in mind

"Ash I love it but care to join me and can you please keep going." she said as he joins Diana in the tub then he is scrubbing and massaging her back down to her hips "Ooooh mmmmm you are good of this Ash." then Diana felt Ash's hands around her waist flip her around and massage her legs then her abs "Well I always wanted to treat you like a princess to me." as he is massaging her breasts as Diana wrapped her arms around his neck

"I can't wait long Ash." as Ash was the same they start kissing and making out in the greek tub Ash feels her soft smooth beautiful skin all wet as Diana feels her love kissing her more as he is sucking her left breast "Oooh yes Ash." she moaned passionately as Ash continues slowly to her then was playing her right breast made her head go up and moan more when he was done Diana lowers down

"Ash as you beautiful Amazonian woman I will treat my loving man respect." as she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Mmmmmmmm." Ash moan as he felt his beautiful amazonian continue bopping faster Ash played her wet long black beautiful luscious hair as she goes more faster he was enjoying it till he feel limit "Diana..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and Ash washes her breasts clean and she loves it

"Ash can you do that best part but over my body." she said as Ash kiss her "Diana I know that we won't be ready but." as Ash shows Diana how he can be a loving man and uses his aura to lock her womb as he goes on top of her

"I can still come inside you till we're ready I'll give you a beautiful baby we want." Diana was in tears of Joy as she kiss him more Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Diana felt him and was loving it more "Oh Oh Ash great hera yes you're so good." Diana admired how good he was as Ash continues thrusting his beautiful amazonian superheroine he ever love she wrapped her arms and legs around him letting thier love continue as they feel thier limit

"Ash..." she moaned as Ash felt it too as they climax by then they all relax in the tub and Ash continues massaging her back with a cloth "Ash you are more stronger to my level and I am glad we saw eachother again and we're together." she said as Ash kiss her

"More like together forever." she likes that as they heard a knock "Diana you didn't expect the others to come." Ash asked her

"I...didn't, Ash do you have anything to cover me." as Ash does he did some shopping for her and got Diana a bathrobe blue color she loved as Diana reaches to Ash's bedroom got dressed "Ash are you..." she see Ash was dressed fast

"I guess we are in the same level." as she smiles to him as they head to the door and Ash saw it was a woman but has wings and the head look like a hawk

"Diana i was looking for you...i didn't disturb you did I?" she asked

"No Hawkgirl not at all." she said as Hawkgirl saw Ash "Ohhh...who is this handsome fellow who stole your heart I heard of." she asked Diana as Ash blushed

"Oh this is Ash he was my dear friend when we were kids and my love of my life." she kissed him "And Ash this is Shayera Hol known as Hawkgirl." Diana tells him as she notice Ash was looking at her basics

"Something wrong Ash?" Shayera asked him "No it just I'm half Alicorn inside me but are you half..." as Shayera was laughing "No silly it's just my mask." he tells him

"I apologize for my mistake but why won't you take your mask off." as Shayera heard that "I don't do that Ash I'm...shy." she said to him

"I see but there's nothing to be afraid of." Ash said to her as she hiding her face "Ok I should." as Shayera takes her mask off Ash saw her true self "What?" she asked

"Nothing you have such a pretty face." as she blushed by that "and what brings you here." Ash asked her

"Superman wants us to space on a mission." Shayera tells them as they thought about it "We can do that." said Diana

(space)

Superman and J'onn are working on destroying an asteroid that may pose a threat placing charges 32 percent iron oxide. 21 percent carbon. 19 percent silicon." said J'onn as they see Diana and Ash also with them setting up the detonation charges

"All set...Ash are you ok?" Diana see Ash struggling to use his space suit and how to move around properly in space.

"Not really Diana I'm not use to this suits I can breathe in space but..." as Superman tries to help him out "Thanks Superman I am not going to wear these again." Ash replied as Superman contacts Shayera

"Are you getting this, Hawkgirl?" said Superman as Hawkgirl is on radio "As if you were in the next room. I'm sending your data through backup analysis Even as we speak." as Hawkgirl back on the Watchtower as she reads the data "3 1/2 miles across. Can you imagine what would happen if it hit the Earth?" said Shayera

"That's not going to happen." said Superman as they're ready to detonate everyone makes a safe distance away back to the ship "Ready for the fireworks?" said Superman

"Ready." said J'onn as they set up the detonations but Ash felt something is going to happen "Hydrogen pockets are inside it." as Diana look at him "How can you tell Ash?" as Diana heard beeping from thier data system. then Shayera notice the alarm.

"Oh, no. Superman, the computer says there are Hydrogen pockets inside that asteroid. Get away from there before it--" it was too late when the meteorite is detonated an explosion far more powerful than expected both were grunting by the hit

"Ash, Diana, J'onn, Superman? Come in!" said Shayera lost contact to them at space the four are unconscious as a mysterious ship appeared spots them "Life functions still active." said the red alien was scanning them

"Incredible. Bring them aboard." said the other one as they are picked up by those aliens with a tractor beam

(Watchtower)

"How could this happen? You were supposed to be monitoring the situation." Green lantern said to Shayera who is wearing her mask was angry "Listen, I followed the protocols." she said to him

"And now three of our men and one Woman are out there, Injured, maybe worse." he said

"Do you want to stand here pointing fingers, Or do you want to do something about it?" said Shayera as green lantern has his ring ready

"Let's go." he said

(the ship)

before they are picked up by those aliens on their ship Ash and Diana are the first ones to wake up inside the hold "Ash are you ok?" Diana asked as Ash nodded "I'm fine lucky I can heal." as Diana was glad of it "Where are we Ash?" she asked ss they see they're not the only ones as there are aliens captive then they see Superman was awake

"Superman." said both as Superman see Ash, Diana and J'onn "Guys." as he was trying to break free as electricity shocks him grunting in pain "Superman!" as Ash and Diana are trying to break free electricity is active but Diana wasn't harmed as she see Ash absorb it like he was a lightning rod they broke lose but can't get out

"Hang in there big guy." Ash said as he heard those aliens are looking at them

"Your instincts were right about this one, sir. My tests say he's a kryptonian." said the first alien telling him about finding Superman as the last Kryptonian. "A kryptonian? I thought they were extinct." the second one said to him

"Apparently not. A rare specimen, And quite strong, too." as he looks at the ones who escaped "What about them?" the second alien asked as they examine each of the Heroes finding unique properties especially "This female is called a amazonian but a strong one same level as this fellow but nothing on them." the first Alien said

"They are magnificent they should do well on War World." he said as they heard that. "Ash what's war world?" Diana asked him

"I don't know but I don't want to find out about this place." he said

at the planet call War world crowd is chanting. as an alien wears war armor with a axe had appeared "Save your cheers. That's not what Draaga fights for. Draaga fights for honor." said Draaga as they are cheering. "And for our leader, The great Mongul." as they are cheering when a yellow alien in a purple spacesuit appeared "Well said, Draaga. But I wonder what your opponent thinks. Don't you?" said Mongul as they're cheering.

"He hails from parts unknown, At a weight of 720 mass units. Meet Krodar the terrible!" as the crowd gasping as they see his opponent was a techno organic creature with weapons

"He prefers to let his weapons do the talking, And that's exactly what they'll do On War World!" he said to them

"War World! War World! War World!" as they were teleported into battle arena wind whistling as the squid creature grabbed draaga but he cuts the tentacle breaks free then it fires back but Draaga dodges and hits the concrete made it collapse with the alien when he picks up his axe the alien reaches for surface but collapsed electronic humming.

"Draaga! Draaga! Draaga!" as crowd cheering. "Once again, The winner is mighty Draaga!" said mongul "Shall I spare him, my lord?" said Draaga as mongul looks at the crowd "What say the rest of you?" he asked as all jeering.

"The people have spoken Long live democracy!" as Draaga finishes him people are booing made mongul look angry at the ship "Ash and Diana heard the alien talking to mongul "Captain, I want you to hear something." as they heard crowd booing. "They're expressing their disappointment At the last specimen you brought." he said to the captain

"Great Mongul, please." he said

"A dozen creatures you've found, And not one of them has been able to Last more than two minutes with Draaga." said Mongul as Ash and Diana realized what war world is "An tournament Ash? she said

"More like a kombat of death you should say." Ash replied "I promise, the next one will be different. He's a powerful kryptonian, powerful new creatures Guaranteed to give Draaga the fight of his life." he said to him

"they'd better." he said

at the asteroid Green lantern and Hawkgirl arrived "There it is." said Green lantern found the ship now damaged "No sign of them." said Shayera are green lantern spots a trail "An ion trail. Looks like a ship's been by here. A big one." as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl are on the trail to find them.

(War world)

Back with the others they end up on war world in the Warriors Chambers which looks like nothing more than a dungeon. as Ash and Diana are at the other chamber "They call this a champions chambers." she said

"I don't like this place but we're getting Superman and J'onn and get out of here." as Diana agreed with him but they saw Superman was changed up but intrigued but was kicked by Draaga "Unh! Pathetic. The whole lot of you. Not a real warrior in the bunch. And you, the kryptonian, You're the biggest disappointment of all." as he spits at him then walks off

"Unh!" Superman breaks free from the chains "Why didn't you do that when Draaga was here?" said the mantis creature "It's called turning the other cheek. I have to find a friends of mine." as Superman breaks the door as Ash and Diana did the same "Good timing." he said to them as Ash heard the guards "Wait!" as they see them carry the creature

"Those are the breaks. One minute you're a champion. The next, you're croc chow. Got to give him credit-- he never begged for mercy." as the guards left it body at the sewer Ash, Diana and Superman are searching for thier friend as they found him but saw a crocodile creature going to eat him

"J'onn, look out!" said Superman as he hits him the creature roars but Ash sends him to the water "J'onn?" said Diana

"Where are we?" J'onn asked them "I'm not sure, but we're getting out of here." said Superman as they help him up "Can you stand?" said Ash as J'onn feels weak "Still weak. Something in the atmosphere Is sapping my strength." he said to them

"Don't strain yourself, We'll-- " as the creature tries to get Superman

"Superman move aah!" as the creature got Ash "Ash!" as Diana dives in to save her love as Ash breaks free and the two fight the creature "No!" said Superman as they see Ash and Diana are ok and beaten the beast they all panted "This place is starting to get on my nerves." Ash said to them

"Come on!" said Superman as they are moving out going to leave "Which way now?" said J'onn as they were spotted by robots "Not that way. Get back!" Superman said as they split up Ash and Diana fights off the robots

"I'm enjoying our time Ash." said Diana as they see more robots "Yeah but there are still more of those bucket heads coming!" as Ash electrocute them with Thunderbolt

"Ash Look!" Diana points at the opening "I see it!" as they are moving out of the stadium "Ash we should..." but Ash stops her "Wait Diana." as Ash picks up a rock and throws it as a green force field was surrounded the stadium

"It's some kind of force field." Ash said to her "Thanks for a reminder Ash." said Diana as they are surrounded by robots then saw Mongul my you two are powerful why not be my guests." as Mongul ask them to join a meeting "Do we have a choice Ash." said Diana as Ash has no choice they follow him

(Mongul's chamber)

Ash and Diana are invited by mongul for some reason "So why are you bieng kind to us?" Ash asked him as he spoke "You two are powerful but as my guests for the champions to compete." he said to them

"You call them champions more like prisoners you are using them to battle eachother to death." Diana exclaimed

"for lack of care for you own people it's one thing to give entertainment one people but you just dropped them and keep them pacified the world around them crumbles it's a disgrace to anyone who wishes to be a leader" Ash said

"Call all you want but we had captured your kryptonian friend but the other one escaped but you will see him fighting the champion draag then if he wins you two will be up against eachother." Mongul said as Ash and Diana heard that they will forced to fight each other after Superman and Draag "No way I'm fighting Diana you brute." Ash tells him that they won't fight each other

"Either fight or I'll destroy your planet you are from you see i rule War world and i can command all to attack planets your choice." Mongul threatens to destroy Earth they have no choice but to fight.

"Ash i can't kill you in front of everyone and i love you." she said but Ash wasn't worried "Diana don't worry i have a plan." tells her that he has a plan and they join the crowd going to watch the match of Superman and Draag

"Draaga meets his greatest foe-- The man from krypton. Are you ready, kryptonian?" as Ash and Diana saw Superman in cuffs as the robot breaks him lose and offer him a axe "I won't fight for your amusement, Mongul." said Superman as the Crowd gasps.

"A bold move. But let's see how long his idealism lasts on War World!" as the crowd cheers.

"War World! War World! War World!" they said as Superman and Draag are force to fight at the arena he roars as Superman dodge his attack

"Draaga, We don't have to do this!" he tries reason with him "You don't have a choice. Neither of us does." as they keep fighting Superman keeps moving out of the way then hits Draag as he melt his axe but the fight went brutal with the crowd cheering.

"This is madness." Ash replied as the fight keeps going Draag send him crashing to the wall "Aah! Unh! Uhh!" Superman grunting in pain as they are cheering. "Give it to him, Draaga! Pound that lousy kryptonian!" said the alien as Draag continues beating him up Superman groans. but Draag pickup the concrete going to crush him but superman struck him down but Draag takes him down then runs to the building picks it up then smashed him everyone is cheering.

"The kryptonian has fallen. Draaga claims victory!" as he thought the building was cracking "Huh?" as it blew up and superman was ok "Enough!" he said

" Yes!" said J'onn as the battle continues further he punch him multiple times Draag is panting. as he collapsed Mongul was impressed "A stunning development. The kryptonian is victorious." as everyone is [murmuring.

"Well, what say you" as they're booing. "Give the bum what he deserves!" said the alien that J'onn sits "It's unanimous, then. The people have spoken. Finish him." Mongul said

"I refuse." that surprised the crowd "You can't refuse. I order you to finish him." said Mongul

"No." said Superman as the injured Draaga spoke "Do it. Give me An honorable death Here On the battlefield." he said

"Sorry, but I can't." he refused

"How can I live with this shame? Don't make me beg you. Finish me." he said to him "Do as he says. This is your last chance." Mongul tells him to do it as robots are around him "No." said Superman

"Then destroy him!" as the robots attack him "No!" said Ash watching this "Ash we had to do something?" Diana tells him as she see Ash has a idea after seeing the crowd "Hey you Don't you want to see him fight again?" Ash said to the alien "I gotta admit, he's a real champ." he said as J'onn knew Ash has a plan as he plays along

"More than that He's a Superman!" he said as the robots continue blasting him "Aah!" as he is standing up shocked Mongul

" What? Still alive? You're tougher than I thought, kryptonian, But I doubt you'll survive another blast." said mongul

"Take your best shot." Superman tells him "Guards!" as they are ready for the blast as Ash, Diana and J'onn stands "Superman! Superman! Superman! Superman!" as the crowd is cheering with them "Superman!".they said

"Are they mad?" mongul said as Ash spoke "If you execute him now, it might not go over too well." as he looks at him angry but gives up "Fine. The people have spoken." as they are cheering but the next fight is the Amazoian against the outsider." as Superman heard Mongul is going to start the next battle but it's between Ash and Diana as he was transported back to the chambers

"No I must stop this!" just then he see the battle is already started at the camera watching "Ok Diana here is a plan." said Ash uses telepathy to communicate with Diana telling her what a plan was she has to play along too. "Great idea Ash." she agrees and follows his lead the crowd watch the two of them are fighting with axes and electric nightsticks. "Fly!" Ash reveals that he has wings to help him get a better advantage to her flying abilities. Which does shocker to mongul "Those two can fly very interesting." he said

the two of them keep fighting until when they are covered by a dust cloud "Ok Ash ready." Diana said to her love

"Shadow clone jutsu." Ash makes a Shadow clone in which tries to attack Diana

"I will not lose!" Diana throws the axe and hits the Clone in the chest as he falls down supposably defeated. The crowd cheers for Diana "No Diana..." Superman who was captured is horrified but to Diana as the cameras go she looks around "Diana over here!" as he see a tiny little figurine size Pony comes up to her she bends down and picks it up

"Ash is that you." she said Ash blushes "Yes but that's not usually my size in any form." she said as Diana smiles and see him turns back into a human but he still super small "Don't worry my magic won't be able to reach that level for a couple hours for me to return to my normal size" Ash tells her as Diana has a idea

"I have a situation Ash." as she puts him back between her breast "You can stay there until your powers returned." as she left the stadium

(space)

at space Shayera and Green lantern are flying towards space but can say they had long trip cause the alien dumped them to a planet then met the exiled champion Draag that lead them to war world 'We're almost there." he said to them as Shayera saw the S scar

"Draaga, that scar on your chest" she asked him "What about it?" he asked her "I was just wondering. Our friend wears something just like it and my other friend and her love are there too." she was thinking of her friends and Ash "There it is!" as they made it to war planet

"It's a big place. How will we ever find them?" she wondered "That's your problem." as he its Green lantern and Draag drops to the city "Hey! Are you nuts?" shayera said as Draaga runs from them "Draaga!" she said

"Forget him. J'onn, Ash, Wonder woman and Superman are more important." said green lantern stops her and search for thier friends as Ash is still hiding in Diana's breasts "How are you doing Ash." she asked him

"I could turn invisible you did that on purpose did you." Ash replied as Diana Smiles down at him "Maybe but I wanted you to have a more comfortable ride." as He blushes again as he snuggles between the two breasts around him "You're right my beautiful amazonian it does feel very comfortable almost like he was about to sleep there" Ash replied making Diana chuckle "Maybe till we get back Ash we should take a vacation." she said as Ash likes that idea

when they get back Superman wants to know exactly what's going on "Diana why you strike Ash down you loved him." he asked her as Diana spoke "Superman it's alright Ash planned it come out Ash." she said until Ash flies out of his hiding spot and turns back into a human but with his Alicorn horn and wings on full display "I always come with more surprises hidden away Superman." Ash tells him

"Ash Diana we have a other problem I have to fight Mongol and if i throw the match he will order to destroy the other Champions homes." said Superman which they don't want that to happen

"then we need to find J'onn and stop that madman before he succeeded." Ash and Diana will go find J'onn as they heard the battle is starting "Today, the fight of the millennium; History in the making; Superman versus the great Mongul himself." as the battle of Superman and mongul started with thier axes they're using "Remember, a planet's life depends on you." he said to him

"I remember." as Superman fights back and knocks his axe "What are you doing?" Mongul said to him "Making it convincing." as the battle continues Draag was watching and grabbed the guard

at near the weapon was build Ash and Diana saw it "So this is the weapon." said Ash as they heard them talking "All of you hurry. We must be ready to fire. Didn't you hear me? His royal pain could send the order at any minute." said the Alien as they were ready to fight "Ash I see J'onn." Diana points at the far side saw J'onn shapeshift to Mongul

"My lord! B-b-but I thought you were" as J'onn spoke to the alien "My plans changed. Decommission this weapon immediately." he said to him

"Decommission it? But--" as he was cut off "Or do you think I'm being a royal pain?" said J'onn as the alien was shivering "No, sire." he said to him as Ash use his Aura sight to see J'onn

"Diana we must help him his form won't last long." as Diana nodded to him "Good. Then do it before I--" as J'onn was getting weak "Uhh Are you all right?" he asked as he was changed back

"What?! Get him!" he said as the guards are firing but Ash jumps out changes to his huge size as he fights them off in his life fiber synchronization form "You we saw you..." as Diana hits him

"Nice move Diana." as they kiss Ash can see what's wrong with J'onn "Hang one secret power!" as Ash use secret power to heal him as J'onn is standing up "Thank you my friend " he said as they continue to fight

Superman fights Mongul more as they been punching the crowd gasping as they see Mongul bieng victorious by lifting the concrete but he was punched by Draag "Time to settle our score." as Draag was going to fight superman "Wait!" but too late as he punch him "Uhh!" Superman groaned

"If I let Mongul finish you, How will I ever regain my honor?" Draag said as Superman is dodging him "Listen to me. You have to stay out of this." he said to him

"I can't do that." Draag was too stubborn to listen "You have to, Or he'll destroy your planet." as Superman stops him "What?" he said was shocked "Don't you see? I promised to lose." Superman tells him

"You'd sacrifice your own life for my planet? It doesn't make sense." as the building was crumbling "Aah!" said Draag was buried in the rubble "Now, kryptonian, it's just you and me." as thier fight continues

at the battle near the cannon Ash and Diana are fighting off the guards as they can then Ash see J'onn was surrounded as he defends him using Razor leaf and ice beam together "Frozen razor leaf!" as he struck the guards then one was behind him when Diana and Shayera hit him "Ash You ok?" said Diana as he smiled "You bet thanks to you girls." they blushed as the engineer is starting the cannon.

"The cannon!" as Ash, Diana and Shayera went up Ash and Diana used thier strength to jam it as Shayera delivered the final blow and destroys the cannon with the alarm go off "Let's move!" as they agreed and flew off as the cannon blows up but at the battle the crowd murmuring. seeing thier hero was been beaten "Hear what they think of their new hero now? Game over." mongul said to Superman going to kill him with a axe as Ash appears in speed saves his friend by using the punch ability Sakura haruno taught him send him flying to the wall

"Not yet. We're going into overtime." said Green lantern as Ash helps Superman up "We destroyed his death ray. Draaga's world is safe." said Ash as mongul's plan was exposed to them "Then all bets are off. You're mine." said Superman as Draag appeared "No, he's mine you in a armor help!" said Draag asking Ash to help "You'll regret that, Draaga." as he was fighting him without focusing Ash freezes him with ice beam all over him look like frosty the snowman with a carrot nose and a hat "Keep your guard up on the left jolly happy soul." as the crowd were laughing at him even Diana, Shayera, Superman, green lantern and j'onn are laughing feeling humiliated Mongul breaks free annoyed "You will die first for publicly humiliated me!" as both Ash and Draag fight him the crowd was chanting "Draaga!". as the battle keeps moving forward "This is for my people! And this is for my humiliation! And this is for justice!" as both him and Ash punched him out cold

"Ohh" he said

"Go, Draaga!" as the crowd chanting again "finish him!".they said

"No. He doesn't deserve the honor." said Draag

"Then it's over." said Superman as draag denies it "Not yet." he picks up mongul's crown "Here. You should wear Mongul's crown." he said to Superman

"Keep it. You've earned a chance for a whole new life." said Superman

"What's life without honor? I'm not worthy." he said as Superman notice Ash walks to him "Draaga, the real test of honor Isn't how you die. It's how you live you survived the planet from your exile and prove that honor wasn't been given it was earned by true champions." Ash said as Diana, Shayera and the justice league were amazed what he said to him and Draaga understand

"Only a true guardian can say it you young one are not champion but a legend." as Draaga wears mongul's crown than the others left war world return back home to Earth

(Ash and Diana's house)

when Diana and Ash get back to Earth and back to thier place Shayera comes in reveals she's moving in with them as she want is talking to Diana something and enjoys the lemon tea "So what's it like living with him." she asked Diana

"Well...it's wonderful Ash is remarkable man I met since we were friends at childhood now we are together forever and most of all he made me this" Diana show Shayera her painting Ash made for her "Wow it's beautiful you think Ash can make me one." she asked as Ash shows up "Actually I already did Shayera." as Ash shows her a painting of her in a warrior pose with her standing over rubble in full armor with her weapon held high in a cry of victory

"Ash...it is beautiful thank you." as Shayera takes her mask off "And it's great I take my mask off because you said I'm pretty." as Ash blushed Diana notice it but she's fine with it cause she loves him more and so does Ash loves Diana more just then they see a beautiful Eagle sitting on the windowsill with a letter attached to it.

"Hey an eagle and it has a letter." as Ash opens the window and the hawk flies in and sits while Diana takes the letter out

"Ash it's a letter from her mother." Diana opens it and reads the letter and was surprised what it means "My mother is inviting me and you back to the Themyscira." Diana said to him as Ash was surprised that Hippolyta is inviting him to Themyscira "Wow did I manage to change her." Ash said as he looks at Diana

"Well you said you want a vacation let's go Diana." Ash tells her as the two of them decide to go to Themyscira

**that's it of chapter four of war world in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash ans Diana are enjoying thier romantic moment alone then he meets Shayera Aka Hawkgirl then both Ash, Diana, Superman and J'onn are capture and Mongul force them to fight but they stop him but what's gonna happen next in ch 5 Return to Themyscira and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	5. Return to Themyscira and Love blooms

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****5**

**Return** **to Themyscira and Love blooms **

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(metropolis)

After saving thier escape from Mongul's insane tournament in war world Ash and Diana are all set for going to Themyscira "Were all set Ash and I had to say I am glad to go home all Thanks to you who confess my mother not to banish me." Diana said to him as Ash was blushing but glad "Well queen Hippolyta is your mother and they only family you had with your sisters." he said to her as Diana kissed him

"But soon time will come for us to be together and have a family of our own." she said to him as Ash like that "yeah a great future we will have till this ends." Ash said in his thoughts as they flew the ship and left metropolis

"J'onn they could've ask me to come I mean we took down Hades." said Flash as J'onn spoke "Ash took down Hades and they accepted him to go there." he said but flash feels little jealous "Girls dig with a boy that has unbeatable powers great but a half horse." he said

"Alicorn." said J'onn as he learn about Ash's kind already

at the ocean Ash and Diana are getting close to Themyscira but Ash was trying to think something kind to Hippolyta and her amazonian warriors "it's a honor to see you again your highness and I must say you have such wonderful culture...no not right...your temples are remarkable reminded me the time was at the crystal empire and met my sister in law...no how can I say that." as She sees him trying to speak eloquently but she holds him from behind "Ash I know you're nervous just be yourself." Diana said as he understands her then holds her hand "I'm glad you came to my life Diana." as she smiled to her love

"There it is get ready to land." as they see Themyscira they land thier ship and exist out Ash has a look at Themyscira been rebuild "Ash how does it feel returning to Themyscira." Diana asked him

"It was rebuild so beautiful, peaceful and paradise and harmony and for some funny reason I'm thinking of living here." Ash said as Diana couldn't help but smile then in her mind "maybe." as they walk further then saw queen Hippolyta

"Diana welcome back." said Hippolyta as Diana hugged her mother "Good to see you too mother." said Diana Ash was glad to see them together as he notice the amazonian warrior beside him staring

"That's that one Flash try to hit on...well hope she's not thinking of brutal" Ash said in his mind as he spoke "Uh...hi." he said as she smiles and a blush showing then bowed as Hippolyta walks to him

"Ash ketchum it's wonderful to see you arrive we the amazonian warriors want to graduate you on successfully saving all of us and I wish honored you as a great true champion of Justice." as Ash was surprised by this then he see a warrior in different armor appeared

"Ah Artemis will you please give are champion a tour to our island." as Artemis accepted it "Yes your highness and come Ash I can show you around." as Ash nodded then follows Artemis for a tour of Themyscira

"Diana I want to talk to you about your experiences with Ash and how you saw something special about him." Queen Hippolyta talks to her daughter about her experiences with Ash. "Well mother since I first met him he was a different than the men you subscribe because he shows kindness to other, he was brave when I saw him fight Hades without fear and fighting the atlantians and he saved my life and protected me for his heart and...he's remarkable." she blushed by that as Hippolyta learn her daughter's love for him is unbreakable as the two of them talked more about Ash

Ash on the other hand was given a tour by Artemis herself as they walk around "You see Ash here in Themyscira we have different lifestyles here we live growing crops, there we do pottery." as Artemis is showing Ash all the different Lifestyles that the Amazons have to live growing crops making Pottery "And we have weapons we forge and a sword is my favorite." she replied showing Ash the weapons that they need and she shows Ash by posing and reflex her style at the log Ash Marvels at how effective they are doing it

"Wow you amazons are amazing and good fighters." as Artemis blushed by his remarkable words "Come Ash let me show you more." Artemis continues giving him a tour but every time he walks around all the women give him kind Smiles

"it's him the who beaten hades, it's the champion, but a man...a very cute handsome one." they said but each of them have bright pink cheeks as if they were blushing about something they were thinking about. Ash then see a new statue of Ash defeated Hades with his Aura kamehameha "Wow that's me?" he said to Artemis "Queen Hippolyta made it by your heroically with Diana." Artemis replied as Ash thought about all they done for him

"you amazon women have such wonderful craftsmanship and of course Atermis I found your island home so beautiful and peaceful it's my kind a place." Ash admires the beauty of Themyscira got them blushing but Atermis can feel her heart pounding and couldn't take it longer as she removed her armor which Ash blushed seeing her naked "Artemis why are you..." Ash was going to ask but she silenced him with her finger it's alright Ash we amazons are not shamed bieng naked in the island." Artemis tells him as she took him to the temple and she starts kissing him Ash accepts her touch of soft lips into his as they're making out Artemis starts taking off Ash's clothes leaving him exposed except his boxers

"My what a perfect body you have champion were you also amazonian." she asked as Ash is nibbling her neck "You can say that cause Diana taught me everything even you amazonian are so beautiful." as Artemis blushed again because of Ash admired her people then he was groping her breasts then massages them got her turn on "Ohhhh wow Diana is right." she moaned as Ash was playing her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast made her loving it

"Ooooh I love this man he's remarkable." Artemis moaned letting Ash continue then he switch to suck her right breast and his hand playing her left breast made it more better as he hand was done he starts rubbing her womanhood made her moan in the passion

"Ohhhh that's it." she said as Ash never stops and now licking her deep getting her moan more as she felt her limit and the floods were released "Is it too much." Ash asked as Artemis kisses him then lowers down undid his boxers "Well champion I am not giving up so easy." as Artemis grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ohhh wow." Ash moaned as Artemis is remarkable going faster Ash starts playing with her hair then groping her butt made her moan passionately and bopping faster enjoying it as Ash feels his limit

"Artemis..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts now they look at eachother "You are good of this Ash." she was amazed as he place her to the floor the he's on top of her

"but I'm getting better." as they get back to kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently as Artemis moans passionate and tough enjoying it "Oh wow you are so perfect." she admired him as he continues she feels Ash inside her she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him continue as they feel thier limit

"Ohh I'm feeling it!" as Ash fills her up they take a breathe to relax but Artemis was amazed of her first time "Ash that was amazing and you are remarkable." said Artemis as she see him dressed

"You amazons are remarkable with beauty and strength I bet we can do it again." as Ash left Artemis was cheerful playing her hair as the amazonian warriors came to her

"Artemis what's it like mating with him." said one of the amazonian warriors named Antiope "when I mated with him, I felt complete like that one thing I was missing in my life had somehow been filled by the love he gave me" Artemis tells Antiope but this of course excites the other women into wanting to mate with Ash as well

"Wow I bet he can mate with me." said Antiope

meanwhile as Diana and Hippolyta are still talking about Ash "And he give me a wonderful bath that time and he was remarkable how he treat me as his amazonian." She tells her then Queen Hippolyta has to get one thing off her mind

"Diana I too am falling in love with him." Hippolyta confesses to her daughter that she is also falling for ash "Really mother why?" Diana asked her as Hippolyta spoke more "the way he defended the island and a speech on defending you from exile really moved me and I felt loved something that I thought I could never feel again." Diana is very surprised but is more thrilled that her mother is finally opening her heart up again.

"Mother it's great I don't mind it you had been young forever and give it a chance to know him more." Diana tells her to show courage once more

later that day Ash returns to the temple to meet the queen "Ash Welcome back how was your tour to Themyscira." she asked him

"I found your lifestyle remarkable, beautiful, peaceful and harmony the way you live is wonderful." as Hippolyta couldn't help but smile towards him "I'm glad you enjoy and tell me As what was your intentions with my daughter" she asked him about Diana and Ash confesses to the queen of Themyscira "I indeed in love with Diana And I understands what happened with you. How you had fallen in love with a man play promised you the world but in the end he betrayed you and betrayed everything you believed in and that you were banished to this island and in your despair God that all men are the same cruel power hungry and would manipulate anyone to get ahead. to tell you the truth I admits that there are some people like that out there but I swears on my life that I truly cares about Diana and i would do everything in my power even if it takes the rest of my life and I may not be perfect but I am willing to spend the rest of my life with her." Ash said to her as Hippolyta see his words are truthful and true love inside him as he gives a truly genuine smile "Ash ketchum I approve your relationship with her and you are her true love." she said to him

as the two of them have a nice discussion until she ask him a offer "Ash would be honor to give me a massage the same way you gave Diana the massage." she asked as He's blushing bright red but only nods his head.

"Yes your highness." as Hippolyta chuckled "Please Ash call me Hippolyta." ss she takes him to a massive bathhouse "Wow it's bigger than the one i made for Diana." Ash said was amazed by this which he saw Hippolyta starts to take off her clothes "Ohhh my apologies Hippolyta." as Ash trying to be as polite as he is looks away until she's in the water and lays over a section exposing her back to him but also her beautiful butt floats in the water she chuckles again "Go ahead Ash don't be shame of seeing my body." said Hippolyta as Ash strips down to only his underwear and enters the water as he see her beautiful body

"Wow Hippolyta for an immortal you have such a beautiful smooth soft body." as Ash looks away he's very embarrassed and tries to keep his mind off of her and focus on his task in which he starts massaging her back easing out probably centuries of tension out of her. She starts moan loudly "what an amazing job you doing Ash, you must be very skilled in this." She admires Ash's skill as he goes down holding her waist

"Well you have such wonderful skin." Ash replied as he feels himself get excited and is Rod starts to harden as he massages her lower back to her waist "Ash don't just focus." he tries to think of something else. When he's finished he's about to leave the pool

"Ash wait." Ash stops when Hippolyta then turns to look at him Ash has bright red but then turns to her and the sight is permanently ingrained into his memory there she was sitting on the edge of the pool are legs spread wide exposing her pelvis o him a beautiful breasts dripping with water and her hair tied back still wearing the crown upon her head "You been nothing but extraordinary even facing great temptation Ash come closer." she beckons him to get closer "To tell you the truth about you Ash. ever since you ssved Themyscira from hades I am falling in love you." as Ash was surprised by hrr confession "something that I never thought would have been possible for me and it's ok Ash i already told Diana and she is okay with this." Hippolyta said to him

Ash puts his clothes to the table next to her clothes as she wraps her arms around his neck and Crossing her legs around his waist. As she leans to kiss him then lets go of him "Ash please let me remember what it was like to be loved by a man who truly love his woman." she begged without a word thier lips connect and a gentle but sweet kiss. She pulls back to look at him wondering if he will accept but he wraps his arms around her and the two of them kiss deeply and Hippolyta feel her heart flutter with excitement. Through station is overwhelming to Ash as he deepens the kiss letting their tongues wrestle for dominance Beholder Tighter and starts grinding his still covered Rod against her opening she can feel his excitement but then he breaks the kiss

"Then i can let you find love again." as Ash starts going for her neck kissing it loving bites as he moves down to her breasts kisses them and then starts with her left taking into his mouth licking it sucking on it and nibbling on her bright pink nipple "Oooh mmmm ahhh now i see why Diana loves it and him he is remarkable." Hippolyta was overwhelmed with pleasure that she arches then she feel him playing her right breast making her feel it and loving it even Ash was done sucking he moves to the right giving an equal treatment "Oooohhhh aaaahhhh yes." she loves it more and feeling love returns to her ehen Ash was done he then kisses down her body until his face is right in front of her Womanhood it smells like honey olives

"Wow you smell wonderful " as he starts to lick her his head forcing his face into her as he starts to lick thrusting his tongue in and out "Oooh pooh Ohhh Hera keep going." Hippolyta begged as Ash is going deeper in the opening holding her hips not letting go as she let out a beautiful moan just like Diana Ash enjoys hearing it as she feels her limit rising

"Oh Oh Oooohhhh." she has her first flood bieng released to Ash as he is loving the taste and smell. "Man for a amazonian queen she's wonderful Once Ash comes out of her High knees then removes returns kissing her as he pulls down his last piece of clothing and starts rubbing his rod against her opening she felt it for the first time she feels him inside as Ash looks at her with questioning eyes " Are you sure you're ready this is your first time." Ash asked Hippolyta if she's ready. She smiles at him then kissed Ash in the lips "Ash you give my daughter real love and it exist. I want you to free me from the dark past I have I want to see real love for me." as Ash understands her pain and wants to be free he enters her Womanhood slowly pushing back the tight folds feeling how wet warm at special he was fully inside her pushing up against her womb he starts thrusting in and out of her

"Oh Oh Ohhhhh mmmmm yes I feel it please keep going." she cries out in pleasure as he continues thrusting slowly "You, Diana and the amazons are so beautiful and how tight you are and how amazing you are Hippolyta." Ash admire her inner beauty as he continues kissing her lips and his hands gripping her hips and her butt to give him more leverage into her "I can't believe the amount of love and pleasure I'm getting I never felt this kind of level before in my life" Hippolyta said as she locks her legs around him keeping him inside he then whisper to her I'm about to come Hippolyta." as Ash tries to pull out of her but her legs tighten around him keeping him inside

"No Ash I want you inside me I want to feel real love of a true hero." she cries out that she wants it she wants to feel love inside her again a real man blowing through her as she keeps "Now do it and come inside me Ash!!!" she shouted having no other choice Ash increase his power until finally locking hips going as deep as he can firing his seed into her womb as she has her second massive floods are tight walls keeping Ash fully inside as he fires ropes upon ropes of hot seed into her. The two of them start coming down from their climax as they continued kissing "Diana was right about you Ash, you truly are a real genuine man but a kind loving one." said Hippolyta as she let's Ash clean her up in the tub "Let's just say I'm her real amazonian warrior." he said to her

after she's cleaned Hippolyta then gives him a special tour of a garden and both of them still naked then they come to a large Stone bench "The garden is beautiful Hippolyta just like you with such beautiful hair." as she smiles at him "Ash you are special no wonder Diana loved you..." then she had one solution that can change him forever "Ash you should stay here." she tells him

as he's confused why would she want him to stay

"I know this is the island of women why would you want me to stay?" Ash wanted to know as he notice she lays herself down "I will give you answers for another round a pleasure with you my champion of justice." she said in a romantic voice as he smiles

"As your champion I be honor to treat you like a queen." as he gets behind her "there are lots of positions pleasure and sex for you to enjoy my golden honey olive." as he lifts her leg up with one and thrusting himself into her Womanhood again making her moan at the intrusion "Ooooh I love that my champion." she moans while his other hand gropes her chest the two of them start kissing as he makes love to her again. "You are so tight as ever." Ash tells her

"I never have this much love in years and you are remarkable of love." Hippolyta tells him as Ash is sucking her breast and thrusting her more as they felt thier limit "Ash keep going inside me now!" as he unleash his seed in her they were so exhausted they relax

Once they finish their second round she then gives him a answer why she wants him to stay "Ash you have change people and you change me but all of the Amazons on the Themyscira have begun to admire you for all you have done and now that I have fallen for you as well for all you done for us I am going to make you the king of the Themyscira if you stay Ash we can train you more stronger as well and you may have a honor of marrying my daughter." she said to him as Ash blushes thinking about marrying Diana. He then looks at the Hippolyta

"Hippolyta I will accept living here and ask for Diana's hand in marriage and I would be honored to be Diana's, yours and the amazonian warriors King of Themyscira "when the two of us are ready." he said to her as Hippolyta smiles

"You are remarkable after all Ash But for now let's just rest here on the view." Hippolyta replied as Ash agreed then kiss her and so does she the two of them make out again as Diana was under the large stone benge heard everything Ash said she blushes super hard but then realizes she almost dropped the stone on top of herself "We should go and..." before Ash could finish his words Diana jumps up tackles him to the ground and kiss him deep not letting go then she let go looking at him in tears of Joy

"oh Ash...yes...yes I will marry you." she said as they kissed

when Ash is carrying his beautiful amazonian fiance bridal style and Hippolyta is still naked while Ash was looking at Diana saying "You still have energy left in you why you want me to carry you?" Ash asked her

"Oh I thought I would love my handsome champion to carry me off my feet treating me like his princess." she tells him as Ash smiles at that they return to the temple

"Ash I need to go inside cause I need to be ready cause I want our moment special." as Diana went inside

"You made my daughter more happy Ash." Hippolyta said to him

"Yeah you're right." just then they see a large crowd of Amazon's waiting for them "No my amazonian warriors and I'm not dressed." Ash tries to cover himself up but Diana comes up beside him "Ash it's ok." as Ash saw Diana is also naked in front of him but didn't mind but she giggled

"You're gotten quite popular my Love." as she looks around and sees all the girls fidgeting with their armor and some playing with their hair trying to make it more presentable "I guess all the women of Themyscira wants me." Ash realizes that all of the Amazons on the Themyscira want to mate with him. Diana Whispers to him

"You're going to have a lot of energy to do take on this challenge my warrior." as she starts massaging his Rod giving it to full strength. Ash then took Diana off her feet "I loves a good challenge Diana" as he turns her face to him and kisses her deeply then Ash use his shadow clone jutsu to make more ashes made all the Amazonian warriors thrilled starts stripping naked and kissing the clones expect for Antiope walks to Ash has her clothes off

"Can you do me." she said as Ash nodded as he is kissing Diana his fiance now as he is kissing her beautiful neck and touching her long black beautiful luscious hair Ash feel Hippolyta lower down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss "Diana said it's wonderful so why not." as she licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash moaned feeling it as the clones are groping the amazonian warriors breasts and starts massaging them made them moan

"Oh oh my hera he is good." said the amazonian warriors loving how the clone did it then the clones are pinching thier nipples and starts sucking thier left breasts made them moan "And I'm loving it" said the second amazonian woman letting the clones sucking the milk then starts sucking thier right breasts then the real Ash was licking Antiope's womanhood made her moan

"Oooooh my I am loving this one he's treating us women right." said Antiope as Ash went deeper "Oooooh yes go deeper!" said the amazonian warriors as the clones are doing the same by licking thier womanhood but Hippolyta continues bopping faster as Ash is going more faster then ever as Antiope and the amazonian warriors feel thier first floods were released to Ash's mouth along with the clones and Ash can feel them and loving it then he feels his limit

"Hippolyta I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean but when Antiope saw that

"Mind I get a turn Diana." Antiope said to her as Diana let's her grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss again and the amazonian warriors did the same too as they lick the tips puts them in thier mouths and starts bopping

"Oh yes" said the Ash and the clones as the amazonian warriors and Antiope continues bopping faster Ash then start groping Antiope's butt made her go faster the clones done the same as they feel thier limits

"I'm gonna..." as Ash and the clones fires thier seed in thier mouths and breasts they swallow and licks thier breasts loving it

"Ash after Antiope go for me." Diana said to him as Ash nodded he show them the other pose as he turns Antiope around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding her

"Oh oh oh wow I like this keep going..." Antiope shouted as Ash goes to town in her "I like this one she's beautiful." Ash replied as Antiope feels Ash in her pounding she never felt it before as Ash continues with her then feels his limit

"Antiope I gonna..." ash is planning to get off but she stop him "Inside me now!!!!" as Ash fills Antiope up now Ash starts with Diana as he has his arms around her waist then kisses her they start making out

"Ash you are remarkable." Diana said as Ash kiss her "you are my wonder woman." as he is groping her breasts then massages them made her moan passionately

"Oh oh Ash yes." she loves it as Ash is pinching her beautiful perfect nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and plays her right breast made her moan passionately more "Ash don't stop I love it." she begged as Ash continues never stops as he switch pose as he is sucking her right breast and playing her left breast Diana plays with his hair then when he's done Ash lowers down licking her womanhood

"Mmmmmm oooooh" she said as Ash is going deep to his beautiful amazonian fiance opening she felt it great as she has her legs around his neck letting him continue as she feel her limit "Ash I'm gonna." as her floods were released then Diana looks at Ash with a smile

"Now my love I can give you my treatment." as she lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh Diana..." Ash moaned as Diana continues bopping faster Ash was touching her black long beautiful luscious hair Diana loves it as she keeps going then Ash feels her limit "Diana I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts now Ash gives her a grand finale as they look at eachother's eyes then Ash and the clones place Diana and the amazonian warriors to the floor then on top of them

"Ready Diana." as Diana kiss him "Of course I always dream of us doing it in Themyscira." as Ash thought of the same then Hippolyta and Antiope felt the clones place them to the bed and on top of them then they start kissing and making out Ash along with the clones starts thrusting Diana, Hippolyta and the amazonian warriors slowly and gently they were moaning loving it more :Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes yes yes." said Diana as Ash is continuing thrusting her and the clones are thrusting Hippolyta and the amazonian warriors as they are loving it it's been hours as Ash feels his limit

"Diana I'm gonna..." as Diana has her arms and legs around him "Inside me my love!!!!" as he fires his seed in her but the his shadow clone jutsu worn out seeing the other women depressed not having him but Ash looks at them

"Ladies I'm not done yet!" as the crowd of naked amazonian warriors tackles him as Ash is making love to all these different beautiful perfect women in different positions each of them he never gives up "Amazing he never gives up." Hippolyta said as her body was cover by his seed Diana watches Ash continues as he feels his limit "Girls get ready!!!!" as the amazonian warriors are getting large loads of come inside their wombs each of well pleased and full of love and pleasure from this man that they have all fallen for who is truly the king of the Themyscira but they are all exhausted so was Ash as he is being in the Royal bed with the hippolyta on his right and Diana on his left while surrounding the chamber and down through the temple even into the streets women are all sleeping but naked with massive Grins and smiles on their faces.

"Ash that was outstanding." Diana said to him holding Ash tight so she will never let go Ash was the same "You are my remarkable beautiful amazonian I ever lay my eyes on and I can't wait for us to get married. That my love for you is genuine. So why not we wait we won't be having children anytime soon." Ash tells her as she looks at him

"you sure you want this Ash bieng immortal for your life" Diana asked with a worry look if Ash refused to be immortal as he touch her beautiful face with a smile "when I am ready for immortality once I lived a long life and I know that my beautiful Amazonian, my family and our children are well taken care off then yes I will be immortal with you forever." Ash said as she kiss him with joy "And our love will be together forever." As her and her mother take turns kissing him

"You should sleep while we get dressed and stand guard." as Diana is going to but her mother stop her "Why not both of you sleep together after all your love is unbreakable." said Hippolyta as Diana likes the idea and snuggles to Ash holding on to him and Ash did the same as the two unbreakable warriors are going to have to sleep for a few days after Ash using so much energy and Hippolyta looks at them smiling "Not to worry Ash and Diana I will guard you two in your sleep until you are ready my future king." as she stand guard

**that's it of chapter five of war world in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash ans Diana have arrived to Themyscira and Hippolyta, Artemis, Antiope and the entire amazonian warriors made him the champion of justice and they all fell in love with him but more news is Ash proposed Diana by accident and she said yes and also Ash made his decision to become thier king of Themyscira live with them forever till he's ready but what's gonna happen next in ch 6 Girl's night out and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	6. Girl's night out

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****6**

**Girl's Night Out**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Themyscira)

few days In Themyscira Ash and Diana woke up from thier wonderful romantic night and start pack the Javelin to return back to the Justice League and their home "All set here Diana." said Ash was setting the Javelin up "I'm glad to hear that Ash." Diana replied as Ash was behind her held her waist she likes it

"Like I say I always treat you as my beautiful amazonian princess." Ash replied as Diana kissed her fiance "Once we return to our place we can have a moment." she replied just then they heard Hippolyta comes to them

"Mother something you need." Diana asked her "I just want to come in." as she wants to look inside. Now as she wanders she didn't find this little seating area

"Diana you won't if I have another session of love with my soon-to-be son-in-law / King." said Hippolyta as Diana smiles

"I won't mind but he is going to give me a wonderful time when we get back." she replied

as Diana heads out for a bit as they're kissing abd making out then Ash pins Hippolyta down groping her and kissing her deeply. "Oooh yes you have your way of treating women." Hippolyta tells him as Ash nibbled her neck "But to queen I treat them respect." as He removes her robes leaving her completely naked and he removes his shirt and pants not wanting to have foreplay he penetrates her right from the start.

"Ooh yes I like that." Hippolyta moaned then without a word they continue kissing and making out As he continues thrusting into her and she loves every moment of it.

"Oh oh oh oh yes yes my future king go deeper I want more...more." she said to Ash as the two keep kissing eachother as he goes for her breasts next "Yes yes kiss them and suck them I can't wait bare a child." Hippolyta said as she kisses his neck loving each moment of it Ash continues thrusting her and sucking her sweet milk from her breats they been going at it by hours she wrapped her arms and legs around him letting him go deeper then feels thier limit "Ash just come inside me now." as Ash did what she said as he fills her up Hippolyta was exhausted from her fun with him as she stands up

"Ash this is the most beautiful romantic moment I ever had and thank you." she said giving him a kiss then Artemis and Antiope "Ash before you go we forge these for you." said Artemis as Antiope reveal indestructible bracelets for Ash "indestructible bracelets." Ash replied but instead those are his size

"It's a gift for saving Themyscira my soon to be king of Themyscira." said Antiope as Ash accepts thier gift and wears them "Thank you Artemis and Antiope once we return I will create a perfect future for Themyscira." Ash replied to them as they are happy

"We will be waiting and Diana is lucky to meet you as her friend now soon to be her king." said Artemis as they are leaving Javelin Ash notice Hippolyta left her robes "Hippolyta you forgot your robes." Ash shouted

"Diana will keep it she need it for special occasions." she said as Ash understand why as they're on thier way back Diana sits on Ash's lap and he holds her for the flight back "what do you want to do when we get back my soon to be my wife" Ash asked as she kissed him

"well you can treat me for dinner and a nice hot bath with your remarkable talent." she said as Ash smiles to her "You love it when I treat you as my amazonian woman." as Diana snuggles to his chest as they got a message

"Ash, Diana are you two here." as Ash knew the voice was J'onn as he answered "Yes J'onn its us we are on our way to the Watchtower." Ash replied to him "Actually Superman needs your assistance." he said to them "Put him through." as he did "Ash, Diana sorry for interrupt your moment but I need your help to escort the prisoner to gothcorp in Gotham city." Superman tells them

"Who was it the prisoner we need to escort?" Ash asked him "Her name is livewire Ash but you better be careful she controls electricity but can absorb any electronics and transformer she goes to." he explained

"Like a walking living battery. Diana and I are on our way to gotham if I know where or what is gotham?" Ash wondered

"Don't worry Ash I can escort you there fast." as Ash was glad to have her by his side as she shows him the directions then flew Javelin to Gotham city

(Gotham city)

at the city of Gotham the armor truck that came from Metropolis S. C. U. was driving at the bridge then the guard notice the sign saying GothCorp labs five miles "Five more miles, missy. Hey, you should be happy. If GothCorp Labs can undo your condition you could be back to normal this time tomorrow. - If you ever were normal." the guard said to a girl her skin was light blue, her hair is dark blue but look like a static, she wears a black suit reveals to be Livewire

"Yeah, I love you too, jerk-face." said Livewire as the truck was stopped by the GCPD officer as he show him his license "Metropolis S. C. U. What's the problem?" the guard asked

"Accident up ahead. Where you heading?" the officer asked

"Escorting a prisoner to GothCorp for treatment." said the guard "Go ahead. Just watch out for the down power lines." he said as Livewire heard him said about the power lines "Hello." as the armor truck was moving past the accident when the workers are moving the power lines "Come on." Livewire said reaching as the electricity was absorbed to her

"What the?" the guard said as Livewire appeared in the front seat "And the hits just keep on coming." As she she hits him the truck was moving out of control as a bright light of Electricity appeared and went inside the power lines

"The driver's recovered, and there's been no trace of Livewire since." said girl about Ash's age but she has red hair and wears a batsuit was driving the vehicle called the batmobile "I'll be back in Gotham in less than 48 hours. In the meantime, be careful. I'll see about getting you some special help." said Batman was talking to her in the computer

"If I need it. She's probably on her way back to Metropolis right now." as the girl notice the same electricity was in jumping to every power line "Or not." she said as she drove the batmobile to the other left as Livewire appeared spots the batmobile

"Just what I need, another killjoy in a cape." she replied as she jumped to the batmobile "Hi, I'm Livewire. We haven't been formally introduced, so I'm taking the initiative." as Livewire is zapping the batmobile but at the Javelin Ash and Diana recieved a message from batman "Ash, Diana. Livewire escapes in Gotham you two better get there till I contact Superman." he said

"We're right on it." Ash replied as him and Diana makes a land for the building in gotham

(Superman's place)

"Yeah, Ma, I would be housesitting for Clark the one week Metropolis is dead quiet. Yeah, so far the biggest thrill has been reading Sorting his mail." said the girl has blonde hair was drawing a picture of herself saving metropolis as she received a other call

"That's another call. I'll talk to you later. Hello, Dullsville Central." she said

"Is Clark Kent there?" said batman

"No, may I ask who's calling?" she asked him "A friend. It's critical that he gets this message." he said to her "Shoot." she replied

"Livewire has escaped in Gotham. If he wants to get on top of the story, he needs to get there right away. Do you understand?" he said to her but she sounded excited

"Who is this? Sounds like a cape to me." as batman hang up the girl dropped her picture then change into her costume that has a S on it just like superman as she flew out the window but at gotham Livewire still zapping the other girl as she escapes with a bat glider led towards the park as Livewire appeared

"Nice move. Here's one of mine." as she use her electricity but the girl dodges livewire's moves she keeps dodging then hides in a benge then she toss bat smoke bombs at her Livewire was coughing but escapes and zaps her send the girl flying to the hedge "Fried bat, hot off the grill." as she's going to fire but the girl came and saves her

"Supergirl?" the other girl said to the one called supergirl "That's me." Supergirl said as Livewire hits her and she dropped to the ground "At least Superman had the smarts to keep his distance. Half the size, half the strength and, apparently, half the brain." Livewire starts zapping supergirl as she screams in pain the other girl was up and going to help until a blur was seen hits livewire send her flying reveals it was Ash then Diana appeared and hits her then livewire crashes to the ground

"You two differently need more training Batgirl and Supergirl." said Diana as the two see Diana "You're wonder woman." said Supergirl as her and Batgirl see Ash "And who is this cutie." said batgirl as Livewire stands up

"More heroes ever see what happens to a bug that gets caught in the fly zapper?" as she's going to struck Ash and Diana but was out of power "Lunch break. Catch you later, babies." as they see Livewire escapes in the power lines again "So this is Livewire more like a nutcase you ask me." Ash replied as Batgirl helps supergirl up and they walk to Ash and Diana "Welcome to Gotham." said Batgirl as the police arrived

"So she smoked you." said Bullock the detective talking to supergirl and batgirl "We put up a fight." said Supergirl

" And lost. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but where's the Bat?" he asked as Ash was going to speak "Don't worry Ash it always happens. " said Diana as he see batgirl stood up to supergirl "We're handling this." she said

"Oh, that's reassuring." as Bullock left "Don't let that doughnut dunker get to you. We're gonna have this whole thing sewn up before Batman and Superman get back." said Batgirl

"Sure. How hard can it be? four against one, right?" said Supergirl

"Right." said Batgirl as the girls are going to Ash and Diana "It's amazing to meet you in person Wonder woman and who is this one here." Supergirl asked Diana "This is Ash ketchum him just as he is a member of the Justice League strong Brave person and he's my love." as Supergirl and Batgirl heard that

"It's great to meet you and we want to thank you for the help Ash." said Batgirl

"No problem and I had to say the two of you will be great together." Ash replied as they chuckled "Thanks Ash." said Supergirl as he whispers to them some may call you rookies but you two are already are excellent at what you're doing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." as Ash walks to Diana by then they starting to blush as if they're falling for him and that he believes in them

at the garden was abandon there was a hyena roaming lose near the hedge that look like animals it was going to do business as the elephant one comes alive and kicks it

"Your hyenas have been watering my plants again. One more time, and they're mulch." said the woman has red hair but her skin was light green wearing a darker green suit talking to a blonde pigtail woman "Come on, Red, give them a break. We're all bored cooped up in here." as she was looking at her wardrobe found a red dress "What do you say we get dolled up and go into town?" she said

"America's most-wanted women on a shopping spree. Cute. I've told you a thousand times, we have to keep a low profile. We can't attract Batman's attention until we have some kind of an edge." until they notice the toaster was acting up then Livewire appeared

"Well, ladies, meet your edge." she said

(gotham mall)

Livewire and the two woman are at the gotham mall the one dressed In the red and black jester costume and wears makeup was hitting the door with a hammer while the two are watching

"She tries so hard." said the red hair one as Livewire walks to the door "One side, there. Okay, cupcake?" as she push the other one aside and use her power to open the door

"Really like the way you handle your powers." she said to Livewire

"Stop, I'm blushing." she said as they're inside the mall security guard appeared "Halt. I mean stop. I mean" he said feel shivering in fear

"You don't wanna shoot little old us, do you?" the red hair one said making a move on him until she kiss him but he fell asleep "Didn't think so." she said as they're near the bank machines

"An empty mall, an unguarded cash machine who says life ain't fair? Shall we, babies?" said Livewire as the red hair girl use plant seeds in the machine and vines appeared taking the money out "Nice, but messy." Livewire use her powers at the other bank machine money flies everywhere then they see the other one was hitting the other machine with her hammer

"At least she's consistent." said the redhead as Livewire looks irritated and blast the the third machine "Pick up the cash and load it into the car. I'm going shopping." as Livewire was flying around the mall

"When did we become the gang?" said the blond one

at outside of gotham Ash, Diana, Batgirl and Supergirl are searching for Livewire "Wow, this is incredible." said Batgirl as she was riding supergirl " know. It's my favorite part." said Supergirl flying over gotham then Ash detect source of electricity

"Look." Ash points the girls see it too "Hang on." said Superman as the four are following the electricity. in the mall Livewire is looking at the clothes "Too dark. Too light." she said to the two outfits as she found

"Let me guess, that one is just right." said supergirl just appeared alone "What's the matter, didn't get enough last time?" as Livewire shoot her electricity at her but missed "Playing hard to get." Livewire starts chasing supergirl in the mall close to the elevator as she got her

"Gotcha now." then Batgirl had set up the trap by throwing dust in her but livewire was weak "What is this stuff?" she said

"Silicate dust, completely electrically resistant. You're grounded." as Diana was behind and hits Livewire "End of story." said Supergirl as Ash sense a other source "Wai were not alone" Ash tells them

"Sorry, just the first chapter." as the four see the two women riding a plant

"Ivy? Harley?" said Batgirl

"Friends?" Ash asked her "Not mine." she said to him as Ivy use the seeds on supergirl and Diana as vines appeared "What's this supposed to?" said Supergirl as her and Diana were trapped by it then Harley hits Batgirl with a mallet send her to the elevator "Yo, Sparky, up and at them." as Harley wakes Livewire up with water but she was angry "Are you out of your mind?" she said

"Yeah." Harley replied

"Get me out of here. Now." said Livewire as ivy saw Ash for the first time "A man how can he free them." Ivy said but she notice Ash fights grass with grass as he used leaf blade to cut them free "What he can control plants too." Ivy was shocked as Diana kissed him and supergirl hugged him

"Thanks Ash." said Diana as they notice ivy threw more seeds at the elevator "Well, fire two." as she toss the seeds supergirl used heat vision but Ash notice something about those seeds

"Not good!" as Ash moves in speed opens the elevator door and went inside

"Thank you for being so predictable, Supergirl. You just released the most virulent allergenic pollen in the floral kingdom. The reaction is quite deadly, as your playmate is finding out." said Ivy as Supergirl is going to save Batgirl and Ash "Hold on." she said but both her and Ivy notice Ash was out but fine

"virulent allergenic pollen good thing I'm immune to poison cause of my ability." Ash manage to cure Batgirl with a canteen of water and use the waterbending heal combine with the antidote he had in his pocket

"What in the name nature are you?" she said as Harley appeared in a car "Hop in, Red." as she did and saw Livewire unconscious "What's with her?" she asked

"She shopped till she dropped." as they got away

(batgirl's apartment)

the four had reach to Batgirl's apartment as Kara was amazed So you know how to work all this stuff?" said Supergirl

"It's my job. I'm a systems and data analyst at police headquarters. Aside from paying my rent, it gives me access to all police activity." said Batgirl was unmasked looking at her laptop "From here?" said Supergirl

"Yeah. I can hack in whenever I want. Just don't tell my dad." said Batgirl "You're secret is safe with me batgirl." said Ash as she chuckled "Just call me Barbara Gordon and I guess you have a secret Identity as Ash ketchum." Barbara asked him as he laugh

"No that's my real name i have no superhero identity." as her and Supergirl were stunned and Diana chuckled

"It's true." she said

"Your life is so cool." Supergirl said to Barbara "Yeah, well - So how about you?" she asked her about her life "Well, I kind of live on a farm." she said to her

"A farm? Like chickens and cows and stuff?" said Barbara "Yeah. What about it?" supergirl asked "Fresh air. Early to bed, early to rise. None of this constant night work. No big-city congestion. You are so lucky." said Barbara

"I've got a lot of chores." said supergirl

"Chores? Man, I always wanted to have chores." Barbara replied wanted to do chores in the farm as Ash agreed

"It is true but where I came from I'm out of the country trees, fresh air, no worries, no wars, nothing just paradise." said Ash as the girls were amazed of his life "He's right I been there and met Ash when we were kids." that got them surprised as supergirl smiles "I guess what they say is true. The grass is always greener So, what are we gonna do now?" said Supergirl

"We're going to find them supergirl." Ash replied as she chuckled "Ash call me Kara." Kara tells her real name "You know you and Barbara had great names." as they blush again by that

(Iceberg lounge)

in the iceberg lounge Ivy, Harley and Livewire are inside the sitting on the table "Ain't this place great, Sparky? Look at the iceberg. They got real seals in there." as Harley imitate one of them "Yeah, and lots of water." said Livewire

"Ah, come on, wet your whistle." said Harley was pouring water in her cup "I don't do liquids!" she said to her

"I said I was sorry. Dry up!" said Harley

"You know, Livewire you could show little appreciation. Without us, you'd be a dead battery." said Ivy as Livewire look angry 'I'll show you how dead I am." she said to them "That sounds like a challenge but got beaten by a boy which you didn't told me that the one they were with controls grass and worse he's immune to my pollen." she said

"Hey I didn't know he can do that he just punch me to the air and a hard one too." she still felt that mark on her side as the manager shows up

"Ladies, ladies, please. I run a respectable club here." he said

"No one's talking to you, lard butt." Livewire said that made him angry "That's it, out you three pixies go." he said

"This could be fun after all." as the girls cause a disaster in the lounge after they're gone "That's right. I need chain saws, dump trucks hedge clippers and a bottle of aspirin down here." he said as the manager heard the door open

"Now. We're closed. Besides, you aren't even old enough to come in here." he said as Ash has a look at him "I assume that's the penguin." Ash asked Diana and Barbara as they nodded then Kara grabbed penguin

"Wanna see my ID?" she said to him "No. I want Batman, Superman or someone who can do something." he said as Ash spoke "Hey show some respect to the girls Like it or not, we're all you've got. You either play with us or give up the game." Ash tells him as Kara and Barbara are amazed by Ash stood up to them

"Wow he just did that." said Kara as Diana nodded "Yes that's why I love him...he always helps others." she said as Penguin had no choice "Oh, all right. Not that I know anything, mind you. - Of course not - But I do hear rumors about where our green little vixen and her jaded jester may be hiding." he said to them

(Animal park)

"So this is home sweet home, huh? I guess it's okay, if you're into green." said Livewire looking at the hideout "You're not gonna get all hissy and rude again now that we've kissed and made up?" said Ivy

"No, but I could do without the mutts." as she scared the hyenas off "Beat it!" as Harley was angry at her "She has a point, Harl." said Ivy as the plants are vibrating "What's with the rhubarb?" Livewire asked

"We've got visitors." said Ivy as Ash, Diana, Kara and Barbara had arrived "How much silicate do you have?" Diana asked

"Enough to cover a house. If Livewire gets within 20 feet, she's neutralized." said Barbara as Ash likes the plan "Shall we?" Ash replied as Kara starts using x-ray vision to search "See something?" Ash said in comm as Kara see harley

"Yeah." as she notice Harley makes a face "They know we're here!" Diana tells them as they were caught by vines and took the silicate dust "So much for master plans." as Livewire destroyed it but Ash cuts them free with his Blood blade and in his life fiber synchronization form

"Whoa that's awesome." Kara said staring at him as he helps Diana, Kara and Barbara up then looks at Ivy and Livewire "you had to go through me first sparky sparkplug." as she is angry

"your knight in shining armor won't survive this babies." as she zaps him but was fine Kara, Barbara, Harley and Ivy were shocked by this "what how can you be immune to electricity?" Ivy said

"my ability static body means her tricks never harm me" that really got Livewire mad "You take him, wonder dupe and Super-snot. I want Batsy." as Livewire fights Barbara Harley was behind Ash going to hit him but Ash tricks her with his cham "Hey I'm Ash..." as Harley was blushing then fainted with a smile and hearts on her eyes "I guess too much." Ash said as Ivy calls her plant animals to Fight Ash, Diana and Kara "Circus time, sweeties." as the elephant was going to crush Kara and Diana as Ash manage to save them by using grasswhistle made the plants chanted like snakes

"What is this music it's beautiful." as Ivy was calm Ash helps Diana and Kara up but Livewire still fights Barbara as she use the trash lid as a shield to stop her electricity "Overstepping yourself a little?" she said

"Try me." Barbara said as the fight continues of the two "Okay, honey, the gloves are off." she goes overdrive as her electricity hits the plant elephant "My baby!" said Ivy was out of the trance went to the water tank to start the water but she saw Ash use water gun to stop the fire

"What he saved my babies." as she's going to drop but Ash saved her Ivy saw this and blushed "You saved me why?" she asked

"You may be a criminal but I don't take a life." as Ash see Livewire going to end Barbar:It had to end sometime, Bratgirl." she said

"Hey Livewire take a bath!" as Ash use hydro pump coming out of his hand "Ah, no." as she was hit by it and was unconscious "Need a hand Barbara." Ash said as Barbara smiles at him "Thanks Ash." said Barbara as she is up then Diana and Kara arrived "We did it." said Kara as Ash nodded with a smile then takes Livewir, ivy and Harley

"I'll take the three to police department and Diana you can take Kara and Barbara to Javeli. " sad Ash as Diana kissed him "I can see you back and still time for our moment." as Ash kiss her back and left to the police department "You know you two are looking tired why not stay at our apartment for the night." said Diana

"Really you wouldn't mind?" said Kara as Ash appeared fast "Of course and besides you girls need a nice hot bath." he said as the girls accepted thier offer and return to the Javelin to return home

(Ash's apartment)

As they made it to Ash's apartment that just got more bigger Diana, Shayera, Kara and Barbara are in the amazon bath Ash did up as they were enjoying it naked "Ohh this is the life." said Kara enjoying it "You said it Kara this girl can live like this." said Barbara was relaxing in the water then Shayera was washing herself up

"I agreed this girl can live with this and I have a secret that I didn't had a chance I love Ash!" said Shayera as they notice Ash was here "Oh Ash I uh..." as Ash calm her down

"It's Alright Shayera i understand and i can tell Kara and Barbara are the same as well." as Ash walks to Barbara "Ash you don't had to come...oh Oh Hmmm oooh wow..." Barbara was lost of words of how Ash was massaging her shoulders and her back takes the tension away

"Wow he is talent." Barbara moaned by it as he starts going for her hips then Kara was coming to him "Mind he can do me Barbara." she asked as Barbara didn't mind cause Ash was doing her as will she too feel her tension takes away

"Ooooh my Ash if you were a kryptonian I will enjoy this." said Kara as the girls notice Ash jumps in with no clothes the three except Diana are blushing then Ash is massaging both Kara and Barbara's abs to thier wonderful breasts "You know who beautiful Diana, Shayera and you two are." as they blush then Ash notice Diana and Shayera are behind him

"Ash how about we take your tension away." as the four kiss him over his body Ash was enjoying how good they are by then Ash held Barbara first as he is kissing her neck to her breasts "You are remarkable Barbara." as he's groping her breasts then massages them made her moan "Oooh Ash wow." she moaned as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast then Kara lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss she licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ash can feel the beautiful kryptonian as he is groping Barbara's butt made her moan more how he is doing it and sucking her right breast then Kara continues bopping faster as he was done he starts licking her womanhood made Barbara moaned more as he went deeper more and she loves it they been going at it by hours as they each feel thier limit "Ash..." as Barbara releases her floods in Ash's mouth then Ash firrs his seed in Kara's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Diana and Shayera's turn "Ash i been waiting for this." said Shayera as Ash kiss her he was the same as he kisses both Diana and Shayera and they're kissing him more then Ash starts groping Diana's breasts and massages them

"Ooooh yes Ash." she moaned as Ash never stops he pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast then he felt Shayera kissing his chest and lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it as he continues sucking Diana's right breast and playing her left breast as he was done he starts licking her womanhood

"Ooooh that's it." Diana moaned as Ash went deeper then Shayera is bopping faster Ash is never that lucky of bieng with more beautiful girls as they been continuing at hours each of them feel thier limit "Ash!" Diana feel hers first as she releases her floods in Ash's mouth then Ash fires his seed in Shayera's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean by then Shayer, Kara and Barbara are worried

"Ash wait if we do you know what if we get pregnant." said Barbara said to him as Diana touch her shoulder "Don't worry Ash and i are thinking we aren't ready for children yet but he has a solution." as Ash use his Aura on them to protect thier wombs as he walks to Barbara and held her waist

"Now we can continue without a problem." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Barbara was moaning and loving how he did it "Oh oh ooooohhh I love him already I could move in with him." she said as Ash is going faster and kisses her more Barbara wrapped her arms and legs around him letting him continue more they been going at it be hours

"Ash I'm gonna..." as she feels Ash fires his seed in her Barbara was exhausted went back to the tub then Ash went to Kara as he pinned her to the wall "Ready kara." as Kara kiss him

"Go for it." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently as he lay her down lift her leg up and continues "Ooooohhhhhhh wow I'm staying with my hero." she said as Ash is kissing her and sucking her breast while still thrusting they been going at it well "Ash get ready I want you in me!!!" as Kara felt Ash explode his hot seed in her she kissed him on the lips and dive to the tub

now Ash looks at Shayera as he turns her around he is groping her butt made her moan but touch her wings admiring them he place his rod in her butt starts pounding her

"Oh oh Oh Oooohhhh Ash yes pound me harder!" Shayera moaned as Ash goes to town in her "Man she's tight and beautiful and I like it!" Ash replied as he continues pounding her he starts groping her breasts as he keeps going "Oh Ash you are good don't you ever stop!" she moaned as they been going at it by hours "Ash please don't stop!!!!" as Ash fills her up Shayera went back to the tub

Now Ash goes for his beautiful amazonian place her to the bath and massages her breasts then he's on top of her "Ready Diana." as she kiss him "Always will my love" as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly as well they turn around Diana start riding him she learn this well as Ash moan Diana ridels faster even her breasts were bouncy then he turns her around and thrusting her more "Oh yes Ash you are my victor." she admire as she wrapped her arms and legs around him not letting him go then they felt thier limit and Ash release his seed in her now they were exhausted Ash was being clean by Diana, Shayer, Kara and Barbara even massage him like he did to them as they are done bathing Ash was sitting in the couch wearing a bathrobe so are Diana, Shayer, Kara and Barbara with towels wrapped around thier heads watching news

"livewire, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn. So who was responsible for the caller?" said the reporter as Bullick spoke "Just Wonder woman the new hero and a couple of rookies." said Bullock

"Rookies?" said Kara

"You bum!" said Barbara but they heard more from the tv "Impressive." the reporter said to the detective "Well, they show some potential." he said to her

"Yes!" said both

**that's it of chapter six of girl's night out in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana are heading back home but learn the trio Livewire, Harley and Ivy are causing havoc in Gotham and they met Kara and Barbara AKA Supergirl and Batgirl then stop the trio but what's gonna happen next in ch 7 and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond also I have plans of an Injustice DCAU version and maybe a enter the Spider-verse version of Ash met five of Diana's counterparts be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	7. brave and the bold

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****7**

**brave and the bold**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Ash's apartment)

Two months since beating the villain trio Livewire, Ivy and Harley and morning breaks Ash was seen in bed. On his left Barbara and Diana and then on his right Kara then Hawkgirl. Each of them happy Ash was the first wakes up with them naked on him. "They are so beautiful but the one is most was Diana ever since I had a secret crush on her but when I came here several months we are actually a great team she reminds me of Dawn, Kari, Ryuko, Twilight, Elsa and Lara together" Ash has a internal monologue about his relationship with Diana and for the past several months living here in the her World "All my time I gained a lot of training from places, Amazonian warriors and Diana are great teachers just like my other masters and I had a lot of experiences but also I probably found a lot of love and reuniting with his first real Crush." Then he's also thinking one thing in his mind

"I kind of miss some of my other friends and my other love ones back home. yet I wonder how would they react to seeing Diana again." suddenly Ash Giggles to himself about Brock flirting with her and yet Diana flips him over with the flick of her wrist and this of course wakes up the other girls

"Hey what's so funny Ash?" said Kara as he just smiles "Oh nothing...nothing at all." holding them tighter

by then they all got up and freshin up for the morning and were amazed by Ash'sskills of cooking "Impressive how do you know how to cook Ash?" Barbara asked him as Ash chuckles "I travel a lot and learn from my friends." Ash replied even Diana was amazed of how he does it "You really have grown much Ash I had to say you make a perfect future husband." said Diana as Ash blushed

"Thanks Diana." by then Barbara heads back to Gotham while Supergirl heads back to Metropolis "Ash we want to say thanks for the amazing time we had and believing in us." Ash nodded then kiss them then he gives them one of his infinity comm that has a his crest of will as it's logo "Whenever you need help contact me." Ash replied as they nodded when they left

"I guess it's you, me and Shayera here to today Diana." Ash said to her as Diana sits next to him "Of course Ash and we can have our relaxing moment." she tells him just then Diana gets a call to head back to the Watchtower.

"Ash I should go I'm needed in the Watchtower." Diana tells him as he notice him and Shayera are going to stay cause they're not needed yet "I'll see you back Diana and I still owe you a date that you didn't have." as Diana kisses Ash "I'll be waiting Ash and farewell." as she heads out.

by the Ash and Shayera have some time together by helping out. "You know Ash whenever I am on missions I wear my mask to hide myself but you without my mask is remarkable." she said as Ash chuckled a bit "Well I can say no one hides thier true beauty within themselves." Ash tells her as Shayera blush more but she starts taking her clothes off

"You know Ash we are alone how about you go round two on me." as Ash looks at her wraps his hands around her waist then kiss her Shayera accepts they're kissing and making out Ash was nibbling her neck, plays her hair then his hands are groping her butt made her moan more

"Ash you are so good." she said then Ash is groping her breasts "I just getting started." as he is massaging her breasts made her moan passionately "Ooooh now I know why Diana love it, he's not rough." She moaned as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast. "Ohhhhh Mmmmm." she replied as Ash never stops then he starts sucking her right breast never stops made her play his hair more as he was done Ash lowers down starts licking her womanhood "Oooohhh mmmmm." she enjoys it how Ash is going more deeper in her she wrapped her arms around him letting him continue as she felt her limit she releases her floods in Ash's mouth and breathe heavily

"You enjoyed it a lot." Ash said to her as Shayera looks at him "Oh really it's my turn." Shayera lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Wow she is good." Ash said enjoying how Shayera was bopping faster Ash plays her hair and her wings made her go more faster Ash moaned more letting her continue at hours as he feels his limit

"Shayera I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Shayera swallows it and licks her breasts clean then he pinned her to the wall "Ready." he said as Shayera kiss him "I was born ready Ash." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently "Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash..." Shayera moaned as he humps her against the wall kissing and playing with her breasts she loves it more

"Keep going Ash keep going!" she said to him letting Ash continue thrusting her as they feel thier limit coming "Shayera I'm gonna..." Ash replied as Shayera keep him close "Inside me Ash inside me now!" as he releases his seed in her they are all exhausted for a minute they relax by then him and Shayera have a hot bath together then got dressed Shayera has her mask on "I'll be off Ash I got a call that Central City it's gone." she said as Ash couldn't believe that "That's crazy how can an city disappear that fast." Ash replied as Shayera was the same

"We'll investigate and maybe we can take a break from all our missions one day." as she kiss him and flew off "Yeah someday." Ash replied he was at home alone with no one "What to do pikachu." said Ash as pikachu wish he can help but Ash has a idea

"Hey I know what do." as Ash has his kamui on and heads to the door good thing he still has Jarvis to show the location of Arkham as he's on his way there by a minute he found it "There it is but it seem...gritty." as Ash heads to Arkham Asylum to see Harley and Ivy again.

"Why do I have a bad feeling of seeing them again and can't get them out of my head." he said to himself of why he wants to see The sexy Ivy and spunky Harley wait how did that got to his mind

"Maybe I just had to see if I can help them be better selves." Ash replied So he goes in he see the first cell has Harley's name "That was easy?" Ash went inside and find Harley "You! you got lot of nerves showing up wise guy." she said as Ash spoke "Easy harley I'm here to help you." Ash said as she is stung at the level of how he wanted to see her and helped her mind getting the joker's harsh and evil corruption out of her

"You helping me fat chance I never be cured." Harley said to him "It's never too late for me to help out." as Ash walks closer to her then touch her hand "See are you feeling like hitting me with that mallet." Ash asked her as Harley feels calm "Why are you different than the joker cause no one care hehehe." she is still her wild and silly self but she comes to terms with the reality that the joker doesn't love her.

"Maybe because he used you Harley that's not real love by bieng abused by him." Ash tells her as Harley understand him somehow. "How could you help me and show true love." she asked him as Ash comforts her with a kiss passionately she was stunned by it then she accepted it they start kissing and making out Ash teleported somewhere for privacy was at the ocean Harley likes but was wondering how did he do that but she can figure out later as they continue kissing and making out Ash starts removing in prison clothes leaving her completely naked in front of him

"You look great." as Harley blushed then continues kissing him more Ash has his clothes removed too as they were kissing more Ash is groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan crazy "Oh oh oh oh wow wow wow wow." she said as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more "That's it keep going!!!!" she said doesn't want Ash to stop as he continues sucking her right breast now and playing her hair made it more exciting as he was done Ash lowers down licking her womanhood made her moan by his touch

"Ooooohhhhhhh." she said as Ash never stops licking her deep she wrapped her legs around him letting him continue more as she feel her limit she releases her floods in Ash's mouth "You really are crazy." Ash replied

"Now you can see me in action!" as she lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth and start bopping "Crazy but good." Ash moaned as she continues bopping faster Ash plays her hair again and squeezing her butt more made her continues at hours as Ash feels his limit

"Harley..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him but Harley jumps on him and place his rod in her womanhood they said nothing as they start kissing and making out Harley starts bouncing like crazy riding him

"Oh oh oh you are so crazy." Ash tells her as Harley is bouncing like crazy." Ash moaned as she continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncy they enjoyed eachother at hours till they feel thier limit

"Ash here it comes." as Ash has enough time to use his Aura to seal her womb till he fires his seed in her they were exhausted and rest "Wow now I experience real love but bieng blinded for what I believe in." Harley replied feeling down as Ash keep her close

"I know there's goodness in you." that made her feel better then they decided to rest a bit

(Central city)

at the streets of Central city Green lantern, Flash and a gorilla named Solovar are wander at the empty streets "Am I the only one creeped out here? Where is everyone?" said Flash seeing no one in the city "Perhaps the shield frightened them." said Solovar

"Could be, but usually when a city looks this empty, Flesh-eating zombies are involved." Flash tells them "You watch too many movies." Green lantern said to him as the Solovar stops him

"Shh! Listen." he said as they heard the crowd shouting indistinctly in the street. "Maybe you don't watch enough." as they follow the voices they see the crowd chanting about "Grodd!".

"We're too late. They're already under his control." Solovar said to them that the people are under control of someone "Uh, how many of these headbands you got left?" Flash asked him

"Two." he said

"That's not gonna be enough." he said to him

At outside of the city Diana, J'onn and Shayera are there but can't get inside because of the shield was around it made the city invisible as Batman was checking on the data "Diana, I've analyzed the data you sent." he said

"Can you tell us how to penetrate the force field?" Diana asked him "Not yet, but I've discovered something else-- A second energy signature Similar to the one you've encountered, Except it's in Africa." Batman tells them in his computer

"Africa?" Diana replied hearing this "Could the city have been transported there?" said J'onn but Batman denied it "Unlikely, but it's worth investigating. I'm sending coordinates to your onboard G. P. S. I'll rendezvous with you there." he said to them

at the city crowd is still chanting "Grodd!" as he revealed to be a black gorilla wearing device that seems to control him "People of Central City, The age of hairless, simple-minded humanity is over. Today a new age dawns. Today Grodd rules. Humans are slow, ugly, immoral, And have an unpleasant body odor." Grodd said

"Hey, who you calling slow?" Flash said in the middle of the crowd "Flash, don't heckle the supervillain." said green lantern

"We don't have to listen to this." he said to him

"Humans are inferior creatures, Fit only to serve at my whim. But after Gorilla City falls, You will be the paving stones On which I will build my new empire." said Grodd

"Hey, monkey boy, why don't you go climb a skyscraper?" Flash tells him as Grodd sees them "Intruders! Destroy them!" he said as the crowd chanting "destroy them!" coming towards them. "Couldn't keep your big mouth shut, could you?" said Green lantern as crowd are coming close to them still chanting "destroy them!". "We need some breathing room." Green lantern use his ring to create a molt around them

(Arkham)

Ash and Harley made It to Arkham and locks her up all cleaned like nothing happened "Don't worry Harley I promise I'll do everything in my power to get you out" Ash said as she holds on tight

"And I will be waiting for him Mister A." as she went in her cell with a smile Now Ash was going to visit Ivy too but thats when he gets a call from batman "Yes what is it?" Ash asked him "Ash you are needed Central city was trapped a forcefield and I locate one in Africa we will meet you there." he said to the guardian

"Tell Diana I'm on my way." as Ash turns his comm off "A forcefield around central city I better get there in speed." as Ash moves fast and disappear as well

(central city)

at the city the mind controlled people are going after Green lantern, Flash and the gorilla "Make yourselves scarce. I'm going after Grodd." as Green lantern is taken the flight then the police have thier guns out "Stop the intruder." as they open fire but green lantern defend himself good then for Flash and Solovar are still fighting off the crowd "Destroy! Destroy!" said the two girls are going to attack

"Stay back!" he said

"Hey, girls, it's me, remember? I saved your lives this morning." said Flash who have know thses girls "Destroy! Destroy!" as they threw rocks at him "Ow! That's gratitude for you." said Flash as more police appeared used rocket launcher at green lantern "Ohh!" but he is saved by his forcefield "Would you excuse me?" as Flash moves fast stops the rocket launchers as lectronic whine.

"I'd bail if I were you." he said as the the Rocket blew up as Green lantern looks at the city hall "Where's Grodd?" he said

(Africa)

At africa Ash made it first before Batman and the others as he checks on the forcefield that they mentioned "Interesting it looks advanced but what made it?" Ash wondered as he see batman appeared "Your guess as good as mine." he said as he studied the forcefield when the Javelin made land Diana, J'onn and Shayera arrived

"There's no question. This energy field is identical to the one in Central City." said Batman

"Great. We couldn't get through that one, either." Shayera replied touching the forcefield "And there's still no sign of the city or its inhabitants." said Diana as Ash sense danger coming "Perhaps if we-- Aah!" Shayera screamed as she was stunned along with J'onn and Batman "Shayera, J'onn, Batman!" Diana said as Ash see it going to fire again "Look out" Ash moves Diana out of the way then moved away from the stun cannon "Ash thanks." she kissed him for saving her as they saw who took them in the forcefield "Gorillas intelligent kind." Ash replied seeing them "Ash we need to save them." said Diana as Ash stops her "Wait we can't go there we get caught too." Ash tells her "You're right Ash how could we get in." she wondered as Ash has a idea "Transform" as Ash changes into a gorilla Diana was amazed "Amazing Ash you can transform perfectly." she said as Ash did the same to her "Thanks Diana but we must find them quick before it reaches it's limit." as she nodded and go further the gorillas see them and let them inside as they had a look at the city full of more gorillas "Wow remarkable is it Ash." said Diana looking at the city

at the prisonhold shayera, J'onn and batman woke up and see the gorilla appeared "They are awake, sir." he said as the other one appeared with a scar on his face "Where are we? Who's in charge?" said Shayera as the gorilla spoke "You misunderstand the situation, intruder. You will answer my questions." he said

"Sure. Just get us out of these things." said Shayera as the gorilla looks at her

"It is not my policy To allow spies to roam free." he said as J'onn spoke "We are not spies, Nor will you hold us against our will. We-- aarr!" as he was stunned

"J'onn!" said Shayera

"You will find Gorilla City much more difficult to leave Than it was to enter." said the gorilla as Ash and Diana are watching them at the window "Gorilla City?" Diana replied

"But why they think they're spies for a reason?" Ash wondered as they listen "Now, let us begin again. Who sent you?" he said

(Central city)

Grodd had made it to the launching pad of the missiles as the soldier appeared "Halt! Who goes there?" he said to grodd "Your lord and master. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the missile control room?" he said to him

"As you wish, lord Grodd." said the soldier in his control let him and a scientist inside the control room "Launch codes accepted. The nuclear missiles are at your command." she said to him about the missiles "Excellent. Enter these targeting coordinates." as Grodd gives her the coordinates

:Targets locked. Confirming Gorilla City. All systems are go." she tells him

"Commence firing sequence." Grodd commands as they did as planned at the city the crowd is still in grodd's control are going for the heroes "Flash, I can't hold them off much longer." said solovar as Flash looks at him "How much do you weigh?" he asked him "About 400 of your pounds. Why do you-- aah! Ahh!" Flash picks up the gorilla and moves faster to the ally

"Oh! 400 pounds, huh? You sure you did the math right?" he said as Green Lantern arrived "Grodd got away again, But if he used his rocket bike, My ring can follow his trail." he said to them :I've gotta get me one of those." as they all followed the trail that leads to the launch He must be inside." he said then the guard appeared

"Halt, in the name of Grodd!" as Solovar K-0 him with a punch "Hurry, before Grodd finds out we're here." then alarm came off "Something tells me he already knows." Flash tells them

"No, that's a launch alert!" as he points at the missiles are launching to the air "I'll go after the missiles. You stop Grodd!" said Green lantern going after the missiles

"Right. Stop Grodd? How?" Flash replied as green lantern was going after the missles at the hold the gorilla keeps hitting J'onn "Unh!" he said

"Quit stalling, spy. Tell me who sent you!" said the gorilla "No one sent us." said J'onn as the gorilla don't believe that "Lies! I want the truth, Or you'll all pay most dearly! I'll give you one last chance, Starting with you." he said to Shayera as Batman is going to make his escape "Take your best shot." she said

"Grrr!" as the gorilla is going to hit her "No!" both Ash and Batman hit him "Get them!" he said as one of them was going for Ash but Diana picks the gorilla up "Oof!" he said

"No one hurts my Ash!" she said as the fight continues Shayera and J'onn are free "Now Let's go before they call security." Ash said as they escaped "haaa! Security, stop them!" the gorilla said as the security are chasing them Ash, Diana, Shayera, J'onn and Batman are running past the gorillas who are frightened "What madness is this?" said Diana

"Let's not wait around to find out." said Shayera as Ash stops them "Ash what...oh right I remember thanks Ash." said Shayera as Ash notice the gorillas as he has his blade out "Try to escape like that again, And I promise you will regret it." said the gorilla as they notice the forcefield was down "What? The shield wall-- it's shutting down! Get it back up immediately!" he said to the other gorilla trying to turn it on

"It's not responding. Someone's overridden the system." he said

"Grodd." the gorilla found out "Sir, defense scans have detected Armed missiles heading this way. What are your orders?" said the gorilla wants to know what to do

"Evacuate the city immediately!" he said to them "But what about the humans?" said the other gorilla

"I've got bigger problems now." he said

"Maybe we can help." Diana said to them "You? What could you possibly do to save us?" he said to them as Ash changes to his life fiber synchronization form "Just watch." said Ash with a strong will in him at outside Green lantern goes for the first missile and deactivate it then explodes

"That's one down." he said

"Missile number 1 deactivated." as Gorilla grodd heard it in the control room "What happened?" he said as Flash and the gorilla appeared "Best guess? It was my buddy with the power ring." he said to the ape

"You again!" he said

"Grodd, you're under arrest for crimes against Gorilla City." said the Solovar has his pistol at him "In 5 more minutes, there won't be a Gorilla City." he said to him then Green lantern was trying to deactive the second missile "Come on, come on." as he yanks the component off then explodes but the piece of metal hits him "Uhh!" Green lantern was unconscious

"Missile number 2 deactivated." said the scientist "It's over, Grodd." said Solovar

"No!" Grodd charges to Solovar takes him down "I won't lose to the likes of you!" as his helmet was hit beating like a drum from Flash "Guess who?' he said

"What?" as he has his helmet up "Where are you, human?" he said as Flash shows up "You want a piece of me, chuckles? Come on." Flash moves fast as Grodd missed him "Raah!" he was furious and going after him

at africa Green lantern wakes up then goes after the missles "No. I'm too late!" he said just then Ash, Diana, Shayera and J'onn arrived to stop the missiles gorillas are screaming. as Ash grabbed it "Shayera now!" as Hawkgirl uses her weapon while Ash is holding on to it and she spins around and then Ash let's go and then uses quick attack to move in front of the missile and then catches it bringing it down to the ground then breaking it in half

"That's three down!" Ash said as J'onn removes the component let's the other one collapsed but Ash notice the one was broke in half was heading to the city "It's coming this way! There's nowhere to hide!c said the gorillas as Diana see Ash grabs the half in full strength of his training from the amazonian warriors he is grunting.

"Like Diana said "Hera, give me strength!" Ash manage to stop it the gorillas were cheering Diana runs to Ash then kissed him for his heroic deed he did "The fates were kind today." she tells him as Ash smiles

"You're right on that Diana and Your city is safe now we can return this." as Ash and Diana are off to central city

"Missile number 4 deactivated." said the scientist as Flash see his friends arrived "She's right and endangering your kind is against the laws of nature." Ash said to Grodd was so angry

"I don't know who you are human but I'll rend you limb from limb!" as he's going to hit Ash but he dodge "Unh! Oof!" then Flash shows up "Gotta catch me first." said flash as grodd is going for him but missed as Ash and Diana punched him at the face

"Those two are clever but Stand still and fight me, you simpletons!" said Grodd

"We could do that. Tell you what. You ditch the mind control helmet, And I'll ditch the headband." said Flash as Solovar heard that "Flash, don't!" said Solovar as Ash stops him

"No he knows what he's doing." as Diana knew Ash is right Flash is up to something "Come on, gorilla my dreams. Take off the helmet! Heh!" as he took his headband off

"You're a bigger fool than I thought." he said to Flash

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're naked." said Flash as Ash was dumbstruck "Naked seriously that's what you come up with." Ash tells him

"The world will miss your sparkling intellect. Good-bye, Flash." as he's going to use his helmet but he got zapped "Aargh!" then was unconscious when the scientist was running to him "What have you done to him?" she said

"Simple. When I pushed the helmet down over his eyes, I also crossed some wires." he said

"How could you? You've destroyed the greatest mind on Earth." she said holding him "You'll be ok, Now that you're free from his mind control." Flash tells her "What are you talking about? He never used that on me. I loved him." as they found it awkward "Internet romances, huh? Go figure." said Flash as Ash has her handcuffed "Don't worry about her I bet the police will know who stole the isotope and I give them the coordinates right now" said Ash as him, Diana and the others went to gorilla city

"I'm sorry we misjudged you. We can never repay you for all you've done." said the gorilla

"No biggie. What's gonna happen to Grodd?" Flash said as Ash wants to know too "I'll show you." said Solovar as they see grodd was mindless and act like a normal gorilla "the feedback from his helmet completely wiped out his mind." said Solovar

"I almost feel sorry for him." Ash said as Green lantern was the same "You have my solemn word that he will receive the best of care." said Solovar as they are ready to go "Ash you did great for saving the city." said Diana as Ash looks at her "We all did if it was Kanto I would do the same." Ash replied feel homesick as Diana can tell as she has a idea " Ash since I let you stay at Themyscira i think we should head to your world and take some time off just you and me." she replied but Ash likes that "You're right we should take a few days off and I bet my friends and my mom will be happy to see you again." Ash said

"I like that idea." they kissed then Flash came over

"Not bad, huh? I outsmarted a supergenius." he said to them

"Guess you're not as dumb as you look." said Green lantern "Yeah, and I" as Ash walk to him whispered what it means "Hey, I resent that. No one makes a monkey out of me." he said as they left grodd drops the banana his memory returns

**that's it of chapter seven of girl's night out in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana, Shayera, Kara and Barbara are testing then went part way Diana and Shayera are doing thier mission then Ash visit Harley going to help her but Ash learns about Grodd and gorilla city but what's gonna happen next in ch 8 Homeward Bound with new and old faces and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond also I have plans of an Injustice DCAU version and maybe a enter the Spider-verse version of Ash met five of Diana's counterparts be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	8. Homeward Bound with new and old faces

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****8**

**Homeward Bound with new and old faces**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Ash's apartment)

It's been a while since after the defeat of gorilla name Grodd and save the city from his revenge Ash was setting up his stuff and was all set "Ready to see home again pikachu." Ash replied as pikachu hops on his shoulder

"Pika" said Pikachu as Diana was behind him "All ready Ash." she said as Ash kiss her "All set here." as Ash has his device and active the portal "Thank you Pidge." Ash replied as him and Diana are ready They use the portal and are back in Pallet Town "There it is Pallet town." Ash replied as Diana was staring at it "Your home is still the same as I remember Ash." Diana admires his home so much "Kanto never changes once we get to my place." Ash said to her as they travel more Diana remembers how she walk with him when they were small "Does Kanto bring back old times Ash." she said to him Ash knew what she mean as Diana notice Ash was staring at the spot where she train him the ways of the amazonian. "Yeah old times and there it is!" Ash points at the Massive Mansion.

"Wow Ash you live here?" Diana asked him as he nodded "I build it." that made Diana surprised that Ash build that house as He shows her around until a pink blur pounce on him "Ash ash ash welcome back how's your trip did you meet your friend delia mention if your childhood i bet she's grown beautiful then oh oh oh..." As Ash stands up "Pinkie pie calm down i just got here two months for a vacation here." Ash said to Pinkie Pie as Diana meets her for the first time

"So that's pinkie pie?" she asked him while she runs around "Yep she's cheering, laughter and you can get use to her." Ash said to her as Ash heard that voice anywhere

"Pinkie why you wake me up it's not..." as the girl saw Ash and Diana in front of her "Hey Sakura." Ash said to Sakura haruno one of his companions and his girl "Ash Welcome back we miss you." she said while hugging him

"You said Ash is back!" as Ash see his old gang again "Naruto, Tai, Bloom, Ed, Al, Ichigo, Goku, Leo, Luffy, Gon, Eren, Tk, Toriko, callum" Ash said to the gang of his he knew as friends "Long time no see Ash we were hoping you come back." said Toriko

"Are you kidding the boss always come home." Ed said then Ash see Dawn, Kari, May, Sora, Misty, Lillie, Iris, Brock, Twilight, Sunset, Cilan, Max, Tracey, rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Ryuko, Elsa, Anna, Satsuki, Clemont, Bonnie, mallow, Lana, Lara and zoe "Ash Welcome back we miss you." Elsa said was happy to see him again

"It's great to be home in five days." Ash replied then they meet some of his friends and family till Delia and his older sisters Celestia and Luna appeared "Mom, Celes, Lulu." Ash replied

"Ash Welcome home Son." said Delia hugged her son then Celestia and Luna hugged him "Good to see you again baby brother." said Luna as Ash was suffocating

"Can't breathe..." as they let go "Sorry." they said to him as the whole gang and Ash's own family saw Diana "Ash who is she?" Cynthia asked him as Ash spoke "That's my childhood friend i mentioned you guys about Diana prince but call her wonder woman now." Ash said as the girls were shocked

"No way Diana is that you" Dawn said looking at her "Yes Dawn it's me." Diana said to her as her, Misty, May, Iris, Serena, Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Koharu are happy to see her

"Wow it's nice to meet you in person Diana and wow you are beautiful that Ash said about." Twilight replied as all the girls are impressed and a little intimidated by her beauty and presents "Oh really was Ash really thinking about me." as Ash's face turns red "Yes it's true." Ash said to her

"Ah man Ash gets the most beautiful woman in the world I am so Jealous!" said Ed as him and The guys are blushing at her and a few try to flirt but all fail by her blunt dismissal of hers

"Don't think about it me and Diana are together." Ash said to them as Diana kissed him in the lips "That's proof that Ash cared more about me." she said as the girls couldn't help but smile and Iris felt jealous but got over it with a smile

"Golly Ash you are so lucky to be with that girl from your childhood I knew you confess your feelings to her just like you did with Us." said Applejack as Ash nodded

"yeah you're right." said Ash as they are relaxing Ash notice Diana enjoyed herself and makes good friendships with Lara, Celestia, and Cynthia. "It's great that we get along great Diana." said Celestia was talking to Diana "Thank you Celestia I had to say Ash is lucky to have a sister like you in his family." she said

"I'm more of his guide to follow his own path like he did now." Celestia tells her as Diana see a pidgey flew by "You know when I see how great Pokemon are I'm starting to like them." Diana said to cynthia that She loves the Pokemon there as she pet the pidgey as Brock walks by then meets her "Hey Max there's a girl here now watch me do my cha..." when he said he'll try to flirt but recognize who she was "Oh Brock Hi." but she notice he quickly turns back in fear

"I guess he still remembers his hard times." Ash said as Diana laughs along with him "Yes you are right on that Ash." she said to him

by then Diana and Twilight get along very well due to their love of reading. "You see Twilight my people live longer right after they battle the titans just before was born by bieng sculpted and I start my adventures before I Met the love of my life Ash." Diana tells the old Greek stories and Adventures of her past before meeting Ash

"Oh amazing I want to write a report about you Diana the greatest wonder woman of Themyscira." Twilight is so fascinated that she wants to write a report about her "the knowledge that you have would Propel history into a new direction of first-hand accounts." Twilight replied as Diana is very pleased and flattered by her enthusiasm "Maybe later Twilight." she said to her by then Diana wants to see Delia again

"Hello Diana want brings you here." Delia asked her "I thought I came to say that I had such Gratitude I have for your son and the gratitude I have particularly on the kindness and Hospitality I received when I was only a small child so many years ago and I want to thank you for everything you are such a great mother to raise him." Delia accepts it

"I was very glad that you and Ash were able to reunite and found love together...of course during his adventures and his childhood I heard how much Ash missed his wandering princess and was dreaming he kiss you and ask you to marry him." Delia remembers and tells embarrassing stories on how much Ash would go on saying that he missed his little wandering princess. Making Ash blushing intensely red

"Mom..." Ash said as Diana was chuckling by his embarrassment "Ooh he didn't told us that was he thinking of giving her a baby of thier own." Ash was being mocked by his sisters which of course doesn't go too far as they both care about him deeply.

"Cut it out you two Diana and I are not ready yet." Ash tells them "It's ok Ash it's only a joke." said Luna as they all talk more "So an immortal amazonian woman you fell in love with what's next a greek god." Ed said drinking his water "Ed I did met a god and I beat him." as Ed spits his water out "You're kidding?" Ed said as Ash denies it

"Whoa Ash you are a bomb!" Luffy said to Ash "Hades is not the only thing because i just face many new threats with Diana like an brother try to takeover Atlantis to destroy humanity, been abducted by a insane combat arena, trio of girls almost massacre us then made a encounter with an intelligent rogue gorilla almost destroy his kind." Ash replied

"A intelligent gorilla you're joking Ash." said Matt as Ash shows a hologram of Grodd made others learn what Ash said is true "Well, never judge the book by its cover." said Sora

"I'll say, Ash has been everywhere made friends and enemies." said Lillie as Satsuki walks to Diana "Ash if what you said of Diana was true I want to challenge her." the others were surprised that Satsuki wants challenges Diana to battle "Satsuki." Ryuko said to her

"I want to see how strong Diana really is Ryuko." she said but the others notice a smirk on Ash's face "She accept just like you, Me and Ryuko. Diana loves a challenge." he said

"You're talking my language Ash." as she kissed him they all went outside to the battle arena

"Ash you sure Diana is ready for this lady Satsuki will massacre her." said Mako as Ash said nothing as if he saw her skills before In which at Satsuki uses her life fiber synchronization for "Kamui Junketsu!" in her form she fights against Diana but she backflip her "I had to say your skills are great Satsuki but Don't overestimate your abilities. My people are warriors, No less than yours." she said then Satsuki did a kick send Diana flying but not enough "We have proven are strength but how about with swords!" Satsuki had a very intense fight Diana using her bakuzan swords then Diana rebound her with her indestructible bracelets then has a sword out

"I too master swords!" as they battle eachother with their swords "Strength to strength, sword to sword courage to courage this is Interesting." Ash said as they continue fighting until Diana takes her down and won the challenge

"not bad Satsuki your skills are impressive you proven to be a warrior just like me, Ash and your sister." as Satsuki looks at her then smiles "Thanks Diana you are amazing too I can see how Ash cared for you." as two of them have a Warrior's bond together as Satsuki is going to train a lot of the other Heroes how to be as strong and powerful as amazonians

then Ash was ready to make dinner till he heard Eren spoke "Hey Ash why not show us how stronger you become from your training in Themyscira!" said Eren as Ira Gamagoori was up the ring "I like to challenge that shrimp to see how strong he become." to Ash he leaped to the arena surprised everyone of his level

(Wonder woman 2017 theme)

Sure like I said I love a challenge." as he was ready Gamagoori changes to his Goku uniform transformation "Great that form again." said Ryuko as she wants to see his skills "Now shrimp farewell!" as his shackles are going towards him but he rebounded all of them with his indestructible bracelets appeared from his sleeves "What?!" then Ash punched him so hard he almost close to a ring out

"Wow such strength in him he could be more stronger than me and Tsunade." said Sakura was impressed "He's in my level Sakura means we are the strongest." said Diana as the battle continues more Gamagoori tries to punch him but Ash uses his amazonian self defense against him then Gamagoori found a boulder picks it up and toss it at Ash crush him

"Ash!" they said but his friends and family even Gamagoori were stunned as Ash was lifting it with incredible strength "Impossible..." as Ash toss the boulder and breaks it with rock smash then Ash takes Gamagoori down with one punch and he collapsed

"I said I'm strong and is just like what Diana said her people are warriors, No less than yours." that made Diana blush and proud of Ash "Boss you are incredible why won't you marry this beauty warrior of yours." Ed said

"Uh yeah about that Ed...I already proposed my fiance." Ash held Diana's hand as they were thrilled "I knew it my Son is asking Diana to marry him." said Delia

"No way my brother proposed a amazonian princess." said Celestia as the others are proud of Ash they had dinner cause Ash has help with Toriko, Brock, Cilan and Clemont the girls tell Diana about their wedding but they've had with Ash "You girls are lucky to be with Ash." said Diana was impressed

"So Diana darling do you need our help for your wedding with Ash." said Rarity

"I do need help with the wedding plan, but Rarity what does your wedding like." as Diana ask her that she remembered "Wonderful, there was diamonds and a wonderful wedding dress then Ash can sing it was wonderful." she said to her as Diana heard that "Ash can sing he didn't told me and the others that." said Diana

"Believe us Ryuko he Is full of surprises" Diana look to see Ryuko was talking to her which she visit them holding her daughter Nodika Ketchum Which Diana it's only recognizes the child

"Is that one of his children?" Diana said looking at Nodika as Ash appeared behind Diana had his hand on her shoulder "I only have is her everyone else that I'd married haven't been ready to have children just yet just like her." said Ash as Diana look at him with a smirk "So Ash how did ryuko get pregnant with your daughter." she asked him

"In the right place at the right time Diana." Ash said holding her then he notice Nodika was cooing then has her hands up to Diana "Looks like she wants you to hold her Diana." Ash said to her

Diana was surprised that Ash can understand what his daughter said as she couldn't help but accept it "I love to Ash." as Ash let's Diana holding nodika as she touch her face "Oh you are so adorable Nodika I can see how happy Ash was having you." she marvels on how adorable this little child is as she spoke "Mama" that made her feel touch that Nodika thinks Diana is like a second mother to her then smiles

"I wonder what will my child may be like with Ash." she imagined if she has a little Ash born by both thier powers or even a beautiful girl that has thier powers too just then Diana heard Ash was talking to his mother

"So Ash I had to say I'm surprised that you proposed to Diana how does she feel when you propose." she asked him "Actually she heard me by accident but the way she react Diana was so happy that she said yes to me and I was happy that I'm going to make her not just my beautiful wife but my future queen of Themyscira and I will take place as the first king of Themyscira." Ash told her

Delia is proud of him "Oh Ash I am so proud of you and I bet you will be a fantastic King and maybe your first steps to taking the throne to be Equestria's King that we wanted as well when your is ready." but one thing was coming in Delia's mind "at least you didn't go on a massive spree and made love to all those lovely women of Themyscira without first giving them protection or at least you didn't impregnate them right" she asked him

"Why of course not mom." said Ash in that very sweet innocent tone that is the pure definition of run. As Ash thinks about it then he realizes one thing in his mind "Right I did it only with Diana Shayera kara and Barbara." but the realization hit him more "That means the whole island may have just had my children no Ash they won't know." Ash replied to himself as Luna walks over to him "Mommy's right Ash you are ready for the throne think of all you done for everyone." she said to him

"You're right Luna and I say I will make a true king." as Ash decide to take a walk then sits on a rock thinking about something up at the sky "King of both Equestria, Arendelle and Themyscira... ah what am I kidding I'm worried if I mess it up." Ash said to himself

"Mess what up Ash." as Ash saw Diana came over and sit next to him "Ha I was thinking about if I do the right thing of bieng a king but if I mess everything up like my dad did." Ash tells her

"Your father...what did you mean by that Ash?" she asked him as Ash decide to get it off his back with a sigh

"I didn't told you more of my life or my family." Ash said to her as Diana touch his face "Go ahead Ash continue." she said with a smile as Ash spoke more

"It happen During In my kingdom was called "kingdom of Friendship" in Equestria." as the kingdom was shown up at Equestria from his magic showing Aura Guardians and thier pokemon live with ponies "There was a Alicorn Prince that lives here named Auran ketchum my father and the first guardian was chosen by Arcues." as Auran the prince have shown up "He wanted to be an adventurer learning about new places he wanted to go since he was alone in the castle" Auran felt lonely and wanted to be a adventurer "till he met a Alpha Pokémon named Arcues who had took him to his world then changes into a human." as Arcues takes Auran to his world then changes into human

"Auran made friends with Pokémon he caught and his only two friends he had are Pikachu and Greninja." as he caught and befriended with the Pokémon with Pikachu and Greninja

"he won 5 Leagues till he my mother Delia the daughter of the third hokage then those two are in love" as Diana realise that Ash's father was the Alicorn prince who have met and fall in love with his mother when she was his age

"that means your father was the first Alicirn/guardian of the Alpha who came to your world and became human then he was in love with your mother and love battles." said Diana as Ash nodded to her

"Well i can see where you got his good looks from continue please." that made Ash blushed then continues "Thanks After his adventure ended my dad told mom that He's from another world but she wanted to come with him to see his world but he wanted her to come and they got married and live in the kingdom of friendship together." as he continues that tale "As many moons have passed those two have a son Natsu two Daughters was Celestia and Luna." Ash said

"that means the two came to equestria as the princesses of Equestria and Natsu a prince and member of the guild!" said Diana said to him

"that's right but Natsu Celestia and Luna were more happier with my mom till I came to thier lives" as the Celestia and Luna were younger and get to see their little brother Ash for the first time "of course When I were born my dad said to me "Ash you were destined to be our future for the kingdom of friendship." that was the words he said to me then I had a little brother name Simon." then Diana wanted to answer on question

"If you are the future Ash then why they haven't seen you or the kingdom of friendship?" Diana asked till Ash continued more "Our kingdom haven't lasted until a ruthless organzation of an unknown empire sees me as a threat to thier future and will stop at nothing to kill me" as Ash felt that memory where the organization have attacked his kingdom, the aura guardians are gone trying to protect thier king and his family "They Attacked my kingdom, the guardians are gone from those unknown creatures and soldiers and took me from my family until my father saved me then he send me and mom to Kanto he didn't come with us he went after the organization to save me and my family but my sisters learn we didn't came back they thought mom and I were..." as Ash stops then threw a rock at the water

"I hated my dad for that how could a father abandoned his family like that." Ash said in rage then Diana was shocked that her and him have lot in common of thier tragic past "Even Celestia hated him for that and that's why he never want to see everyone be broken and forgotten again." he said then Diana went closer to Ash

"Ash, I know you hated your father even Though you can never truly understand why he did it and probably won't be able to forgive him for a long time but in some ways you understand doesn't mean you like it or approves of it or even if you would have done the same thing but I understand rather keeping your family safe and separated." then she snuggled to him "Ash when we first met you have a wonderful life in Kanto and also you are not the only one because I too was the first girl had a huge crush on you when we were five." said Diana

Ash blushes and it gives her side nunch "ya after you sprained my arm in the arm wrestling match." Ash replied she remembered that time too "Yeah but that time you cry like a baby for a five year old." as He gives her a glare and she wraps her arms around him laughing and he can't help but laugh too

"No no...ha ha...that's not fair... .." Ash was laughing so much "Admit it Ash that amazonian woman are superior to you guardian of the Alpha." Diana said as He laughs and "yeah right Diana." then he uses his aura push her off the lands and her back and Ash is on top of her and starts tickling her at first there's no real reaction

"Nice try Ash you know I'm not so ticklish." Diana said as he decides that he has to play dirty so he peels back some of her outfit and blows a raspberry on her stomach which instantly turns into a laughing fit.

"Ok you are so cheating..." she can hardly contain herself as he continues on she barely has the strength to stop him as he blows or raspberries on her.

"all I can think of is I found your one weak spot." Ash said to her as she smirk "But what makes you think I am alone." as Ash notice Ryuko, Dawn, Sakura, Twilight, Satsuki, Elsa and Anna behind him

"Get him girls!" as they tackled him then they were tickling him "No on you are..." Ash couldn't hold the laugh as he was been attack by girls "Tell Diana that she is superior than you." Twilight said as Ash couldn't hold it "Yes yes yes I give up Diana is superior!" Ash said as they stop tickling then went to kissing him Ash was surprised by this as he was been kissed by eight girls then got his clothes off leaving him completely naked

"Ash as your superior women you deserve this." Diana said as her, Ryuko, Dawn, Sakura, Twilight, Elsa, Satsuki and Anna start stripping themselves completely naked in front of him and start kissing him over his body as Ash went for Elsa start kissing and making out Ash starts groping her breasts then massages them made her moan passionately

"Oooh Ash yes that's it." said Elsa was enjoying how Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more then Satsuki lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash feels her as he continues sucking Elsa's right breast and playing her left breast then when he was done Ash starts licking her womanhood "Oh oh Ash keep going." said Elsa as Ash continues going deeper in her then Satsuki was bopping more faster as Ash and Elsa feel thier limits Elsa releases her floods in Ash's mouth then Ash fires his seed in Satsuki's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts

"Now it's our turn." as Anna and Twilight came over to Ash as Twilight is kissing him at the chest then Anna kisses his legs but Twilight reaches up and rub her womanhood to his chest then Ash starts groping her breasts then massages them made her moan passionately

"Yes my future king treat me like a princess." said Twilight as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast then Anna lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash feels Anna as well as she is bopping faster then Ash is sucking her right breast and playing her left breast now at hours he starts licking her womanhood made her moan passionately

"Mmmmmm" Twilight moaned enjoying how Ash is going deeper Anna is going more faster as Ash and Twilight feel thier limit as Twilight releases the floods in Ash's mouth and Ash fires his seed in Anna's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him for it then Ryuko and Sakura are up Sakurs went first as she sits on top of him but her face is focusing his rod while Ash see her womanhood she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash feels it as he grabbed her cute butt starts licking her womanhood Sakura feels it as she is bopping faster and Ash is licking her deeper enjoying eachother more as they feel thier limit Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Sakura swallows it and licks her breasts then she releases her floods in Ash's mouth and loves it then Ryuko steps in and has his rod sandwiched between her breasts and starts rubbing made him hiss and moan

"Oh oh Oh Ryuko." Ash moaned as Ryuko is rubbing faster and made Ash moan more enjoying it she been continuing by hours as he feels his limit

"Ryuko..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Ryuko swallows it and licks her breasts now Dawn and Diana arr next Dawn lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oooh Dawn..." Ash moan as Dawn continues then Ash is kissing Diana and she is kissing back Ash starts groping her breasts then massages them made her moan passionately

"Ohhhh Ash yes my love." Diana moans as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast then Dawn went more faster enjoying her moment with him as Ash feels his limit fires his seed in Dawn's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him then Ash goes for her right breast and playing her left breast made her play his hair as he was done Ash starts licking her womanhood Diana loves it

"Mmmmmm Ash yes." she said as Ash continues licking her deep and Diana still plays his hair making it more exciting as she feel it then her floods released now the girls are kissing him more ready for the grand finale Ash starts with Elsa as he is on top of her without a word they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes yes harder." Elsa moaned as Ash continues thrusting her faster Elsa was moaning more and rubbed his face on her breasts made him go more faster she wrapped her arms and legs around him they been continuing as they feel thier limit Ash fills Elsa up Elsa was exhausted

Ash then has Satsuki turns her around gives her butt a smack then place his rod in her butt starts pounding her "Oh Oh Ohhhh Ash yes pound me harder!" Satsuki moaned as Ash goes to town in her "You are so tight and I love it!" Ash said pounding her faster and harder he is groping her breasts they been going at it well

"Satsuki I'm gonna..." Ash said still thrusting "Inside me my love!" as Ash fills her up Satsuki was exhausted as well then Ash has Anna lift her leg up starts thrusting her "Oh Oh Ohhhhh Ash yes keep going." said Anna as Ash continues thrusting her more then starts sucking her right breast as he keeps going made her moan more loving it as she feels her limit

"Ash I'm gonna..." as Ash fills her up Anna was exhausted now Twight pushed Ash to the rock and she is on top of him "Ash I'm gonna ride you." she said with no words they start kissing and making out Twilight starts bouncing

"Ohh oh oh Twilight!" Ash moaned as Twilight continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash is groping her breasts made her ride him faster at hours enjoying it when Ash feels his limit he fills her up Twilight was exhausted too

Sakura tackles him as she is on top of him place his rod in her womanhood "I can show you how good I am as a Shinobi." said Sakura as they smile at eachother "I know you are." as they start kissing and making out Sakura starts bouncing made Ash moaned

"Oh yes" Ash moaned as Sakura continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncy Ash starts groping them made her go more faster at hours and enjoying eachother Ash can feel his limit "Ash just fill me up!" Sakura said as Ash fires his seed in her Sakura was so tired

Ash goes for Ryuko as they are kissing Ash lift her leg up and starts thrusting her slowly and gently "Oooooohhhhhh yeeesssssss Ash pound me good!" Ryuko moaned as Ash keeps going faster and sucking her breast made her moan more Ryuko I'd playing her right breast and her other hand play his hair they continue hours kissing, making out and play eachother as they feel thier limit

"Ash inside me Sweetie!" as Ash fills her up Ryuko was exhausted by her fun now Ash kiss Dawn then turns her around gives her butt a smack then place his rod in and starts pounding her "Oh oh oh Ash yes pound your top Coordintor harder!" Dawn begged Ash goes to town in her

"Man she is still tight and beautiful and I love it." Ash said as he continues pounding her faster made her moan more Ash is groping her breasts and she likes it as she felt it coming

"Ash just fill me inside!" as Ash fills Dawn up and collapse exhausted now Ash and Diana look at eachother's eyes Ash touch her black love beautiful luscious hair he place her to the rock and Ash was on top of her

"Diana I always wanted to make love to you in Kanto." Ash said as Diana kissed him passionately "We can keep going like this forever Ash when we become immortal because I always wanted you to be like this forever." as they start kissing and making out passionately Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Diana moaned so beautiful passionately Ash loves it

"You are so beautiful just like the others." Ash said still thrusting as Diana kiss him more and has her arms and legs around him wanting him to continue more till they're connected they been continuing at hours as they feel thier limit

"Ash I'm gonna..." as he fills her up they were exhausted Ash was resting with Diand on his chest still connected Elsa and Anna are holding his legs, Ryuko, Dawn are on the right Sakura and Satsuki are at the left then Ash's head resting on Twilight's breasts as he looks at the moon then smiles of one thing

"An immortal pokemon master, King of Themyscira and equestria, guardian of Alpha live forever with a family and my future Queens...yeah I like that." as he fell asleep with his beauties

**Th****at's it of chapter eight of Homeward Bound with new and old faces in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana are going to Kanto and Diana gets to meet his friends and family then learn his tragic past but she was there for him by saying he had everything including her but what's gonna happen next in ch 9 Fury when Ash and Diana face a rogue Amazon from Themyscira and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond also I have plans of an Injustice DCAU version and maybe a enter the Spider-verse version of Ash met five of Diana's counterparts be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	9. fury

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****9**

**Fury**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Gotham Biotech)

At the Gotham Biotech the guard is doing nightwatch making sure nothing gets in but a snake tail appeared and coil his neck Ugh. Uhh. Ohh!" the guard was unconscious as a man dressed as a snake appeared "He's down." he said as an group appeared lead by a "Amazon" walking to the door "Well done, Copperhead." she said to Copperhead

"Sss." he hissed

" Grundy, be a dear and get the door." she said to a huge muscle zombie name Solomon Grundy "Ok. Hey!" as he place his hand on the scanner went beeping. because it's Access Denied "Grr! Grr!" Grundy is so mad he lift up the door and break it as they were in the guards appeared "You there! Don't move!" they said

"Tsukuri." the Amazon said to the female ninja was blindfolded "Ah!" Tsukuri takes out the guards with a strike the guards moaning from thier injuries. "We're behind schedule. Shade, cover us." she said to the man call Shade fired dark energy from his cane over the room as they reach vault

"We've got 3 minutes before the police respond To the silent alarms." said the Amazon as a other woman steps in "Plenty of time." as she use what appears to be a ring on her mask to cut through the door

"At last, here it is." the Amazon picks up the small capsule but what is in it "Uh, what are we stealing?" said Grundy

"Who cares? As long as we get paid." said Copperhead

"Let's go." as they were off but didn't notice that Batman was here he manage to catch Copperhead and Shade "Ugh! Ugh!" they said as the Amazon and her group saw him What?" she said

" I'll take care of this." as the other woman use her ring at Batman but he manage to dodge then saw the mirror he leaped up and let her use her ring again but it reflect and hits her

"Aah!" she said

"Oh! Grr!" Grundy fights Batman let him break the mirror then he dodge his punches and toss his batarang at him but he caught it "Aah! Oh!" Grundy was taken out because of the electric batarang but Tsukuri was charging at him "Hyah! Ugh!" Batman was been dodging her but was hit he was grunting.

when he see Tsukuri karate yells going for the blow but she was tossed and gets hit by the wall 'Ugh!" she said

the Amazon was getting away as Batman caught her "Not so fast. Who are you?" he asked her questions "I answer to no man." as she breaks free "Not even you." she fights batman picks him up and toss him to the pipe but what Batman had took from her was a necklace

(Department store)

at the Department store the people are staring at the window seeing Ash and Diana inside looking around they get back from their vacation from Kanto five days ago "Ash it is great we got back but I sure wish we stay longer." Diana tells him about staying Kanto bit more

"I thought so too but our friends will expecting us back but not to this...madhouse " Ash criticized the department store as a madhouse Diana gasped when she bumped to a display as her and Ash walk away when the arm broke off

"Cranberry or cinnamon frost?" said the female clerk was talking to the woman "I'm leaning towards the cranberry." she said pointing at the cranberry lipstick

"That is so definitely your color. Don't you agree, miss and sir?" as Ash and Diana looked at the lipstick "Why would anyone want to cover up her natural beauty Ash?" Diana asked Ash

"No clue Diana they just get use to this junk unlike Kanto woman show thier natural beauty." it seems Ash never cared for that either but made Diana smile of him agreed to her

"Easy for you to say, Mr. quils and Ms. Cheekbones." That got Ash tick off not because of his messy raven-hair but insulted Diana when she leaves Ash snaps his fingers made her cranberry lipstick draw on her face the clerk didn't pay attention as she show them perfume

"Impertinence?" as she spat it on Diana she was coughing. "It's the latest scent!" as Diana takes a sniff but not interested "You wear this, And you'll have to beat the men off with a stick." she said to Diana as Ash decide they should leave

"Believe me, she don't need a stick neither do I." Ash said as they are out of the Department store they a car honking. "Come on, I'm late for a doctor's appointment." said the woman was late for her appointment "Keep your shirt on, lady. I'm on a break." said the man was driving the truck but that got Ash more irritated "Madehouse yes but different types of Men!" as Ash came over going to show him manners

"Ash allow me." as Diana was lifting the truck up "Hey! Aah!" the driver said as Diana lift it higher "Thanks." said the woman as she left Diana puts the truck down

"Next time, mind your manners." said Diana as she walks to Ash

"Ash I know you are a kind man here and besides you are the only perfect one." she said to him as she kissed him

"Ash, Wonder woman." as they see it was batman We need to talk." he said as they were up on the roof "An Amazon? That's ridiculous." said Diana

but Ash agreed with her "She's right Batman how could there be one "I don't think so. I managed to take this off her." as Batman show Diana jewelry that specifically made it to her Island Ash is very concerned "It's an Amazon design, isn't it?" Ash asked her

"Yes, but it could be a forgery. Besides, amazons don't steal. It's against our code. And we never leave the island." she said to them

"Never?" said Batman as Diana looks at them "Ash I will go and find some answers I'll be back soon." Diana replied as she returns back to talked to her mother while Ash joins Batman

"You do need some help Batman because I want to figure out what's going on." he said

at the abandon building the Amazon and her crew are hiding in going to figure out a plan "I know it seems complex, But if everyone does their job, We'll crack this place wide open." she said to the group about her plan

"You still haven't said what we're stealing. More chemicals?" said the woman in a pink mask "No. Our target's the gem depository. It holds almost $25 million in precious stones." she said to her

"Gems? Count me in." she said

"I like her style." Copperhead said to shade "A definite improvement over Luthor." Shade agreed with Copperhead "So, we're all on board?" ssid the Amazon

"Grundy don't know." said Grundy as the Amazon walks to him "We need everybody, big man. Would a little advance persuade you?" she shows him a chest of gold "What about the Justice League? Grundy not want to fight them again." said Grundy

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Solomon. I'll take care of them." she said to them as Grundy is smiling but something about her plan is not what they think

(Themyscira)

at the oceans Shayera flies towards the island of Themyscira as she lands to the tree "Batman, I've reached Themyscira. Now what?" said Shayera as Batman is on his batwing See what you can turn up, and be careful we don't want Ash and Diana know about it." he said to her

"Roger that. Hawkgirl out." as Shayera notice the Amazonian warriors are patrolling the island "This is a waste of time. Whoever did this wouldn't dare remain on the island." said the amazonian warrior named Philippus

"You may be right, but we have our orders and best not to stress ourselves too much till our little ones arrived." said Antiope as Shayera heard them mentioned Little ones when they rubbed thier stomachs

"Little ones what did they mean? as a piece of rock dropped she was stopped "A stranger." said Philippus

"Get her!" said Antiope as Shayera tries to explain to them "Wait! I'm a friend of--" Shayera was cut off when they attack her "Unh! Whoa!" she said trying to dodge them "No one escapes from Amazonian justice." as Philippus lifted the rock going to toss it at Shayera but missed

"All right, if they won't listen to reason" Shayera has one choice as she is going to fight "Haaa! Unh!" as she hits the warriors then flew way up "She's getting away!" said Antiope but Shayera didn't notice the net "No, she's not." as she was caught by it "Aah!" she was grunting to escape as the amazonian warriors surrounded her

"Now, intruder, You'll pay dearly for what you've done." said Philippus as Diana appeared in time "Philippus wait she's a friend of mine and Ash." she said to Philippus

"Diana Welcome back and where's our Future King of Themyscira?" said Antiope as Shayera heard that "Ash thier future king of Themyscira?" Shayera said was surprised "Not only that he gets to be a father soon to our children even your mother's." Antiope said as Diana discovers that all of the amazonians are pregnant including her mother although Diana is thrilled and know that Ash would be surprised if he finds out

"Pregnant!" Shayera heard as she looks at Diana

"I can explain that later" Diana exclaimed as they're heading to the temple Hippolyta saw her "Diana welcome back What are you doing here?" she asked her daughter "We're investigating a crime. We suspect one of our Amazons may be involved." said Diana

"This is a serious accusation. What proof have you?" as Shayera brings out the necklace "Recognize this?" as Hippolyta recognize the necklace "Have my horse made ready immediately." she said as Hippolyta, Diana and Shayera are on the move

"That necklace belongs to Aresia." said Hippolyta as Diana remembers her as they reach to the tower "She's supposed to be here In solitary meditation." Diana said as they see find Aresia's room empty,

"Looks like she got tired Of contemplating her navel. Nobody's been here in weeks." said Shayera

"I've feared as much." said Hippolyta

"So, why was she in here? Did she do something wrong?" Shayera asked them as Diana spoke "No. It was the final step of her rebirth. You see, Aresia was not born an Amazon. She comes from man's world. When she was but a child, Her homeland became the battlefield For a bloody and senseless war." Aresia was seen her country when it was devastated by war,

"The victors were cruel And denied even the basic humanity Of their defeated foes. Soon, neighbors, friends, and schoolmates were all gone." when Aresia and her mother and the baby escaped as the jet approaches destroyed her town "Her family had no choice but to flee." as they were in the boat

"They eventually made their way to a refugee ship But even here, fate was not kind." as there were sounds of cannon shots. "Pirates raided the ship And stole their few meager possessions." the pirates stole everything from the refuge ship as they blast it everyone are screaming.

"Aresia survived Clinging to a piece of floating wreckage. Miraculously, she washed ashore here, On Themyscira." Aresia was seen in the ashore of the beach

"I found her and nursed her back to health. Then we amazons adopted her, Trained her And magically endowed her with Amazon strength. I've often wondered if we did the right thing. Still, how could we refuse?" said Hippolyta as her memory shows her found Aresia then raised her as her own but feel sad that she left

"You couldn't." Diana said to her mother "And now she's deserted us." Hippolyta said to them as Diana and Shayera notice something "Maybe we'll find some answers in here." Shayera was grunting. as she open the box and found something "Ah! What is it?" Shayera said as Diana couldn't believe it

"Books, maps, city guides." said Diana

"These things are forbidden here." said Hippolyta as Diana and Shayera looked at her "Why?" said Shayera

"We believe contact with the outside world Could corrupt us." Hippolyta

"It's sure starting to look that way." as Diana looks at the book Shayera was looking at was the books on germ warfare "Mother when Ash and I got here the second time did you told him about Aresia?" Diana asked as Hippolyta nodded

"Yes Diana, I told him everything and if she awake then I fear if something will happen to him." she said as Hippolyta and Shayera saw Diana left Themyscira but she's more worried about him if Aresia finds out about him

(Gem vault)

night happen as a guard was watching over the vault "Unh!" The guard was taken down by Aresia as she contacts her crew "Are you all in position?" she said

"Copperhead ready." said Copperhead who took out security "Star Sapphire ready" said Sapphire who was on watch "Shade and Grundy ready." said Shade who took out the guards with grundy

"Tsukuri ready." said Tsukuri

"You all know your jobs. I'll take out the security cameras And meet you at the vault" as Aresia breaks the door and was looking at the camera "This message is for the Justice League. As I speak, My friends are robbing the gem depository. We dare you and the police To try and stop us. That should get their attention." she said Aresia had it planned all along

"Mmm, sweet." said Copperhead was filling the sack with gems "I do love sapphires. They're so radiant." as Aresia appeared "That's enough. Take what you have And head back to the hideout." but she heard a other voice

"You're not going anywhere Aresia or your group." as they see Ash appeared "Hey watch Copperhead is that new member of the justice league we heard about!" said Shade as Aresia thinks she's a joke "A Man but look like a teenager please grundy take him out." said Aresia as grundy charges at him but Ash backflip him to the ground

"Shade blind him and Tsukuri strike him!" she said as Shade fired dark energy from his cane over Ash then Tsukuri is ready to slash "This newbie be easy to..." as Ash punched her when his arm stretched like Luffy

"Seriously I can still see you all." as Ash use gust to clear the dark energy away "so you have powers ha but men are so dense!" as she toss the grenade and hits Ash he was coughing as Grundy and Tsukuri are up

"Now Take what you have And head back to the hideout." she said to them "What about you? I still have one last thing to do. I'll stay with you." said Tsukuri

"No. Go with the others." she said

"But--" as Aresia looks at Tsukuri "do as I say." she tells her as the group left Aresia has the gems she's looking for "Nice try Aresia." as Aresia looks and Saw Ash was up and healty she was shocked "Impossible the virus was..." as she see Ash has his blade out "My ability toxic was triggered means it protects me from virus you use but worked only by males i notice" Ash replied as he fights her when she tries to steal the red gems Ash was good of defending himself with his marital arts he learn from Roshi, Splinter and Kakashi and the Amazonian tactics She is at first confused

"how is a Man able to understand Amazonian tactics" she said as they continue the fight Aresia tries to punch him then Ash rebound her punch with his bracelets while thier fighting she notices the bracelets on his arms "Diana's bracelets you murderer!" she thinks that he's killed Diana as Ash takes her down "Murderer now why would I kill the woman I love." Ash said In which her Fury gets escalated by hearing that

"You love Diana you dare corrupt the greatest Amazon." since believing that a man was able to corrupt the greatest Amazon Aresia did punch but was electrify but his static body

"How in a..." she was more confused of him "Like I said I change statis." Ash said as They keep fighting until Star Sapphire arrives then strikes him "should I dispose handsome here." Sapphire is going to use her power

"no..perhaps I might have use for him." as Ash wakes up was trapped by a barrier "hey you're awake." said Sapphire

Ash looks at them "you seem to hate men while we are fighting but why am I still alive Aresia." Ash wanted answers "Well since I learn you know Amazonian tactics and the way you were immune to the virus...you are different than men are you." she asked

"Then why is that important to you." Ash asked her as Sapphire spoke "Because sweetie since man will be extinct here soon but Aresia and I need a perfect male and it's you to keep the human race alive so we are going to uses his dna to keep the human race going.." to Ash that's insane

"Look I may hate the way men are but committing Genocide won't stop what you are doing it makes it worse." as Aresia grabbed him by the shirt

"Why you asked that if you cared." she said in a fury "Because I know who you Aresia you were adopted by Hippolyta when you lost your family from the war trust me I been through that separated by my family, lost my home but doing this won't bring everyone back." as Sapphire heard that Ash lost his family just then Superman arrived

"You might want to put gem back and release my friend." he said to Aresia

"You want this and your friend? You'll have to take them." she said to the man of steel "Have it your way." he said as Aresia grabbed by the arm then behind "Ugh!" he said

"I intend to. Ugh!" as Aresia kicked Superman to the wall Ash had manage to break free from Sapphire's barrier "What...Aah!" she screamed as Ash is heading towards the battle

"You're stronger than you look, but you can't win." said Superman "Oh, really?" as Ash notice the grenade "Superman don't go near it!" but was too late as the grenade released a virus hits his friend as he is coughing.

"Still think so, big man?" said Aresia as she see Ash then he was angry "Take this!" Ash threw his Magic Energy Aura Rasangan at her

Aresia try to rebound it but send her flying "Uhh Ugh." she said as Aresia decides to retreat with the gems "Here comes another one." the police are gunfiring her until Ash appeared in front of her.

"Stop! That's far enough Aresia." said Ash as he heard Diana's voice "Ash you found Aresia?" Diana said to him "Yeah but she's coming with us Diana she knows the antidote for that virus..." but Aresia grabbed Ash and toss him to the wall

"Ash...Unh!" Diana too was toss to the wall next to Ash "I'd love to stay and chat with you and your boyfriend, But you two might want to look after your friend." as Aresia escaped they see Superman falling from the building

"Ohh!" he said

"Superman. Superman!" Diana replied as Ash took the sample from him as Superman was groaning just then Flash and Green lantern arrived "Hey, what's wrong with the big guy?" Flash asked them

"I'm not sure. he was hit by some kind of a virus after meeting Aresia." said Ash as they were confused "Who?" Flash asked them "One of my Amazon sisters." Diana tells them

"I thought they never let them off the island?" Flash tells them "Where is this Aresia?" Green asked them "She got away. You track her down While Ash and I take Superman back to the Watchtower." said Diana as Ash picks Superman up "Whatever you two do don't breathe or touch the virus." as Ash and Diana left to the Watchtower "An Amazon, huh? So, what now?" Flash asked Green lantern

"We look for clues." as he use his ring to find clues "What? Like fingerprints, matchbooks, Self-addressed stamped envelopes?" Flash asked as Green lantern found the spores from the virus they didn't know

"No. Like this." he said

(Watchtower)

Ash and Diana are in the Watchtower as J'onn and Ash call his friend Pidge to check on Superman's condition "His condition continues to deteriorate." said J'onn

"He's practically invulnerable. What could do this to him?" said Diana

"Unfortunately, according to J'onn there isn't much data In kryptonian physiology, But we'll do our best to help him." said Pidge

"I know you two will, Pidge." as they heard a alarm beeping. "It's Green Lantern. Maybe he and Flash have found something." said Diana as her and Ash are going to see them

"Ash, Diana, I need a hand." said Green lantern as they see he's carrying Flash "What happened?" Ash asked him

"I don't know. Flash collapsed, so, I brought him here to-- Actually, I'm not feeling all that good myself. Ugh!" as Green lantern dropped

"Lantern!" said Diana as Ash notice the spore on his hand "He touch the virus." Ash said as Pidge came Guys you need to see this!" as Ash and Diana looked at the computer as they see woman are trying to stop the disaster happening everyone men were sick "Knock down those flames Before they hit the main line!" said the firewoman was taking out the flames

"It's like some kind of plague, And half the city's got it." said Diana

"Yes The male half." said Ash as Pidge looks at Ash and Diana "Go help Batman and Hawkgirl J'onn and I will take care of them said Pidge as they nodded and went back to the city seeing more Disasters happening "Emergency response units, We need backup at 5th and Horton." said the woman was gathering everyone

"Oh" said the man was unconscious "Got another one. Eyes glassy and nnonresponsive." she said checking on him but Aresia, Sapphire and Tsukuri are watching "So the poison only affects men?" said Tsukuri

'Exactly. That's why it didn't hurt you two." said Aresia "But why? What do you have to gain from all of this?" Sapphire asked her "What do I have to gain? Look around you. Man's world is filled with greed, deception, and cruelty. But I'm going to change all that. Today, we women take control." said Aresia

"You can't be serious." said Sapphire as Aresia smirked "Can't I?" she said as Tsukuri spoke "Yeah tell that to the new guy was immune to it I think your poison was a flawed." she said that got Aresia more furious

"Then I say we could arrange a deal with him." she said just then Batman saved the boy was infected "Lucky I found this one, But he's not doing well." he said to Shayera "I'll get him to a hospital." as she Carried the boy to the hospital but Batman's vision is getting blurry as Ash and Diana arrived

"Batman! You were right. It was a renegade Amazon." said Diana

"I know." said Batman

"I just couldn't believe That one of my sisters could actually--" as they see the bus was out of control Ash push Diana out of the way then they went after the bus Diana stops the satellite tower for crushing the people Ash and Batman reaches to the bus see the driver was infected

"Look out!" said the woman as the bus is going for the firetrucks Ash jumps off the bus going to stop it as he raise his hand up going to brace it till he saw it stop that fast

"Too easy." Ash said as Diana arrived but they noticed Batman was groaning and collapsed "Batman!" they said seeing he is infected as well by then they returned to the Watchtower

"How is he, J'onn?" Ash asked him "Just like the others. Whatever they have, It appears to be an allergen, Not a virus. But I can't seem to isolate it." said J'onn as they see Pidge was studying it "Still, every puzzle must have a solution." she said to them

"So where do we start?" said Shayera

"That's easy. We find Aresia." said Diana as her, Ash and Shayera took the Javelin "Even when she was a child, I sensed a bitterness within her. She was never really one of us." said Diana

"I think she fits in pretty well." said Shayera as Diana looks at her "How can you say that?" Diana asked her

"Aresia's just taking Your precious Amazon code To its logical extension." said Shayera trying to explain what Aresia is doing We don't teach hatred." Diana tells her

"Except when it comes to men." but Shayera and Diana noticed Ash has dark Aura around him and flames oh his Eyes "Oh am I been hated just because I'm a man Shayera Hol!" Ash said as Shayera looks freaked out

"No on not you Ash I mean other men." she said as she whispered to Diana "Remind me not to get on his bad side again he's more scary than a man." she said

"I heard that!" he said

at the airforce base the female military are guarding "Aargh!" Aresia hits the soldier unconscious as she is going for the building push in the codes but denied "You there! Halt!" said the two soldiers as Tsukuri takes them out "Well done." as Aresia wrecked the lock and found a stealth bomber.

"It's perfect-- absolutely perfect." said Aresia as Hippolyta appeared "For what? More betrayal, more destruction?" she said to her "Your highness. You of all people should understand why I'm doing this." Aresia said

"No. You have violated sacred Amazonian law." said Hippolyta

"I'm sorry you see it that way." said Aresia as Tsukuri knocks Hippolyta out "But I've come too far to turn back now." she said by then Ash and Diana made it to the city "Do you need help here?" Diana asked the woman

"Thanks, but we finally got this one contained." she said as the fire has stopped "Any remaining victims?" said Ash talking to a woman "Just sent the last one to Gotham general." she said to him

"Good work, ladies. Let's wrap this up." as they left "They seem to be on top of things. Impressive." said Shayera was impressed "Almost reminds me of home." said Diana as Ash has his hand her shoulder made her happy

"Yes, but who wants to live in a world without men?" shayera asked them "They can't possibly be that essential to your life." said Ash

"Don't knock it till you've tried it, princess. Let's find Aresia." said Shayera as they're off to find her as the medivac was flying "This is Medivac 9 requesting clearance, over." as they were flying around then saw the power tower "Look out!" as the medivac crashed and Ash came in time with Diana and Shayera as she use her mace to break the door

"Hurry!" said Shayera as they are on the move when the power hit the fuel led to the copter then blew up then Ash was going to catch the copter for falling until Star Sapphire show up "Need a hand handsome?" she use her power to retrieve the copter and lift it up the building

"Relax. I'm not here to fight. In fact, I came to warn you." said Sapphire

"About Aresia?" said Shayera

"She's crazy. She wants to wipe out all the men in the world." she tells them "We noticed. Where is she?" Ash asked her "Well cutie She and Tsukuri are at the air base, But it may already be too late." she said at the base Tsukuri had loaded up the last one of the chemical "That's the last one. All the chemicals are on board." she said

"Good. Then there's just one unfinished matter to attend to." she said as Ash's voice was heard "And it will remain unfinished." as Ash and Diana punched her together "Oh!" then Shayera takes her out good as she was groaning.

"What took you?" said Aresia as a barrier defended her "Forgive our little deception." sapphire tells them as she was playing them all along "So a trap I guess." Ash said

"Diana, I had Star Sapphire bring you here So I could offer you and "Him" one last chance To join our noble cause." Aresia said wanting Diana and Ash to join

"Man's world may not be perfect, But destroying it isn't the answer." said Diana

"You would stand against us, your sisters?" Aresia said to her "Yes." Diana replied

"A pity." as Sapphire and Tsukuri attack them Diana rebounded sapphire's power with her bracelets while Shayera fights off Tsukuri as her mace breaks her sword then Tsukuri grabbed her mace Shayera with a smirk she summoned her lighting from the mace zapped Tsukuri "Aah!" she screamed as she was down Aresia hits Shayera from behind

Diana still fighting Sapphire as Ash use protect on him and Diana then the two grabbed the barrel of fuel toss it as sapphire use her power then expoded

"Aah!" she was down but Ash notice Aresia was behind Diana "Diana behind...aah!" Ash said as he was hit by Sapphire

"Ash...Aah!" Diana crashed next to him "A valiant effort, Diana, but you won't stop us. I guarantee it." as Diana and Ash saw Tsukuri has Hippolyta captive "Let her go!" said Diana

"You're in no position to give orders here. Don't move!" as Aresia see Ash running towards them "I'm warning you. I don't want to hurt her, but I will." as Ash ignored her reaches to Hippolyta but Tsukuri stabbed Ash at the heart with her knife but Ash punched her at the face Diana, Shayera, Hippolyta and Aresia even Sapphire saw how Ash is still standing alive as he yanked the knife off of his chest

"Don't you ever hurt Hippolyta." but Aresia was just shocked of this until "Aah! Aah!" Ash see Diana and Shayera were hit then runs to them

"Well done, Sapphire. Tsukuri, get us out of here." said Aresia as they are taking off in the stealth bomber but she was puzzled "What kind a mere man can survive that." she wondered

"Mother!" Diana replied as Ash helps her up "We're getting her back and knock some sense into Aresia for good" Ash said as Diana smiled and Agreed with him

"Ash, Diana, I found this inside." Shayera show them a vile "The allergen?" they asked her "Has to be. It might be the key to an antidote." said Shayera

"You take it to J'onn. we'll stop Aresia." said Ash

"Think you two can catch that thing?" Shayera asked them "It's fast, but so are we." Diana said as Ash has his Aura blue Alicorn wings appeared as they fly in a stealth bomber Sapphire set up all the missiles

"Almost done." she said

"Good. We'll be at the launch site in less than an hour." Aresia said to her "And then?" said Sapphire as Aresia spoke more "I shoot these cruise missiles Into the upper atmosphere. After they explode, The winds will scatter my poison all over the world." Aresia said

"And I can say good-bye to some very unpleasant men I've known over the years." said Sapphire as Aresia spoke more "You can say good-bye to all of them." she replied at the dock Hippolyta was grunting trying to break free her chains just then Shayera was calling J'onn and Pidge

"Pidge, J'onn, I've got a sample of-- oh, no." as Shayera saw J'onn was not looking good "The allergen-- it must have been on Superman's costume, And when he touched it J'onn!" said Pidge as she look at Shayera

"Get me the sample now we are running out of time!" she said then at outside Ash and Diana hits the bomber "What happened?" Aresia asked Tsukuri

"I've lost the hydraulics." she said as the bomber was falling she grunting trying to get it up but she did it for now "How long can you keep us in the air?" said Aresia "I don't know. We're still losing altitude." said Tsukuri

"Then we'll have to launch from here. I'll recompute the coordinates." as Aresia is doing it Ash and Diana starts crashing the bomber "Go see what that was!" as Sapphire looks and Saw Ash and Diana "Uh-oh. Better hurry with those launch codes." she said as Ash and Diana are holding on Sapphire appeared and attack them

"Diana move!" Ash said as they leaped then they start rebounding Sapphire's power till the Javelin arrived in time

"What?!" she said

"Good timing Shayera !" Ash shouted as Tsukuri checks the radar "We've got company!" she said to Aresia "You know what to do." she said to her as Ash and Diana notice the guns are on shooting the Javelin with Sapphire using her power then Ash and Diana grabbed the cannon toss it at her as she was falling Ash used Ice beam to save her as Sapphire looks at him

"Why you saved me?" she asked him "Because I am not like the other men bieng cruel." as he left Sapphire couldn't help but blushing just then when Shayera was hit Ash gets to her in time "Thanks Ash." she kissed him

as Ash, Diana and Shayera are in the bomber Tsukuri fights Shayera "Aah!" Tsukuri said as she was unconscious by her punch "You fools, don't you see? We're not your enemy. It's the men. They must be destroyed." said Aresia

"You're wrong, Aresia." as they see Hippolyta broke free "Without men, You wouldn't still be here. After your ship sank, You must have lost consciousness As you drifted on your makeshift raft." Hippolyta told her how Aresia was young she almost drowned in the ocean "You would surely have drowned Had the ship's captain not found you and pulled you to safety." as the captain saved her and push the raft all the way "Valiantly he struggled to keep you alive Until he brought you to the shores of Themyscira." as the captain carrying Aresia to shore as Hippolyta on her horse saw them but the captain collapsed died

"But the effort was too much for his heart. His final resting place is a simple unmarked grave. He's the only man ever buried on Themyscira." she said in her memory she place the captain's hat on the unmarked grave

"So, you see, For all your hatred of men, It turns out you owe your life to one." she said to Aresia but her fury grew worse "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" said Aresia

"I didn't think it was important. I didn't think he was important." Hippolyta said to her "Maybe it's time to reconsider that." said Shayera replied to Hippolyta but Aresia lost her trust to her "So everything you ever preached was a lie." Aresia said to her

"Not everything." said Hippolyta

"Still, the acts of one man Cannot redeem the sins of his kind. They all must pay." then she looks at Ash "You..you did all this but I will give you a proposition you were separated from your family once and hated your kind leave Diana and join me and you can be my king of Themyscira what do you say?" Aresia waits for his answer but Diana was worried of the choice until he has his blade out

"A true Amazon never learn to hate!" said Ash as Aresia push the launch sequence "No!" Hippolyta said as Aresia pushed her off the cockpit Shayera went to save her then Aresia fights Ash in his life fiber synchronization form and Diana as they were wrecking the inside of the bomber at the ocean Shayera saved her in time then takes her to the javelin as she smash the bays

"Haaa!" Diana said as Aresia is punching but Ash kicks her at the back then She punched him

"Bay 2 won't open!" Tsukuri said to Aresia as Ash and Diana punched her together but then Diana was been toss as Ash saved her in time holding her bridal style

"Thanks Ash." she said to him as Ash use his powers to bring down a missile but he unlocks a something in his power that crushed the bayhe"Did I do that?" ash doesn't understand where these powers are coming from but something more powerful is growing inside him as the missiles are firing inside

"Shut the missile off!" said Aresia as Tsukuri didn't have time "It's too late!" as she's leaving the bomber "Wait! You can't leave!" Aresia said to her "I like you, but not that much." as she escapes on the jetpack then Ash and Diana still punching Aresia as she was weakened

"Diana time to sink that bomber." Ash said as Diana nodded and they're going to the controls but Aresia grabbed a computer and toss it at them send Ash and Diana out of the bomber Ash was back on conscious then reach to Aresia try to get it up

"Aresia stop I know you hate men but destroy the woman you knew as a mother and Diana as your sister you had happiness in you please let me help you." as Ash has his hand out Aresia looked at him of how different he was then the missiles are going off soon then she grabbed his hand

"Ash...take care of Diana, Hippolyta and my sisters protect them as the true king of Themyscira!" she toss him out as the missiles went off blown the bomber up

"ARESIA!!!!" Ash said as the bomber crashed to the ocean then he returned to Diana, Shayera and Hippolyta in the Javelin

"Poor Aresia. May the gods grant her peace at last." said Hippolyta as they're on thier way they drop Hippolyta to Themyscira then they returned to the Watchtower "How are you feeling?" Ash asked Batman and J'onn

"Better. It's a good thing you were able to recover Aresia's notes from her hideout." said Batman

"Yes. Without them, we might never have found the antidote." Diana said them as they see Superman and Green lantern with Pidge "Superman and Green Lantern Have almost finished distributing it and Pidge is on smart girl." as they watch everyone cheered Superman and green lantern then Pidge made enough antidote to gotham city's men

"Yep she's like a sister to me too." Ash said as Diana notice Ash felt bad of trying to reason with Aresia "Ash don't blame yourself If only Aresia could have learned to see The noble qualities in you men." she said then kissed Ash made him better

"I definitely could have taught that bad babe A thing or two about guys. Too bad we never met." said Flash as he burped

"Maybe it's just as well." Ash said feel not impressed at all as he decides to look around the Watchtower "Ash is the only special man here and I'm glad I known and love him forever." Diana said with a smile

**Th****at's it of chapter Nine of Fury in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana returned from thier vacation in Kanto then heard about the rogue Amazon named Aresia was planning to end world of men with a virus that only works on them and Hippolyta was captured and saved but what will happen in ch 10 and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond also I have plans of an Injustice DCAU version and maybe a enter the Spider-verse version of Ash met five of Diana's counterparts be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	10. Injustice for All

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****10**

**Injustice for All**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Lexcorp)

at metropolis during night an green light was sighted in Lexcorp "So, this is how it ends. You know, I've carried this around for years Waiting for just the right moment, But now that it's here, I almost feel a little let down. Almost." said Lex Luthor the owner of Lexcorp has Kryptonite using it on Superman "Unh! Unh!" he said feeling weak by its effects

"Any last requests?" Luthor said to Superman as he did "Luthor, I have to know, Those weapons you sold to the terrorists, how--" As Luthor cuts him off "How did I get them through customs? A gift here, a bribe there. When money talks, people listen, Like Stavros, of the shipping company. Or Schneider, the Interpol agent Who looked the other way." He said looking at the window

"Sounds like you're going to have company in prison." as Luthor see Superman is up he gasps. "It can't be! The kryptonite!" but he notice Superman was really J'onn who had shapeshift to Superman

"Won't protect you any longer." he said to him "No!" Lex replied as Batman and Green lantern arrived "You're usually more careful, Lex. You slipped up." said Batman

"And you're going down hard." as Green lantern use his ring Luthor gasps when he took the Kryptonite gives it to batman as he puts it in his utility belt "Mission accomplished." he said in his comm

"So much for your image as the benevolent businessman. This is the end of an era." J'onn said to him "The end of your era, maybe." Luthor press the button and called the hi-tech aircraft and fires at Batman, J'onn and green lantern then fires rockets at the building as he makes his escape

"Why do they always run?" said green lantern by then Superman is chasing Lex as he was firing rockets at him he dodge one but was hit by the second one he was falling groans while Lex is making his escape "Ohh! Oh! Unh!" Luthor was feeling pain in his heart and losing control of his aircraft

"Uh!" Superman was reaching for it then grabbed trying to lift it up as he made it "Phew!" then the sound of the engine straining. then he opens the cockpit "Lex?" he said but Lex groans in pain as he collapsed "Lex!" he said

Lex suddenly wakes up from the hospital room and saw Superman "You!" he said to the man of steel "Lex, this is dr. Patel. He's got something to tell you." Superman said

"No." he said

"I've got something to tell you." said Dr. Patel as Lex continues talking "Whatever I said to the Martian won't stand up in court. I'll get the best lawyers, the best witnesses, the best--" but he was cut off

"Lex! None of that matters anymore." Superman said to him "Listen. Mr. Luthor, you had a seizure. Has this happened to you before? My tests indicate you have a rare form of blood poisoning." said Dr. Patel

"Impossible!" Lex said

"Remember that chunk of kryptonite You carried around for years?" Superman said to him "What about it? Kryptonite only affects you." Lex said to him "Actually, we're finding that it can affect humans, too, But only if they're exposed over a long period." Patel said as Lex see the charts "This is your fault! All of it!" Lex toss the charts at Superman then looks at Patel "What's the treatment? Radiation? Chemo?" he asked him about the treatment "Unfortunately, there is no cure." said Patel

"Then find one! Price is no object." Lex exclaimed "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. It's terminal." Patel tells him "Happy, Superman?" Lex blames Superman for all this "Lex, if there's anything I can do" Superman tells him but Lex never listens "You've done more than enough." he said to him

waves crashing through the metropolis prison as Luthor is in his cell then hears opera playing. Luthor groans trying to sleep "Aah! Uh! Aah! Hey, keep it down! Can't a body die in peace around here?" he said as he is going to the cable box at the other side of the cell was a intelligent ape but not Grodd cause his fur is white and has a huge brain was listening to opera "Exquisite." he said as he notice the screen was showing Luthor

"Humanite! How can you stand that caterwauling?" Luthor said to Humanite about how can he stand Opera "Music is one of the meager pleasures I'm allowed in here, Along with a few other necessities." as he's looking at his science equipment "You should try the culture channel. It might improve your disposition." said Humanite

"There's nothing wrong with my disposition That a little freedom wouldn't cure." said Luthor

"That's not what I hear." Humanite said

"I need your help, And I can make it worth your while." Luthor said to him "What do I need with money?" Humanite asked "Everyone needs money. The only question is-- how much?" as he turns off the screen leaving a smirk on his face by then the guards are bringing over dinner for Humanite as the door is beeping for eye scan while they're walking in seeing Humanite reading

"Dinner, Humanite." said the guard

"I'm afraid I'm a little under the weather. Could you please wheel it in here?" said Humanite

"What do you think?" said the guard

"Well, he is a model prisoner, but why take chances?" as they walk in but got zapped by a electric floor

"Aah! Aah!" humanite has a button hidden in the book then deactive it he picks up the guard then see what's for dinner "Ohh Salisbury steak? Really!" he then reaches for Luthor's cell use the guard for a eye scan and opens the cell

"Luthor!" he said as Luthor appeared with a wrapped item he's holding "Impressive, but let's not linger." as the two villains are making the escape the siren went off as the guards are finding them "There they are! Open fire!" as the guards are firing at Luthor and Humanite "Hang on" as Luthor hold on while Humanite makes a leap to escape but at metropolis city Batman was out patrol

"All units, 2 prison inmates have escaped. The Ultra-Humanite and Lex Luthor. They are considered armed and extremely dangerous." Batman heard from radio as he's finding them Luthor and Humanite are at the all dog barking. they heard a siren blaring then hid at the garbage dumpster seeing the police car as they were Indistinct talking on radio.

"What we need is a small diversion." Luthor revealed to have a bomb from the packing and toss it to an apartment home as it's beeping then went off blew up the building

"Aah!" the cops screamed as thier car crashed "Ow! Call the rescue unit!" said the second cop calling for the rescue unit

"That should keep them busy. Come on!" Luthor said as everyone was coughing when Batman appeared but saw the little girl was trapped in the building. "Daddy, help!" she was coughing and screaming. "I need backup here, fast!" said Batman as he heads in the burning building coughing was heard as he found the girl

"I'm scared! Don't be. It's going to be all right." as batman is going to the window but was caught in the fire was out of control he use the stairs but the stairs are burning fast the girl screams as they're falling but Shayera came in time to save them and escape the building

"Trina!" said the father

"Daddy!" said the girl name Trina hugged her father "I'm used to being thanked when I save someone." Shayera said to Batman

"I'm not used to being saved." then he saw Superman and Flash coming "Where are Luthor and the Humanite?" he said

"We couldn't pick up the trail." Superman tells them

"No biggie. It's just 2 guys. How much trouble can they give us?" said Flash somewhere at Metropolis pictures store an humanoid cheetah was sniffing over the building as if she was finding something she then snarls at Copperhead appeared as well as she attacked him but he dodged

"Easy, lady, easy." said Copperhead "Who are you?" the cheetah said to Copperhead "The name's Copperhead. I'm here about a job." he said to her

"So am I. Somebody called me. Was it you?" she asked him "No, but maybe we'll be working together, Closely together." Copperhead said as Cheetah scratched him "aah! Witch!" he said as he hits her with his tail "Oof! Unh!" cheetah crashed to someone she gasps saw it was Grundy

"Ha! Nice kitty." Grundy said by touching her "Hands off!" as cheetah scratch him "Aah! No one hurts Grundy!" as Grundy, Cheetah and Copperhead start fighting just then Shade appeared as he fired dark energy from his cane over them then went black "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Grundy said

"I did." as Shade returns his dark energy to his cane "And I'll do worse if you don't stop behaving like unruly children." said Shade as Cheetah looks at him "Who do you think you are?" she asked him "The Shade. And my nightstick is more than powerful enough To handle you amateurs." he said until pink energy grabbed his nightstick

"Hey!" Shade said as him, Copperhead and Grundy saw thier former teammate Star Sapphire was using her gemstone "Spare us. Without this you're less than nothing, Little man." she said as Cheetah snarls at her

"Common criminals. Is this what I've been reduced to?" she said as Luthor and Humanite appeared from the elevator "Criminals, yes, but common, Most certainly not." he said to them "Lex Luthor? Well, the plot thins." said Shade has his Nightstick retrieve

"Cheetah, Sapphire, Grundy, glad you could make it. And, of course, you all know the Ultra-Humanite." said Lex

"Charmed, I'm sure." Humanite said to them "Cut the courtesies, Luthor. What do you want?" said Copperhead

"Each of you is the best in the world At what you do, and I have need Of your unique services." said Luthor "My talents don't come cheaply." Cheetah tells him "You'll all be paid most handsomely If you can do one simple job." said Luthor

"What kind of job?" said Copperhead

"Destroy Superman and the Justice League." he said to them but they're all impressed of the idea at the Watchtower Batman is searching for Lex and Humanite on the computer "And I had those flames out before the firemen Even stepped off their trucks." said Flash

"That's fast." said Shayera

"Fastest man alive." Flash said giving himself critic "Which might explain why you can't get a date." Shayera tells him because she dated Ash cause he don't criticize himself but to girls give critic

"Yeah. Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he said to her "Quiet." Batman turns the volume up "A dangerous hostage situation Developing at the federal building. So far, the Ultra-Humanite has refused To speak with negotiators. A freak of science, the Humanite is reportedly a genius Who is also extremely dangerous-- " as Batman turn the news off

"No biggie, right? " he said to flash knowing he is wrong "I will contact Ash and Diana tell them the news." said Shayera as she knows where are they at

(Metropolis restaurant)

few weeks after saving the world from Aresia Ash in his Senketsu and Diana wears a black dress was bieng interview by a reporter Lois Lane from the daily

"I am so honor to interview with the new and youngest member of the justice league Ash ketchum in the restaurant and I want to ask how do you come to our world?" she wants to know more about the Justice League's youngest and newest member on how exactly did he come to this world

"Well miss Lane I only came for sightseeing till I sense Aquaman in danger then saved him also I get to see wonder woman again." Ash said holding Diana's hand "Outstanding what is your likes and Hobbies?" she asked about his likes and hobbies

"I like traveling, helping others and mostly protect my friends and family." Ash tells her got Lois impressed "Do you have a girlfriend cause everyone said you and Wonder woman are together." Lois ask Ash does he have a girlfriend "Yes we are together. Wonder woman and I knew eachother when we were kids and she's a great teacher of self defense." Ash said to her "Childhood friends together and reunited as a unbreakable love I'm touched." Lois felt a tear from her eye

"And we are always together." Diana said as Ash and her kissed "So Romantic but Ash what are other details about your life and what's your goal?" Lois asked him as Ash answers so much "my primary goal is to help and protect as many people as I can with the help of Wonder woman and the justice league." said Ash just then him and Diana received a call from Shayera

"Ash, Diana, Humanite is seen in metropolis holding hostages we need you." said Shayera as Lois heard "So when you...ahh!" she see they vanish fast "Interesting." she said

at the metropolis building "Humanite! Let a hostage go, And I'll give you one of my men in return." said the cops "What do you take me for, A troglodyte? No deal!" Humanite said as he was going to shoot them but green energy grabbed it "What?" he said as Green lantern appeared "Drop the weapon, Magilla!" said Green lantern as Superman charges him

"Oof!" said Humanite as he dropped the hostage then Batman arrives "Look for other hostages!" Green lantern nodded "Right!" as Green lantern heads in

"You're safe now." said Batman but the hostage was really Cheetah "But you're not!" as she attacks him but Batman dodge her green lantern was searching around but grundy breaks the door "Unh!" he said was bieng hit by grundy

Superman apprehend Humanite till he saw Green lantern was taken down Solomon grundy Unh!" lantern said as Grund leaps crashing on top of him then Superman grunts by getting hit by Sapphire cheetah growls as she punched batman "oof!" he said as the fight goes

"Surprised?" Copperhead said was behind Batman but he toss him to cheetah she is growling and Copperhead is hissing going for the dark knight

by then Superman was up then footsteps of Solomon grundy was charging to him then punches Superman he was grunting from the hits "Oof! Unh!" then Luthor was watching the whole thing " I'm going to enjoy this." Luthor replied as grundy continues punching him "Oof! Unh!" Superman then Shayera appeared and hits Grundy with her mace

grunting in pain the building collapes on him Cheetah and Copperhead are growling and hissing attacking batman as Flash hits him "Oof! Ugh!" said Copperhead

"Down, boy!" said Flash then Cheetah growls going to strike but was caught by the lasso "Let me go!" cheetah grunting seeing Diana was pulling her up "Relax, lady. This will all be over before you know it." Flash moves in speed going to the police but Shade appeared when Flash went past him

"That's what you think." as Shade use his dark energy surrounded Flash "Hey!" he said as he crashed to the door "Oof!" he said then Shade saw Shayera fighting Sapphire then was going to use his nightstick

"Hey Shade!" as Shade look and saw Ash hits him in speed with his thunder punch "Thanks Ash!" said Shayera as Copperhead saw him

"Hey it's the new guy!" Copperhead said as Luthor saw him "Well get him!" he said as Copperhead was charging for him "Payback chum you worth a fortune if you were apprehended." but Copperhead was been backfliped by him "Maybe less talk!" Ash replied

Cheetah was free then runs off as Ash and Batman see Superman still fighting Humanite grunting trying to get free "Finish him off!" said Luthor as Humanite moves forward and slams Superman to the wall "Ugh." he said as Ash moves fast saved his friend from Humanite send him half away from them

"Ah you are strong as they say but are you quick." Humanite fights Ash as he moves in speed then Ash hits him more "Ahh! Oof! Unh!" Luthor saw his skills then Batman runs towards him Luthor has his gun out but Batman takes him out but Luthor hits him

"Ugh! Oof!" he said as he was on the floor Luthor has his gun but has a better idea "See what happens if you loose your member." as Luthor points at Ash fighting Humanite then Diana saw him then rebound Sapphire's power at luthor blast the balcony then he's falling "Ahh!" he screamed as Humanite saw him falling

"There goes our paycheck." as Humanite saved him "Oof!" said Luthor as human puts him down "I'd hate to see anything happen to you, Lex." said Humanite

"I'm sure." he said then Ash notice Copperhead was behind Batman "Lookout!" too late as Copperhead leaped on him and bitten him "aah! Ahh!" he said as Batman collapsed then Green lantern hits Copperhead

"Oof! Unh!" he said as Ash runs to him "You ok?" he said to him "Don't worry about me. Stop them!" he said as Ash takes out Cheetah "Luthor, they're too well organized!" said Humanite as Ash struck him down with ice beam "Let me get us out of here. It's either that or prison again." Shade said to him

"All right, just do it!" Luthor said as Shade fires his dark energy again surrounded them [there was grunting and indistinct shouting as green lantern clears the darkness "They're gone." Ash said

"Look, we've still got one of them." said Flash found Copperhead unconscious "But they got one of us." Superman said as he found Batman was poison by Copperhead's venom

(Watchtower)

"The venom antidote, it's working." said J'onn as they see Batman up :Welcome back. We were afraid we'd lost you." said Superman as Batman looks at them "Luthor and the others, What happened?" he asked

"They got away, all but Copperhead." Ash tells him that Copperhead was the only one they caught "I'm headed down to Striker's to interrogate him." Superman replied

"All right. Let's go." but Ash stopped him with his psychic "No. You're staying here. That venom almost killed you." said Ash

"So?" he said to him "So, you're staying here. You really should be resting." said Superman as he and J'onn left then Batman was up heading to the computer as Ash followed

"I know this must be hard for you, Feeling vulnerable. You're the only one of us without special powers, But you don't need to prove yourself. You're a valued member of this team, And we're only trying to--" Ash was cut off when Batman found thier location

"I'm taking the shuttle, Unless you want to try and stop me." Batman said to him "No but I will." as Ash use sleep powder at him batman fell asleep as Ash notice J'onn saw him "I'll go find them." Ash said to J'onn as he looks at him "Good luck" as Ash left

(metropolis pictures store)

"The best at what you do. What was I thinking?" said Luthor was angry "We did everything we could." Cheetah said to him "Did you? Did you fight like your lives depended on it? Did you fight to the last man?" Lex replied

"You get what you pay for, Luthor." Shade said to him as Luthor looks at him "Are you saying you want more money? You want to be rewarded for failure? I ought to take the whole lot of you and--" Luthor was been grabbed by Grundy "unh!" he said

"And what?" Grundy said to him "Go ahead, do it. You'll be saving me From months of bedpans and feeding tubes, And you'll also guarantee That none of you will ever see a penny from me." Luthor said to them as Grundy puts him down

"You're crazy." then the door opens reveal to be Joker appeared "And what's wrong with that? It's done wonders for me." he said as Luthor knew him well "Get out of here." he said

"Oh, Lexie, I'm hurt! How could you have this little party Without inviting me?" he said had the party hat and blow horn "It's not a party. Grundy, get rid of him." Lex said

"Grr." but Joke honks the horn release knock out gas grundy was coughing "Oof!" then knocked out "But seriously, Lex, you need me." he said to him "Like I need skin rash." Lex said

"Maybe so, But I know something you don't know. I know how the bat thinks." Joker shows Lex the bat tracking system on his back which Lex smirked by then Ash reach to the location thanks to Jarvis downloaded batman's tracker "Metropolis pictures store must been abandoned long ago?" as Ash went inside changing camouflage mode as he was up the balcony and saw Lex and his group are playing a card game "How long we wait here?" said Grundy

"Patience, Grundy, patience." said Lex

"Grundy not like waiting." Grundy said as Ash was ready "It be easy to get them." Ash said as Senketsu felt something "Ash wait, someone is here and knows where we are." Ash understand but didn't look when Joke hits him with the doctor suitcase fill with rocks "Unh! Oof!" Ash said as he dropped at the table he groans.

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Aah! Ugh! Ohh" Ash moaned when he wakes up "Wakey, wakey, newbie." he said to him "Wait you're Joker Harley mentioned. I should have known you'd be with Luthor's gang." Ash said to him

"Really? Ha! I must be falling into a rut. You're not going to leave him like this, are you?" Joker asked Lex "Why?" Luthor asked "Hello?! New guy here is still alive." Joker tells him "And he's going to stay that way Until I say we don't need him anymore." Lex tells him

"Lex, Lex, listen to someone who knows." as he is whispering. "Don't wait. Do it now." Joker said pointing his gun "You don't like my decisions? Leave!" Luthor said to him "Oof! And they say I'm crazy." Joker said as Lex notice the group looking at him "What?! Those restraints are pure titanium. He'll never get loose. And that stasis field Will prevent the Martian from locating him." he said

"Now, Ash Ketchum, you must have some kind of pass key Or access code I can use against your friends. Where is it?" he said to Ash as he smirked

"I Guess is...Bite me Mr. Clean!" as Lex was angry "Grundy search him?" as Grundy is touching Ash but he active his Static body 'Ugh! Oof." he said

"I told you." Joker tells him "Shut up! everyone upstairs. I'll had to find a other way. Ohhh. Humanite, Grundy, watch him." said Luthor when he left with Jarvis as Grundy and Humanite are watching him "Grundy, What's Luthor paying you for this?" Ash Asked him

"Money-- lots of it." Grundy said as Ash has a idea "As much as he's getting?" he looks at Humanite "I don't know." Grundy said confused "Look at all you've had to put up with. You should be getting more." Ash said to them "More than me? Preposterous." said Humanite reading a book

"Is it?" Ash said as Grundy growls. Luthor has Ash's comm Jarvis to study it as engine whirring. and he looks at the computer "Fascinating technology how did he get it." Luthor wondered as the defense was on blew up the computer "Careful. Just because you won't live to see old age Doesn't mean the rest of us don't want to." Sapphire said as they heard fighting

"What was that?" Luthor said as he heard grunting and booming. "I should have known." as they head back down and saw Humanite and Grundy fighting "Unhand me, you worthless zombie!" he said to him "Take that back!" as Grundy keeps fighting him

"Stop it right now!" as they stopped Grundy hits him again "You imbeciles are killing me faster than the kryptonite." Luthor said

"Sorry." they said

"You did this, didn't you? Well, it won't happen again. Sapphire! Take over here. If our friend causes any more trouble, Gag him!" said Lex as Sapphire is watching him

as he was back up Lex feels the pain "What's wrong? You don't look so good." said Cheetah as Shade spoke "Maybe we should get paid now." Shade replied

"I'm fine. Now get out! I've got work to do." he said as they left Luthor was sitting on the chair "They're right. You don't look good." Humanite said to him "Can't give up now. I just need to buy more time. Can't you help?" said Lex as Humanite thinks about it "Perhaps, but" as Lex looks at him "But what?" he asked

" It will cost extra." he said

(Stryker prison)

"I keep telling you, I don't know anything. I'm just an innocent--" as Flash and Copperhead said it together "Victim of circumstances. Yeah, yeah, we know." Flash said to him "Copperhead, when are you gonna get some sense And tell us where Luthor is?" said Superman

"Ooh, this must be the part Where I get so scared I spill my guts." as Superman grabbed him and lift him up "I'm warning you!" he said

"What are you gonna do, boy scout, Short my sheets? Give me a wedgie?" he said to the man of steel "Guards! Take him back to the holding cell. Hasta la vista." he said as the guards took Copperhead away

"That went well." said Flash

"How does Batman do it?" said Superman bu Ash still restrain was with Sapphire a while as he looks at her since she helped Aresia almost destroy world of men

why are you a villain in this group." Ash asked her as Sapphire looks at her "I've been used before by other people because of my beauty and charm so I'll never feel like that again and to do that is with power. but when I met you when our little incident that time I found you very handsome the last time we met and I offer you a chance to be with me...maybe some other time when we're both on the same side." she gets close to him

"what about right now for this one little moment." she said to him touching his chest "I had to check my schedule but if there's an opening I can probably squeeze you in." Ash said then the two of them start kissing as she wraps her arms around his head.

"Here meet me at my place and I won't be around here." as She gives him her address on a piece of paper and puts it in his shirt.

"Goodbye." as Sapphire vanish by then Ash see Joker appeared with a tv "Show time, everybody! Live and in color, The end of the Justice League." Joker said to Ash

"Don't make me laugh." Ash doesn't believe him "Ha ha ha! It's no joke! There's a surprise hidden in your little clubhouse." as Ash was shocked "And once your chums get there Kablooey! Popcorn?" Joker offer him popcorn but Ash didn't accept "How would I if I'm restrained." Ash said to Batman's nemesis "Oh, well, more for me." as he's chowing down

"Joker, you nauseate me." as Humanite left "Ohhh! He's going to miss the show And the sequel." said Joker

"What sequel?" Ash asked him "After the bomb gets your friends, I get you for turning Harley against me!" said Joker as he's cackling by then Flash returns and saw Batman sleeping but J'onn was unconscious "those two are out cold. What could have happened?" Flash wondered

"I'll take them to the medical bay. You find Ash." said Superman was taking them to the medical bay but they didn't notice the bomb was there was a bomb beeping.

"Any minute now. Any minute." said Luthor was watching the whole thing "And then we get paid, right?" said Shade as Luthor looks at them "Please, can't you let me savor this one moment wait where's Sapphire...nevermind?" said Luthor as Sapphire is going to the Watchtower

at the Watchtower they looked everywhere "We've looked everywhere." said Hawkgirl was worried so was Diana she's more worried about him "Ash's gone." Shayera said to them

"And so is the shuttle." said Green lantern as they heard the beeping in the Watchtower "That must be him. Ash?" said Diana as she see it was Sapphire show up "You!" Diana said as she's going to punch her

"No wait I'm on your side trust me there's a bomb here in the Watchtower!" said Sapphire as Diana heard that

"I beg your pardon? Where?" she asked her "Follow me!" as Diana, Shayera and the others follow her "Must be some kind of joke." Flash tells them Following Sapphire "No, this is serious. That's a secure line." said Superman

"Then what are we waiting for? Spread out and find it." as they spread out Diana and Green lantern are with Sapphire trying to find where the Bomb was planted as Green lantern found thermal pattern "I've got a thermal pattern. It's faint, but" as they found the bomb

"Flash!" said Diana as Flash grabbed the bomb "I'm on it! Unh!" Flash toss the bomb out to space and it blows up "Yes!" Luthor looks at the screen "No! It's not fair. They should be cosmic dust! Unh!" as Luthor was furious he wreck the screen

"Luthor, calm down Your condition--" as Cheetah was cut off "What do you care? You're just a bunch of incompetent, Money-grubbing crooks!" said Lex

"That's it. I don't know about the rest of you, But I'm out of here." said Cheetah

"Me, too." said Shade as they gang are leaving "Wait! I'll double your pay." said Luthor as he feels the pain "What's the point? It's over!" said Cheetah as they're ready to leave

"We can still win if we lure them here. I have a plan, but we've got to stick together." Lex tells them "Grundy not that dumb." said Grundy going to close the door "All right then, triple!" he said as they stopped

(Watchtower)

"Ash is still not answering." Diana said more worried if something happened to him "Ash was captured by Luthor. I saw it happen when Joker knock him unconscious when he tries to catch us and I helped Grundy and Shade to place the bomb in the Watchtower." said Sapphire as she gives them his comm Diana and Hawkgirl are in serious rage moments

"If anything happens to Ash I'll hunt Luthor down!" Diana said to Sapphire "I know where he is?" she said that gained her trust to Diana at the hideout Humanite was setting up a suit for Luthor engine powering is on. sounds of beeping then Luthor was screaming when the progress is going and was placed by metallic armor on "Ohh!" said Luthor

"Will he be all right?" Cheetah asked Humanite "This containment unit should stabilize his condition. The next few minutes will tell." said Humanite

"Don't panic. We'll be ready for them Once we get rid of the traitor." Luthor said as he is up then the gang heard what he said "Traitor?" Cheetah asked him "Think about it. The only way they could have found the bomb is if someone told them-- One of us! Fortunately, this old place still has Functioning surveillance cameras." when Luthor shows them they finds the video of Sapphire was making out with Ash thinking that she tipped the Justice League off to their location but they learn that She escapes when They find out hawkgirl smashes through the glass ceiling above while Wonder Woman completely ripped off. The warehouse doors and two layers directly at Luthor

"okay Luthor Where is he what had you done to him" She said to Luthor "Get her!" Luthor orders Grundy to attack Diana when the others fight the Justice League But there's no defense against an Amazons rage as Cheetah was going to ambush her but Hawkgirl fights off Grundy

"Find him Diana!" as Diana went searching for him as Joker see the justice league arrived "Oh, they ruined the punch line. But I can still have my fun ending you so easy." said Joker

"Oh tell that to her!" as Joker notice Diana appeared "Get away from my Ash!" as she punch him "Ugh! Not funny" then Joker noticed batman was there then punched him

"Oh You're despicable." said Joker as Diana freed him "Thanks Diana." but Ash was worried that Diana will punch him for going off alone but she kissed him "I'm glad you're okay my brave guardian." as Ash smiled then saw Humanite "Going somewhere?" he said but at the battle Flash and Hawkgirl takes out Shade and Cheetah then Superman took down Grundy

"Where's Luthor?" he asked him "Right here!" as Luthor strikes him out "Unh!" Superman said in pain "And I'm going to enjoy every moment of this." Luthor keep using Kryptonite at him superman is groaning in pain "Why so surprised, Superman? It's a basic rule of business-- Turn every weakness into a strength." as Superman screaming from the power Lex possessed "Of course, that's a lesson You may not live to appreciate." just then Luthor felt a tap on the shoulder and Saw Ash in his life fiber synchronization form

"Neither will you, Lightbulb!" as Ash used his thunder punch at him Luthor screaming in pain as he was K-0 then he helps Superman up "Thanks Ash are you ok?" he asked him

"Bieng trapped like a animal from Luthor good thing you came." Ash said as Humanite appeared "Don't move!" said Green lantern

"I surrender." said Humanite as the cops arrived to arrest Luthor and the gang when they find out that humanite was the one who betrayed Luthor and the Gang. In exchange Ash gets to cultural exchange ideas

"Wait he is a phenomenal mind and he himself should be a force of good." said Ash as Humanite looks at him "Me force of good please people are afraid of me because of what I look like and my cultural ideas are classically trained and I was not meant for the modern era." Humanite said to him "that's possibly true than again you could start up a self run School and teach people on how the modern era has kind of lost that classical age and to bring that back for the Next Generation." as Humanite looked at him then smiled

"You are special and you're right but You'll keep our bargain?" he said to him, Diana and Batman "Yes. Double what Luthor was paying." said Batman as he left

"What was that all about?" said Flash as Ash said nothing not even Diana and Batman "So Ash think you can give Sapphire a chance." Diana said to him "I will and I'll return back Diana." as they kiss "Good luck my Ash." as Ash left

(Night)

Night came at metropolis as Ash uses the address to visit Star Sapphire "This is the right place but where is Sapphire?" Ash said as he's in her apartment "Over here Ash!" as Ash saw her who takes off her costume revealing her true self as she smiles at Ash

"I'm glad that you came in" said Sapphire as Ash has a look at her beauty "So Sapphire what's your real name I want to ask?" Ash wants to know her real name as she blushed

"It's Ferris, Carol Ferris." said Carol as Ash held her since she's in a bathrobe "Beautiful name" as the the two of them start making out and kissing Ash was kissing her neck then Carol starts taking his clothes off leaving him naked as she was impressed of his figure

"Wow you're remarkable." she said as Ash takes her bathrobe off leaving her completely naked in front of him as Ash has a look at her "You are perfect." as Ash is groping her breasts then massages them made her moan passionately "Ohhh you are good." Carol said to him as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast made her moan passionately more

"Oh Oh Ohhhh Ash!" Carol moaned more as Ash never stops he starts sucking her right breast and playing her left breast as well Carol was playing his hair as he was done he starts licking her womanhood

"Mmmmmmmm." she begged and moan as Ash is going more deeper she loves it as she has her legs wrapped around his neck as he keeps going as she felt her limit Carol releases the floods in Ash's mouth and breathes heavily "You enjoy it alot" Ash said then Carol is kissing him in the lips and his chest then lowering down "Perhaps you haven't seen me that good." Carol grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ooohhhhh you're good!" Ash moaned as Carol continues bopping faster Ash plays her long black beautiful luscious hair then squeezed her butt as she is going so fast she continued hours as Ash feels it

"Carol..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease then Ash place her on the bed then continues kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Carol feels him as Ash continues thrusting her faster she wrapped her arms and legs around him letting Apsh keep going

"Ohhh Ash you are so good but wait would I get pregnant." as Ash fix that as he use his Aura on her womb "When you're ready I'll give you a child." as Ash keep going at hours as they feel thier limit Ash fills her up they were exhausted as Carol is resting on her bed naked she see Ash was dressed then leaves her

"Carol before I leave I like to give you the ultimatum of joining the league for good and you can have more special times with me." Ash said as carol plays her hair "I'll think about it." she said with a smile as Ash left

At stryker prison Luthor was back in prison and hears the opera once again as he hits at his side "Humanite! You'll pay for this, you turncoat! Do you hear? You'll pay!" Luthor said as Humanite ignores him

"This program was made possible By a grant from the Ultra-Humanite And viewers like you." as he was happy with it

**Th****at's it of chapter Nine of injustice for all in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana are bieng interview with Lois lane from the daily planet then Luthor forms a team to destroy the justice league once and for all then captured Ash now Sapphire had a change of heart letting Diana and the others save him in time but what will happen in ch 11 and everlasting hearts of justice and Aura and justice unbreakable bond also I have plans of an Injustice DCAU version and maybe a enter the Spider-verse version of Ash met five of Diana's counterparts be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	11. A knight of the shadows

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****11**

**knight of the shadows**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Ash's apartment)

it was been two days after fighting the injustice gang and Lex Luthor Ash and Barbara are coming home from a date that they had "Ash I can say I enjoy our date." Barbara tells Ash that she enjoyed her date with him as they're inside his apartment "So do I Barbara and I'm glad that I took a day off from the league." Ash tells her as they sit down for a bit

"Ash I do enjoy your home a lot but what makes this more exciting was seeing Kanto in your dimension seeing the paradise, fresh air, do whatever you want." she said to him as Ash brings over a smoothie "I can take you, Kara and the others there someday Barbara and Kanto beats city life better." he said to her

"That be great Ash and for some reckless guy you're not bad." she said to him "Thanks Barbara...Hey!" Ash said as Barbara chuckled "What it's true Ash but getting caught by Luthor was something till Diana saved you." she replied

"It is true but Diana is remarkable since we were kids." he said to her "Childhood friends that's romantic i wish i met you at that time." said Barbara as she notice she smell bad

"Ash is there a shower in your apartment." she asked him "Of course i can show you." as Ash led Barbara to the other side of the bathhouse and show her the shower

"Wow Ash how can you afford it." Barbara asked him as Ash chuckled "Are you kidding I made it." Ash tells her as Barbara was amazed then she start stripping herself completely naked in front of him

"Ash care to join me." she said to him as Ash was surprised that she wants him to join her in the shower "Sure Barbara." Ash starts getting his clothes off then they start the shower water then pours over them then they look at eachother's eyes then Barbara blush "You look cute when you're blushing." he said as Barbara smiles at him "You are such a kind person Ash." she said

then they're start kissing and making out Ash starts kissing her neck to her chest made her giggle "Ash that tickles." She said as Ash was pinching her butt "I just got started." as Ash is groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan passionately

"Oooooh Ash!" she said as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast Barbara was moaning more and she starts playing his hair "Keep going Ash..." she said to him as Ash never stops as he starts sucking her right breast and playing her left breast as he was down Ash starts washing Barbara up then they continue kissing and making out against as Ash carried Barbara to his bed and continues kissing and making out there

Barbara starts kissing him more as she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip "Ash you will see how good I am to you." Barbara sandwiched and rubs her breasts against his rod and enjoying "Ohhh Barbara yes." Ash moaned as Barbara continues rubbing her breasts faster to his rod making him moaned more Ash was playing her hair and groping her butt made her go more faster Ash was enjoying it by hours as he feels his limit

"Barbara I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and over her breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean as Ash looks at her kissing then lowers down "Barbara I'm not gone with you yet." as Ash lowers down and starts fingering her womanhood

"Ooooh Ash wow yes." she said as Ash continues fingering and now starts licking her womanhood he goes more deeper Barbara starts playing his hair then she feel her limit "Ash I'm gonna..." Barbara had releases her floods in Ash's mouth now Ash is on top of her

"Ready." Ash said as Barbara kissed him "Of course I am." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently "Oh oh oh that's it that's it Ash keep going." Barbara said as Ash continues thrusting her faster Barbara wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continues more they keep going at hours then reach thier climax Barbara was exhausted and rested on Ash's bed

just then Ash a call that "Yes" Ash said as Diana contacted him in holoprojector comm "Ash we need you to join up with the league it's an emergency." said Diana as Ash accepted then he kissed Barbara while she has a smile on her face while sleeping then Ash got dressed fast then and when he arrives with Diana "Good timing you have Ash." as Ash kissed her

"I never be late." said Ash as they saw Batman and a friend of his

"Ash, Diana good timing I want you to meet Jason Blood a friend of mine." Batman introduced Jason to Ash and Diana as he was going to introduce Ash to him "I know who you are I can tell your power is much stronger inside you." he said as Ash was surprised but he too can tell something in Jason as well as they open the ark Jason touch it as he hand was glowing

"She's been here, But she doesn't have the stone yet." said Jason

"How can you be sure?" said Batman but the door was shut then Ash notice the swords and axes are moving "Get down!" Ash moves Batman and Jason out of the way "Thanks Ash, Jason, the door!" as Jason goes to the door while Ash, Diana and Batman are fighting the swords "It's sealed shut." said Jason as Ash Sees the suits of armor are alive as they are fighting then more keep coming "There are too many of them." Jason said as Ash takes out two "Any chance who made the armor alive?" Ash asked

"It's from Morgaine le day my friend she cast the spell on the armor." as Ash heard spell got him thinking "I can break the spell in no time!" when Ash is going to use his magic to try to cancel the spell out.

"Oof!" Batman was hit by the armor then Jason is chanting "Gone, gone, the form of man, Rise the demon Etrigan." as Jason changes to a demon named Etrigan and fights the armor "Inferno!" as he breathes fire at the armor as Ash see Etrigan first time when the demon comes up his Aura instantly reacts

"Demon!" Ash shouted as he starts fighting the Demon "Wait I'm on your side." Etrigan said but Ash continues fighting "Ash stop!" shouted Diana as she has to pull Ash off of the demon as Etrigan blast the other knight

"Etrigan, You could have warned me." said Batman as Etrigan picks up the charred ashes of metal "That witch will pay for this. I'll feast on her cold heart." he said

"If the stone's as powerful as you say We're going to need help." said Batman as they gathered J'onn and Flash to meet up with them "You say you've been trailing le Fey for centuries?" Ash said to Etrigan

"In an unending game of cat and mouse. For the past generation she has hidden from me. But I'll never rest until her soul burns In the eternal pit." said Etrigan as Flash looks at J'onn "And I thought bats was creepy." said Flash

"Grrr!" Etrigan growled at him then Diana looked at Ash "Ash why did you attack Etrigan the way you react?" Diana asked him "I apologize Diana you see since my aura and my Powers detect dark magic or evil powers in my mind and body did a reactionary position whenever I saw the demon that happened to me when I was fighting an "threat" which I can't explain." Ash replied to her as Diana understand

"how has she eluded you for so long?" Batman asked Etrigan "The witch has an amulet Which can sense when I'm drawing near." said Etrigan as Flash spoke again

"With that stench, who needs an amulet." as Etrigan grabbed Flash "What?!" he said furiously "Nothing." as he dropped Flash

"Perhaps you should consider another approach." J'onn said as Etrigan groans. "And what do you suggest?" he asked

"I could try to locate her-- Telepathically." as they watch J'onn using his telepathic powers to find Morgan le fay somewhere in London

"Where? Where could Merlin have hidden That infernal stone?" Morgaine Le Fay wondered as her son spoke playing with the cat "Maybe he didn't. What if the archeologists who found that castle Helped themselves to it? I know I would have." he said to his mother

"Of course. Why didn't I-- " Morgaine Le Fay gasps as she felt her mind was been read "Mother?!" the boy said to her

"Someone is reaching out to my mind, Attempting to find me." Morgaine Le Fay said

"Is it Him?" he asked if it's Jason

"No. A mere amateur. He has no idea who he's dealing with." as Morgaine Le Fay use her magic on J'onn as he screams and collapses "J'onn!" Ash said as J'onn finds himself at the other planet but he realised that's his home planet "It can't be." he said as he heard a voice

"J'onn!" as J'onn saw a female Martian as he reconizes her "My' ria 'h?" he said as Ria'h hugged him "Welcome home, my love. I've missed you, my husband. And so have the children." she said to him

"They're alive, too?" J'onn said to Ria'h nodded "Come, See for yourself. While you were away I changed the tactile scheme." as J'onn was in his home looking around "Do you like it?" Ria'h said to him

"I have lived among unfamiliar surroundings for so long." just then he heard his children "Father, father!" they said

"My dear children!" J'onn said hugging them in happiness "Are you staying home this time, father?" his son asked him as J'onn changes to his form "Yes! I am truly home." just then Etrigan in his planet but how "You fool! Only a weak-minded simpleton Would fall for this illusion." Etrigan said to him

"How dare you violate the sanctity of my home. Leave this place!" J'onn threatens him as Etrigan fights him "Not without you." the fight and struggling happen as J'onn see Rai'h and his children even his home are fading away realised he is in an illusion

"No!" he said as J'onn wakes up and saw his friends "We thought we lost you, buddy." Flash said to him but J'onn feels sad in depression "Then it was all an illusion." as he stand up and walked with a sorrow heart Ash sense "Perceptive, isn't he?" Etrigan said

"Lay off, gruesome." Flash tells him then Ash and Diana are walking to him "J'onn? Are you all right?" Diana asked him

"Yes, of course. I'll be fine." J'onn said to her but Ash knew he's lying but he will deal with that later "Did you locate le Fey?" Ash Asked him "No. But I did sense She hasn't found the stone yet." J'onn tells him

"Thank Hera for that." Diana was relieved "Before she lashed out at me I heard the words "archeologists" and "castle. " he said to them might get them some clue

"It's a start." Batman said as they flew the Javelin Etrigan looks at J'onn "Don't trust the Martian. He's been tainted by that witch." he said to Batman

"Let us worry about that." Batman tells the demon "Heed me. She will tap into your deepest desires.Then dangle them like a carrot In front of your nose. She will give you everything you dream of, But only until she gets what she wants." Etrigan said to him "The voice of experience." as Etrigan groans. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Etrigan tells him just then a sound of woman screams from the hall of records as she was aging then died "Youth is so wasted on the young. Don't these people Believe in books anymore?" said Morgaine Le Fay as her son was on the computer

"Come, Mordred. What we seek is not here." she said to Mordred "Yes, it is, mother. See?" as Modred shows her the history

"It's like magic. "castle Branek, excavated shortly after World War II, "the only surviving participants are Henry Moss and Harv Hickman. " One of them must have the stone." said Morgaine

at the house inside the room was a elder man heard his dog growling. "What is it, boy?" he asked as he notice the window was open he has his gun out

"You, whoever you are, Show yourself." he said searching over to find the intruder as Etrigan appeared then knocks his gun off his hand

"Henry moss." he said as Henry gasps then collapsed his dog was still barking Etrigan roars. making the dog run off when Batman and J'onn arrived "What did you do?" he said as J'onn read his mind

"He's in shock. But he'll recover." he said

"Why bother with him? He'll pass on in a few years anyway." Etrigan replied as J'onn read him more "He has no knowledge of the stone. The relic is not here." he tells them

"Blast! But if moss doesn't have it Then maybe Hickman does." Etrigan said when he broke the lamp by then Ash, Diana and Flash as the head to the Playboy Mansion as people are in costumes in the line

"Harv Hickman, The magazine publisher?" Flash said as Ash and Diana looked at him "Do you know his work?" Diana asked him "I, uh Only read it for the articles. This must be his annual Halloween bash." said Flash who was embarrassed but Ash knew this is not a Halloween bash

"Let's find Mr. Hickman get the stone and out." Ash said as they are walking through the line "Stand aside!" said flash as they were cutting in "Hey, quit shoving!" said the man

"No cuts!" said the woman as they're pushing through "What's the big idea?" said the other as Flash looks at them "Sorry, official world-saving business." said Flash as they reach for the door

"Are you on the list?" said the bouncer

"This is an emergency. We are with the Justice League." said Diana

"Sure, lady. So are they." as they look and saw others dress as the justice league and one dressed as a worse Ash expression costume ever "Right They didn't got you and me right Ash." said Senketsu as Ash nodded by that "Now, get back in line." but what tick Ash off when he saw the bouncer touch Diana he was steaming like a Magmortar "You stupid little man." as Ash grabbed him and toss him to the bush as they are laughing

"Security! We've got a situation here!" as they see the security arrived Ash, Diana and Flash are ready to fight "This is gonna get messy." Flash tells them until

"Wait!" said the man was looking at Diana which Ash gets more steamed "How could I deny such a goddess? Come in." as he's going to touch her hand but Diana takes Ash's arm "Sorry but I'm with my love there who treat me as a goddess as they walk in and Flash is jealous as Diana holds him tight "I'm with them." said Flash

"Le Fey may not know That moss doesn't have the stone. If she comes, we'll be waiting." said Batman was watching outside "I still don't trust that Martian. He's damaged goods." said Etrigan as Batman doesn't believe him "I'd trust J'onn with my life." he said

"I'll send flowers." he said to the dark knight

as Moss was reading the book Le Fey appeared "Forgive the intrusion, professor, But I think you have something I want." she said to him

"And what might that be?" Moss

"I believe we've met before." Le Fey said to him "Have we?" Moss said looking confused "I never forget a face." as she use her magic on him reveal it was J'onn unconscious then Etrigan appeared roaring.

"Burn, witch!" as Etrigan is breathing fire at him "Still so bitter, my love?" as Le fey used her Amulet at him then Batman used his batarang but she defended herself with a barrier when J'onn was getting up going to fight as he heard her wife's voice

"J'onn, J'onn?" she said running to him "My' ria 'h?" he said

"J'onn, come back to me." she said

"I'm waiting for you. My' ria 'h." J'onn said as Batman looks at him "J'onn, snap out of it!" then Le fey strikes him "Come, What we seek is obviously not here." as her and Mordred left the house

"No! I knew it! That harpy still has her claws in you. You betrayed us." Etrigan said beating up J'onn as Batman stops him "No. Leave him Alone." Batman said as he collapsed "Batman!" J'onn said

"Admit it, Martian. You let her get away, didn't you? It's all your fault." Etrigan said

at Hickman's mansion music was playing everywhere dancing happens disco music "Home theater, complete gym, Game room. This is one of my most prized possessions. A genuine Greek--" as Diana cut him off

"Roman." Diana said

"Excuse me?" Hickman asked as Ash can tell "This statue is a roman copy." Ash tells him "How do you two know that?" he asked

"Trust Them on this one. I'm guessing they posed for the original." said Flash

"Oh. A model, eh? I thought so." he was laughing as Ash looked at him "What Ash." Flash asked him as Ash and Diana said nothing and follow him as they were walking Flash notice the other room showing two models in the pool

"Uh, I've got a fresh lead." said Flash who just left "Flash reminds me of that idiot brother of mine Kamina." Ash said as Hickman spoke to them

"Carry on. I have the power to jump-start your career, babe. But I'm guessing you already knew that." said Hickman as Ash wants to hit him right now but has a solution

"And what's the source of your power? Some kind of crystal? Or stone?" Ash asked him

"How'd you guess?" he asked then Diana spoke "I'd love to see your stone, Mr. Hickman." she said to him

"Please, c-call me h-Harv." as he lead them as Ash knew she was playing him like a fool "You are one bad Amazon." said Ash as Diana kissed him "Not even you resist my beauty Ash but my heart never betrayed you." Diana said to him as Ash kissed her back

"And mine won't betray you either." as Diana still hold Ash's arm tight when they're in Hickman's room then they saw the stone "So, while I was working on the castle excavation, I found this. It changed my life. Soon, I had everything I'd ever dreamed of: Cars, cash, girls." said Hickman

"Let me and Ash understand this You possess the most powerful object in the world, And yet all you wished for is money and women?" Diana said to hickman

"What else is there? Grr" but Ash grabbed him and puts him to sleep with sleep powder "Sorry richboy but we need the stone." suddenly Ash and Diana felt a tremor coming from the house as they see Morgan Le Fay and Mordred appeared

"At last, my quest is over. The stone is mine." said Le Fey as Ash and Diana grabbed the stone

"Not yet." as Morgaine Le Fey was using her magic at them but Ash and Diana are dodging letting her magic hit all the priceless artifacts "My Neiman!" as Morgan saw Hickman woke up since the wrecking she use her spell to turn Hickman to a gigantic worm

"Well this is getting more better!" Ash said as him and Diana are fighting the worm as it crash them towards the wall

"Superman? Yeah, he's a close personal friend." said Flash as he heard a thudding "What?" then a worm crash through the pool then made a land taking out Ash and Diana

"Uh! Excuse me, ladies. You ok?" Flash said to his friends "Morgaine's here." Diana tells him

"Yeah, I kind of gathered that." Flash said as the worm went to the other room people are screaming as Flash gets there in time "Get out the back. I'll keep it busy." as the people listen and run to the back "Hey, Cecil, over here." as the worm was going after him but miss "What, are you blind? You can do better than that." he said to it as the girl dressed as a cat was running but lost her footing almost got killed as Flash saved her but was hit by the worm then Ash and Diana hits the worm

"Sorry, Harv." said Diana as she lasso it then Morgaine spots the stone "Come to me." as she use her magic to levitate the stone away from Diana

"No!" Ash used his Energy magic Aura Rasangan shruiken at Le Fey send her flying to the wall then Ash grabbed the stone "Thanks Ash." said Diana as Ash smiles "No problem Diana." then they saw she's back up going to strike them but Le fey was hit by fire Thanks to Etrigan appeared

"Fools! Why are you still here? You have the stone. Run!" said Etrigan

"We never run from a battle." Diana said to the demon "Get the stone as far away from le Fey as you can. I'll handle the witch." Etrigan said

"Hornhead's right." said Flash

"Go!" said Etrigan as Diana had no choice "All right, But you get these people away from here." said Diana as Ash held Diana's arm "Hang on!" Ash use Teleport to get them to the Watchtower in time

"Don't stop for anything!" said Etrigan as Morgaine appeared angry "Stand aside, beast." she said to Etrigan "I stood aside for you once. Never again." as he use his fire at her but she rebounded it to him by her amulet "Uh! Uh!" he said when he got hit

"Is that the best you can do, My immortal beloved?" as she keeps striking him with her magic "Ah! Ooh! Ohh" he screamed in pain

"Time to finish this with more than just a kiss." Le Fey is going to finish him off till Flash saved him "What are you doing?!" Etrigan said to Flash "You can thank me later." said Flash when he got away Le Fey was screaming in furious as she use her spell to break the house "Uhh. Oh." said Hickman was change back to human then dropped unconscious

"Yo, Hickman. Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep." said his neighbor when the others are back in the Watchtower placed the stone into a vault "Ha! I'd like to see her try to get it now." said Flash

"Be careful what you wish for, little man." said Etrigan as Flash looks at him "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine? As far as I'm concerned, this mission's over. The world's safe again, and I for one am gonna kick back, So go find some other house to haunt." Flash tells him as he walked away "He didn't mean that." Diana tells him

"Do you think I care?" Etrigan said as Diana wasn't impressed of his attitude "Give me a word to blast that freak." Ash said

"No don't bother Ash he's always like that." said Batman by then J'onn was staring at the stars

"J'onn. J'onn." said the red planet was speaking to him "My'ria'h" he said as he was at mars and saw his wife "J'onn, the children and I are waiting for you. Come home." as he was going to her but J'onn was still in the Watchtower seeing the illusion "Please come home." she said to him as J'onn was reaching his hand "No! It's a lie! Must fight it." J'onn looked and saw she's gone now led to sadness Le Fey was been watching in her mirror "He's weakening. I can sense it. He just needs a little more coaxing." as she use a spell to summon a army

at the Watchtower everyone was busy as Diana looks at Etrigan "Flash is right. There's something unsettling about your friend. When he stares, it's like he's looking into my very soul." she said to Batman

"True. But I'd rather have him with us than against us." he said as they heard thunder then shortage happening as Ash notice pikachu has his electricity showing

"We are not alone." Etrigan said as they saw demons then Flash appeared "Hey, who turned out the lights?" he asked when he saw demons "Yikes!" he said as Ash's Aura and power instantly reacts "Well let's fight them!" as Ash changes to his life fiber synchronization form and he starts fighting the Demons even Diana, Batman and Etrigan are fighting them

"A little help here!" said Flash was been beaten up by the demons Ash and Diana took them out fast "Uh, thanks." he said to the two "Where is J'onn?" Diana said

J'onn saw that his friends are in trouble he is going to save them as he see My'ria'h "J'onn, J'onn. Listen to me." as J'onn stops "No!" he said seeing the illusion "J'onn, come back to me. I'm waiting for you." she said to him "Stop it!" he screamed

Ash, Diana, Batman, Flash and Etrigan are still fighting off the demons are keep coming surrounded them "How many of these things are there?" said Flash as Ash slashes them but keep coming back up as Etrigan has a plan

"Flash, we need a maelstrom." he said to Flash "A what?" he said looking confused

"He means A whirlwind. Run fast Now!" Ash said to him "Right." Flash said as he was moving faster around the demons "By the cold heart of Hera, I command you. Freeze!" said Etrigan as the demons are freezing solid "Faster! Faster!" he said to him

"You got it." Flash moves more faster as the frozen demons shatter like glass when Flash stops "Ah, uh! That was a real pain in the butt." he said as he picked of the ice from his butt

"Is everyone ok?" Batman asked them "We're fine, but has anyone seen J'onn?" Diana wondered about where is J'onn "Spread out and search every deck." Batman tells them

"Don't bother. The Martian's gone, And so is the stone." Etrigan said to them dropped the frozen head of the demon as they see the stone is gone. "You stupid, ignorant, pathetic excuses for heroes." said Etrigan

"It can't be." said Diana

"Oh, really, your highness? Take another look. I've pursued that witch for centuries. Yet you blindly ignored my warnings And doomed the world." as Diana wants to slap him but Ash punch him so hard at the wall

"Enough!" he said as Etrigan groans from that punch "The truth hurts, doesn't it, prince of friendship?" he said to him

"Why don't you go straight to--" Ash was cut off as Flash appeared "More bad news-- the Javelin's gone. And J'onn's access code is still punched into the hangar controls." he said to them

"Anymore questions?" he said to them

at the Javelin 7 Diana was calling to J'onn "Watchtower to Javelin 7. Come in, Javelin 7. J'onn, if you're there, answer. Please, J'onn--" J'onn cuts her off by turning off the comlink "He's turned off the comlink." said Diana

"He belongs to le Fey now." said Etrigan "We'll stop him. I promise." Flash tells him "Like you promised to protect the stone?" he said

"We'll do whatever it takes, Etrigan." said Batman

"Are you saying you're prepared To take out one of your own?" as Ash picks him up "He repeat, whatever it takes." Ash said to him

"Listen, isn't this kind of academic? We're stranded here, remember?" Flash tells them "Maybe not. Get a lock on the Javelin." said Batman by then Le Fey was watching J'onn delivering the stone "You asked when you would receive your kingdom, my son. Before the clock strikes 12, Before this all-hallowed eve ends, The world will be yours." Le fey said to mordred looking at london "A castle, mother? I must have my own castle." he said to her

"And so you will." she used her magic all over london changes it to the castle "Behold, here is your palace. With the stone's infinite power, I can make this last forever." as they heard the aircraft approaching.

"And now the final piece arrives. Come forth, my noble knight." she said to J'onn going to give them the stone as Ash, Diana, Batman, Flash and Etrigan appeared "Ding, fifth floor, Sporting goods, hardware, evil sorceresses." said Flash as Batman threw his batarang but was destroyed by her barrier she used her powers at them but Ash use protect

"This one is more powerful what are you?" she said as Mordred was trying to blast the protect "Get out of my castle!" he said to them

"Whoa, the kid's got chops, too." said Flash as Ash and Diana are behind him "The rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Diana said as Ash and Etrigan see J'onn was going to give the stone to her but Ash stops him

"Imbecile, that harpy has you charmed. She'll never give you what you want." said Etrigan as J'onn fights him off

"Stand aside, demon! She has promised to use The stone's power to restore mars." he said to him "All honey and lies. Your reward will be an eternal purgatory for you in this world." he said to J'onn "I don't care. This is my last chance for happiness, My last chance to embrace my family." he said to him

"You'll embrace them again After the worms devour your bones!" as Etrigan was going to punch him but he turn iron "Aah! Ohh!" Etrigan said in pain

"I'll not be denied." he said as Ash see that J'onn is close to Le Fey with the stone "Yield Or suffer my unending wrath." said Le Fey as she hits Flash then Diana was rebounding the blasts as Batman was going to use his batarang but Mordred made the throne chair alive going to attack batman but he successfully win the fight

then Flash grabbed Mordred "Play time's over." he said to him "Mother!" he said to Le Fey "Unhand him!" as she struck Flash then was lasso by Diana "What?" she then blast Diana and Batman unconscious as Ash see thier victory reaches of thier end and J'onn was taking Etrigan down "We can't win unless I can reach to J'onn." Ash was focusing in his meditation and using protect at the same time as he was glowing "Nothing will keep me from my loved ones! Especially not you!" J'onn said as he read Etrigan mind and learn about his past then Etrigan changes back to Jason blood "Aah!" J'onn felt Ash was in his mind

"You saw it too." as J'onn looks at him "Ash...you know i had no choice i just want to see my family again." just then Ash punch him at the face "By making a deal with that witch...J'onn I had experiences with lost and deaths of everyone and i can't saved them making a deal with a enemy is not the path but there is always another way J'onn and i done it before." as Ash touch J'onn's head and shows him a vision of a dragon and 7 balls with stars as Ash exit out of the mind

"The stone. Give it to me." Le Fey said to J'onn as he saw My'ria'h "J'onn, my love, we're waiting." she said then Ash steps beside him putting his hand on top of the stone as the J'onn turns to look at them and Ash gives him a very sympathetic heartfelt nod in which the stone is then absorbed into Ash's body before Morgaine can touch it

"I felt it the soul just like the one I had in me." Ash can feel the soul of the person who was used in it, and that soul is now freaked but Ash has a tremendous Flux of energy traveling through him which is released into light. Revealing his wings and his horn but also him in a new form. Halo over his head as well as the hair on his head no longer just black but also having strips of white yellow and blue. And it's a long gated all the way down to his knees like a long ponytail.

"No! What have you done?" said Morgaine as Mordred was gasping by the stone shattered "You could have had anything you dreamed of-- Your family, your whole world Could have been yours again." she said to him

"The price was too high. I see that now. You can no longer tempt me." said J'onn

"Have we lost, mother?" Mordred asked

"Only this battle, my son. But not the war." as she vanish with her son and London was back where it was "You did great J'onn...ash." J'onn see Ash had collapsed but his new form change to his basic life fiber synchronization form with his Alicorn wings "Ash you ok." he asked him

"Yeah I'm fine I guess my new form needs some training and mastering till I'm ready for it." as he see the others are awake

"What'd I miss?" Flash asked as they see london normal "It's over." said Batman

"My friends, I have failed you. In my yearning for my old family, I almost lost my new one. Please, accept my humble apology And my resignation from the Justice League." said J'onn was planning to leave

"Resignation?" said Flash but Jason stops him "Wait. The demon was wrong about you Martian. You redeemed yourself here today." Jason tells him "Did I?" J'onn said looking at him

"Yeah, who knew? Under that goofy green skin, I guess you're human after all." said Flash

"I only wish I had had your strength centuries ago, But I'm still cursed And must walk alone throughout eternity." said Jason as he is leaving the league

"Poor man, May he someday find the peace he seeks." said J'onn as Diana looks at Ash "Ash the way you absorb the philosopher stone's power how was that possible of you absorb it?" Diana asked as Ash has to tell her

"Because I had one inside me." as they were shocked by his words "My father used it on him when he was born with life fibers. Case when he was born he had a very weak and under-developed immune system. but the stone is different than this one cause there was one ingredient that I can't share." as Diana touch his hand "But you are special Ash and you are still one in my heart" as she kissed him

"Thanks Diana." Ash said

meanwhile at Arkham "I'm telling you I had such a great time with him Ivy Ash had change my heart and let me see the truth." Harley Quinn is still going on about her new boyfriend to Ivy

"Harley I find it Unbelievable doubting that Ash character was ever that good of a person to me." she tells her

"Then why won't you ask him yourself and prove that you're wrong." she said to her "Fine I will" Ivy said to her as she decides to prove for herself to make sure that her best friend is not taking advantage over

"I should go and meet that Ash and to see for myself if he truly is A good man or a con man?" Ivy said as she made her escape from Arkham

**Th****at's it of chapter Eleven of injustice for all in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana met Jason blood who turn to Etrigan and fights off Le Fey and her son Mordred for the philosopher stone but J'onn was trap by the illusion of his wife and children but he redeemed himself Thanks to his friend Ash but what will happen in ch 12 and everlasting hearts of justice ch 2 and Aura and justice unbreakable bond also I have plans of an Injustice DCAU version and maybe a enter the Spider-verse version of Ash met five of Diana's counterparts be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	12. Savage Time

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****12**

**Savage** **Time**

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Themyscira)

it was been two days after Dealing with Morgaine Le Fey and her Son Mordred Ash and Diana are at Themyscira as they are planning their wedding but Diana was more happy of this day "Are you nervous Diana." Hippolyta asked her daughter as Diana denied it "No Mother I am more happy and ready to have a wedding with Ash." Diana said as Ash also is happy and ready.

"I have everything set Diana." Ash replied as he makes out the invitations to all his friends. As they're going to have it on the Themyscira "Is it Great Ash having our wedding in Themyscira you know it was like yesterday when we saw eachother as kids." Diana tells him as a tear was showing and Ash cleans it off

"And now we will be together forever." Ash said to her as they notice Antiope appeared "Majesty you have visitors claim they know you." she said as Ash and Diana went over then surprised them

"What are you guys doing here!" Ash said see his old gang again Naruto, Tai, Bloom, Natsu, Simon was reach to a teen, Kieth, Ed, Al, Ichigo, Goku, Leo, Luffy, Aang, Gon, Eren, Tk, Toriko and callum

"Well Ash we heard about your wedding with Diana so we decided to come and help out." said Kieth

"Wait if all of you are here and what happened to the others." as Bloom whispered to Ash "We give Lance, Kamina and the boys a wrong direction to Themyscira." said Bloom

"Thanks Bloom but letting Ash see you all again is one thing makes a wedding perfect." said Diana

"I like that more Diana hey how about i take you guys to my apartment in metropolis to celebrate." Ash said to them as they agreed Now as they're heading back to their home suddenly Ash and Diana actually get a distress call from one of the javelins

"On it Superman guess it had to wait guys Diana and I had a message from the Javelin 7 and we must join up with it." Ash said to them

"Count us in Ash we can help." as Aang as they're heading up to the Watchtower

Green lantern was seen in space carrying Javelin 7 with his power of his ring "Do you think we'll make it?" Flash asked Green lantern "I should have enough juice to get us home, But my ring's going to need some serious recharging After towing you clowns halfway across the galaxy." he said to Flash

"Hey, at least we won the battle." said Flash as Shayera, Superman and J'onn are inside the Javelin 7 seeing Ash and Diana and get to see Ash's friends first time "Maybe save the talk after we reach to the Watchtower Flash we are almost there." Ash said to him "Ash is right and we be in time for our plans." Diana replied as Shayera looked at them

"What plans do you two have?" she asked them as Diana looked at Ash showing a smile means it's time to tell them "Well Shayera and rest of you the truth is...I ask Diana to marry me." Ash said as they were surprised

"Wait what you two are getting married?" Flash replied "Well congratulations you two when are you planning your wedding?" Superman asked Ash "We're planning our wedding in Diana's home island Themyscira and you are all invited if you're interested." Ash tells them

"Hey you're our friend we all like to come if you picked a best man yet." Flash said as Ed spoke "Sorry chum but Ash already pick one." he said as they're close to the Watchtower

"Javelin 7 to Watchtower, come in." said Superman as Batman answered "Watchtower here." said Batman "Prepare the landing bay. We're coming in." Superman tells him "Just when I was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet." he said to them

"Same old bats and when we land Ash we all should go to Themyscira can't wait for the wedding for you and Diana." he said to him as they were close There's a temporal surge just appeared "Great Hera!" said Diana

Ash detects but at the very last minute "What in the name of Sinnoh." he tries to stop it Green lantern was hit all shouting inside the Javelin "Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" they said as the Javelin was straining then there's disturbance fades as it stops all are groaning as the league are up "What was that?" Diana asked

"I don't know. But look!" Superman pointed out as they looked Ash is gone and so is the watchtower. "Ash...Where's Ash...Ash!" Diana is panicking as Superman tries to calm her down.

'Hey, where did the Watchtower go?" said Flash said as Leo spoke "Forget the Tower where's Ash?" he said as Superman was planning to contact batman "Batman, come in. Do you read me? Batman!" he said

"He's gone. And so is the Watchtower and Ash." said J'onn that got them confused more as they return to earth to find answers "I don't get it. There was no wreckage, no debris, Zippo." said Flash was more confused

"How could the entire Watchtower disappear without a trace?" said Diana but deep down she is worried about Ash

"I hope Ash is alright guys." said Aang hoping his friend is ok "Perhaps young one we'll find an answer When we locate the source of that mysterious pulse." said J'onn said as they land the Javelin and looked inside

"Where the heck are we?" said Gon as Superman regonise the city "Looks like we're home." as they see it was metropolis but different "Metropolis." Said Diana looking at it

"But how?" Shayera asked

"Either the city fathers Did some high-speed urban renewal while we were away, or--" as Green lantern looks at him "Or what?" said Green lantern even Eren wants to know

"I don't know. Wait." Flash moves in speed and grabbed the poster "This dude's picture is everywhere." he said

"Who is he?" said Simon was more confused seeing this "You, there! Show me your papers." said the man was talking to them "What?" said Tai was confused "You heard me. Let's see your identity papers. Now!" he said

"Sorry, but my identity's a secret. Chicks dig that whole "man of mystery" thing." said Flash as Ed and Natsu look at him "Seriously man." Natsu said to him "You think this is a joke? You're under arrest." he said to Flash

"On what charge?" said Shayera as the man push her aside "Out of the way." but he shouldn't did that as Shayera toss him to the bench "Argh! Ungh! Unh! Ooh!" he said

"Unit 295, we need backup." said the other he is firing at them Green lantern shield the others as ichigo and Luffy fight back "Sorry no one hurts our friends." said Luffy but make it worse. Several of the soldiers have mechanized wings

"Hey those are Ash's wing!" Ed said as him, Al and Goku knock some off the air so did Superman, Diana and Shayera Kieth and Leo are fighting them off as they could "Over here." said the figure in the shadows "Bats?" said Flash as more of thses monstrosities keep coming

"Hurry!" as they all follow them in the sewer to the train "Nice wheels." said Flash as the bullets ricocheting to the train "Hang on!" as the batman moves the train so fast to escape made the others pile eachother "Whose hand is that?" said Shayera as Simon looked

"Sorry mam." said Simon as Shayera helped him up "It's fine simon." as they notice a dead end at the end thought they'll crash till it was a secret entrance

as the train stopped "This is too weird. Even for him. Hey, wait up. I've got some questions." said Flash as there are guns clocking at them "You and your big mouth!" said Eren "No. I'll ask the questions. Who are you?" said Batman

"Bats, you're starting to scare me." Flash said

"I scare a lot of people. The resistance might be able to use you, But you're going to have to prove we can trust you." Batman said to them "Are you kidding? You've known us for years." Green lantern tells him as Batman has the gun out "You must have me confused with someone else." he said to them

"I don't think he's kidding." said Callum as Superman grabbed the gun "Listen, if we wanted to hurt you, We would have." he said to him as the resistance had thier guns out but batman stops them "Let's talk. The storm troopers came to our house." he said to them as they are at the computer "I was 8 years old." he said

"And they murdered your parents. Why?" Superman asked him "For speaking out against the regime." said Batman

"Incredible." said Bloom

"Not really. It happens every day. That's why I started the resistance." as they see the crowd cheering, laughing. "We're all orphans and outsiders, Fighting the good fight." said Batman as Al spoke "How long has this regime been in power?" he asked

"Since World War II." he told him "But we won that war, didn't we?" Flash said to him "No. They did." as they see the nazis had won the war "You're telling us we lost World War II? That's insane! The Allies invaded Europe on D-day, and--" as Batman cuts him off "It was a disaster. D-day was the beginning of the end for the Allies. but in 1948 a body was displayed declaring it that Man was greater than gods." as they see it was revealed the body was Ash and the caption on the newspaper was Defeated Angel. Diana is horrified. that Ash was beaten and bruised and lifeless. "No that's our brother." as Simon and Toriko calm Natsu down

"Easy Natsu and Batman any chance of those soldiers we faced." said Kieth as he reveals it "Yes whoever this person was? Apparently they used his DNA and his physical body to give blueprints to the next stage of weapons which allowed the regime to maintain their dominance. Over the planet." he said to them

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Green lantern said of hearing this "Something's obviously happened to the time/space continuum." said J'onn

"Probably caused by the disturbance we saw." said Superman "But why weren't we affected?" Diana wondered "Perhaps the aura from Green Lantern's ring protected us." J'onn said as Batman looks at them "Want to share?" he said to them

"Have you detected any large electrical Or magnetic disturbances recently?" Superman asked them

"We experienced some interference on our com links. Why?" he asked a hour later they reach to the research center "According to my sources, The pulse emanated from here-- Vandal savage's research center." said Batman as Green lantern looks at him "Who's vandal savage?" he asked him "You're joking. He's everything I've been fighting against-- The undisputed dictator of this repressive regime." batman said pointing at the poster

"Let's see what's inside." said J'onn said as they are entering in inside the center J'onn has a look as there were scientists working on something a low, beating pulse was heard

"It's still unstable and rapidly deteriorating." said the woman "How soon before it flatlines?" the man asked her "48 hours, give or take. Just as savage predicted." she said

"If only we could have controlled the wave fluctuations, Practical time travel would be a reality." he said as Shayera and the others crashed in and scared off the scientists and took out the soldiers as Batman use the knock out gas at them "over here." J'onn points out

"What is that?" Superman asked him "Heavy matter, like a black hole. They used it as a tunnel into the past." said J'onn

"And altered history to change the outcome of the war and what they did to Ash." said Shayera was furious "Can we change it back?" said Flash

"It would be risky. We only have 48 hours before it collapses." as they felt a beating pulse then a loud boom.

"We've got to try." said Green lantern

"Wait. Are you saying that my world, My whole life, is like this because Someone went back in time and changed the past?" said Batman

"That appears to be the case." said J'onn

"Then doing this could save my parents." Batman tells them "I can't promise that." said Superman as Shayera spoke

"Will you come with us?" she asked him "No. If this doesn't work, Someone's got to stay here and fight." Batman tells them "You understand that if we do change the past, You-- this version of you-- Will never have existed?" said J'onn

"Nothing would make me happier. Now go." he said as they notice Naruto, Tai, Bloom, Natsu, Simon, Kieth, Ed are coming "Don'tworry about the others they'll be fine." said Naruto as they all jumped in echoing screaming through the matter as all arrived all groaning. "Where are we?" said Flash as he heard rapid gunfire. as he looks "Great jumping Hera!" he said as they saw the war happening

"This is world war 2 ha?" said Ed as Simon felt the Aura "There he is!" as they see Ash was fighting off the tanks "Thank hera Ash is ok." said Diana as they see the troops are cheering

"It's just like those old documentaries but Ash is in it." said Flash

"Not quite." said Shayera as Ash see the tanks that he sense in the time continuum "I can't let those thing wreck history Ash said seeing the men yelling in fear just as Ash fights it off but was been blasted by the tank he was unconscious as the soldiers are going to drag him off then Diana and Shayera appeared and fight them off

"Stay away from our Ash!" Diana said as her and Shayera notice Ash was up and saw them "Diana, Shayera how did you..." Ash asked as Diana was defending him

"Ash I'm glad I came to you in time." she said as Ash see Flash

"Hey, colonel Klink!" he said as the tank fires at him they miss at first but hot him "Argh! Ungh!" he said as he's going to get crushed but Ash and Diana saved him super try to break the glass but was unstoppable he try heat beam but nothing happen then rapid gunfire happen hitting him as Shayera and Tai hits the machine gun

by the Superman was slowing it down as Ash and J'onn went inside and ripped the transistor out made the tank stop then there was cheering.

"I feel like road kill." said Flash as Ed fistbump his shoulder "Almost." he said as Ash heard a wolf whistle. "Thanks, doll!" said the soldier but the other hit him

"Ash we all need to stay together for now on." she said to him "Good I was feeling alone why?" Ash asked as Diana told him everything "You're saying this savage freak killed me and use my DNA to make thses monstrosities." Ash asked as Diana nodded

"And I thought I lost you for good." she said to him as Ash was glad she didn't "I pulled this from the control panel." said J'onn

"Transistors? They weren't invented until after the war." said Green lantern "The scientists at the laboratory Said the hole was unstable. Whoever left from our time Could have gotten here months ago, Perhaps years." said J'onn

"So where do we start?" Shayera as as a Large explosion as there are more tanks showing up "Those troops are getting decimated." said Superman

"You help them. I'll fly to Berlin. I suspect the answer to this mystery lies there." said J'onn as Ash and Diana stopped them "Wait. we can't let you go into enemy territory alone." Diana said to him "Go, then. We'll handle things here." said Superman as Ash, Diana and J'onn left but didn't know Simon followed them

(Berlin)

"Mein Führer! Mein Führer. This just came in from the front." said the man was talking to Save himself looking at the report "Another report about costumed fighters with magical powers. Ally propaganda." he said as the men murmuring. "What if it's not propaganda? What if these super men are real? Are we prepared to deal with them?" said Hoffman

"You have a short memory, Hoffman. You've obviously forgotten about the weapons I've already created, Weapons the Allies have never even dreamed of. And more are coming Like this." as he used some gauntlet at him "Argh!" Hoffman was groaning. "Ungh!" then was collapsed "Any other questions?" he asked as they heard a loud crashes "What now?" he said as sirens blaring, men yelling. then a figure breaks in the air force and stole the plane

"Halt!" they said

"Mind if I borrow this?" as he start the plane and flew up the sky "Stop him!" as they were shooting at him but was too far as other planes appeared shooting at him "So long, fritz." as he leaped up and fire at the first plane then the second one shot his as he did a somersault and crashed the second plane "Ungh!" he was unconscious by a piece of metal when he try to use the parachute until Ash and Diana saved him then the man looked and saw Ash and Diana "Oh, angels. I must be in heaven." he said

"You're not dead. Are you a deserter or a spy?" Ash asked him

"I'm not sure I should tell you." he said to him "Well, my Fiance and I did just save your life. Why were they trying to shoot you down?" Diana asked him "Just between you, your fiance and me: I've got something they want." he said to them "Go on." Ash said "Word is, they're planning an invasion of England, And I have a way of finding out when and where. But it's not going to mean a thing unless I can get to France, So if you'll excuse me And if you two ever stateside after this is over, Look me up. The name's Trevor. Steve Trevor." he said as J'onn appeared "Whoa!" Steve said as he had his gun out

"It's all right. He's with us." said Diana

"You're sure?" he said then Ash notice an invisible figure at the tree as he use mud shot spots Simon "What are you doing here young man." Ash asked his younger teenage brother

"I want to help you guys out to prove how grown I am bro." Simon said as Ash sighed but accepted then J'onn spoke "These new weapons the Axis has-- where did they come from?" he asked Steve "Some genius named vandal savage. The high command was so impressed, They made him their new Führer." he said

"Vandal savage made these weapons?" said Diana

"Yeah. He's still got a lab over on Grundstrasse, But you'll never get in. I've tried." he tells them as J'onn and Simon smirked "I have a feeling it'll be easier for me." as J'onn was gone

"And bro you are not the only one has wings." as Simon shows him his pegasus wings and he teleported "You're sure I'm not dead?" Steve asked them

by then Simon and J'onn are in the lab over on Grundstrasse as they notice something "A laptop?" said J'onn as Simon was fascinated "This way. I thought I heard something." said the man as they head in a other room then what caught them by thier eyes was a frozen "man" inside

"Fascinating. Argh!" said J'onn was hit "J'onn!" said Simon as he has his bone rush active and hits Vandal savage he has a upper hand till he struck him "Fascinating you are...you my young friend will make history." he said

at the war still continue Natsu and the others took down some of the tanks as more keep coming when green lantern was blocking them "Get those soldiers out of here. I'll cover you. Can't hold them much longer. Hurry!" he said as Superman takes the soldiers out of here but the tanks had break through the barrier as green lantern was unconscious for a second but wakes up and saved the soldier then toss him to Shayera

"Lantern!" she said

"I'll be ok! Take off! Go!" as she did what he tells her as she left then Lantern notice the ring is out of power "Ungh! Dead." he said

(3 hours)

Ash and Diana are holding Steve flying to the abandoned house "Thanks for the lift, you two. I can take it from here." Steve said to them "If your mission's as important as you say, we should stay and protect you." said Diana

"What about your green friend and the kid?" he asked them "Simon and J'onn has a way of blending in." said Ash

"Yeah. Real inconspicuous. Just like you two. Come on. Let's get inside." he said to them as they are inside "Why are we here?" Diana asked him "I'm supposed to rendezvous with a man named Ernst. He's a code breaker. See this? It's some kind of new communicator. If we can break the code, we can listen in on the Axis high command And find out when the invasion is." he said to them

"So where is this code breaker?" Ash asked him "He'll be here. In the meantime, Let's make ourselves at home." he said to them while sitting down to the chair by then Superman and Shayera were helping the army as Flash returns "I couldn't find G. L. Anywhere. I still can't believe You left him behind." as Shayera was irritated "Come with me." as she dragged him

"Do you see that?" she shows him the soldiers were in the infirmary "Yeah, so?" Flash said to him as Ed smack his head "Look again. The casualties would have been much worse If we'd stopped to help John. We had to make a choice." said Ed

"Some choice." as they all see the planes that Superman and Shayera had helped are coming to them as they land showing the pilots "Thanks for helping us out up there." said Shayera as the pilot spoke "Don't thank us. We would have shot those planes down anyway." said the pilot

"I've never seen an insignia like that. What country are you from?" Superman asked him "We're not from any one country. Andre's from France. Hendricks is from Holland, Olaf comes from Norway. And I'm Blackhawk, from Poland." said Blackhawk

"All countries occupied by the Axis authorities." Superman exclaimed "We Blackhawks bow to no authority Until our homelands are free again." said Blackhawk

"Vive la liberté!"

"Are these guys for real?" Flash said as Blackhawk spoke more "We would gladly lay down our lives for our cause. But we can't win this war alone." said Blackhawk

"How can we help?" said Shayera by then at the German army are marching further in thier vehicle with green lantern hitchhike then made a dropped to the bridge

"Oof!" he said as he watch them left "What have we here?" said the soldier behind green lantern "Whatever he is, he doesn't look German." said the second soldier

"Don't let that fool you. What if he's a spy?" said the first as thier sarge appeared "Back off, bulldozer. He's no spy. I saw him in action while I was out on recon. You a partisan?" he asked him

"I guess you could call me that. The name's John Stewart." said Green lantern "What's that fancy ring? Some kind of secret weapon?" the sarge asked looking at the ring

"Not any more-- it's out of juice." he said looking at his ring "Too bad. Seeing as how we're stuck behind enemy lines, We could have used some help." the sarge replied

"I'll do whatever I can." he said to him "Forget it, Sarge. He may be a hotshot flyboy, But he ain't a real soldier. Uh." said bulldozer as he was hit by green lantern

"Where'd you learn that move?" Sarge asked him "U. S. Marine corps." he said to him

"Why, you lousy-- oof!" as he was hit again "Knock it off, bulldozer. We've got a war to fight. There's an enemy airfield Around here somewhere, And our job is to turn it Into Swiss cheese. Welcome to easy company, soldier." Sarge said to green lantern

at the laboratory Simon wakes up and remembers that those soldiers beat him up "J'onn wake up." said Simon with a weak voice as J'onn saw him gets scars and had his wings removed "Simon your wings?" then they heard Savage appeared

"Who would have thought The ubermensch would be green and an angel they said be a teenager." he said to them

"Ubermensch?" said J'onn

"The superior man. Those destined to lead the world." he said to them "I thought that was your goal." said Simon looking at him "My only desire is peace-- Progress, unity. With you in charge, of course. Why not? Under my enlightened leadership, I can build a new world order." said Savage as J'onn spoke "All this from one laptop computer? we are from the future, the same as you." said J'onn

"I am not from the future. But this is." as they see the laptop "60 years from now, it will be a child's toy. But today, it's the most powerful weapon on Earth." he said to them

"Where did you get it?" said Simon

"A gift to myself." as he puts the desk on and saw a message from the future Savage "Greetings from the future. You age gracefully. You have no idea. I have finally found a way To open a door into the past. And through that door, I have sent you this. Over the last few years I've come to realize That World War II was the last, best opportunity For me to assume full and permanent power. The technology inside this device Will give you a huge advantage in the war. And I will also give you a second advantage-- Knowledge of the future. First, the war cannot be won If that raging lunatic continues to run things. He must be pushed aside. Second, the Allies will invade Normandy on June 6, 1944. Be ready. Third..." as he turns it off

"Well, you get the idea." he said to them "Knowing the future, How can I not succeed?" he said

"We've seen your future. It doesn't work." said J'onn as Savage smirk "Indeed? but with him I caught I can create a army the world has never seen now How many friends did you bring with you? What are their powers?" he asked them

"We'll never betray them." said Simon

"We'll see." as Savage left the lab "He's yours, Josef. Perhaps your powers of persuasion Will loosen his tongue." he said to Josef

"Has anyone ever held anything back from me, mein Führer?" as he went in and looked at Simon and J'onn as there's a sound of electrical crackling as Simon and J'onn are screaming.

at the house Ash and Diana are waiting at the couch "Amazing what the nobility keeps in their cupboards. Caviar?" Steve asked them if they want caviar "How can you think of food at a time like this?" Diana said to him

"I hate to see expensive stuff go to waste." said Steve "Ash, Steve trevor is a strange one, Yet he's willing to risk his life here. is he afraid of dying?" said Diana as Ash use his Aura vision on him "No but i can sense a strong spirit in him." Ash said to her "You're fiance is right Some things are worth dying for, angel. Besides, if I hadn't taken this risk, I wouldn't have met you two." said Steve

"But the war--" Diana was going to speak as Ash sense something coming "Get down!" Ash said as he has a barrier active "You are completely surrounded. There is no escape!" said the soldiers who had them surrounded "How did they find us?" said Diana

"They must have caught Ernst." said Steve

"And he betrayed you?" Ash said to him "Don't blame him, warrior. He's just a civilian. This is what they want. Make sure it doesn't fall into their hands." said Steve giving them the device

"What about you? I'll create a distraction." but Ash stop Steve "Let me and Diana handle this soldier boy." as Ash and Diana walked out of the house "There they are! Get them!" as they are fighting them Steve helped out by throwing a grenade at them "Aagh!" send them scatter but Ash and Diana are so busy fighting them

"Shoot them, shoot them!" as they're shooting Ash and Diana rebounded them with thier bracelets fighting continues and groaning was heard as Steve see Diana lifted the car and toss at the soldier saving Ash "Ahh!" they said then the soldier as motorcycle starts is as the engine revving. but Diana got him with her lasso "Unh! Ahh! Oof!" he said

"Holy Toledo." said Steve

"Where is Ernst?" Diana said with Ash has his blade out as he's whimpering.

at the base Josef appeared holding Simon "This one's tougher than he looks. I'll need my special tools and take our subject to be dissecting. Make sure no one goes in until I return." he said to the guards

"Jawohl." as he left "Help me." as they looked inside "Corporal Florstein." one of the guard said as the imposter was J'onn is holding Simon on shoulder then heard talking "Colonel. Ugh. But I ask you-- how can you run an army this way? The old Führer was a little crazy, But at least he had more respect for his generals." Hoffman said to the other general as J'onn and Simon are moving forward

at the skies Superman, Shayera and the blackhawk force are going to thier base was in the island "Welcome to Blackhawk island. We were doing routine reconnaissance yesterday when we saw this." Blackhawk show them photos of the factory

"Some kind of factory complex." Shayera tells them "What are they building in there?" Flash asked him "We don't know, but whatever it is, They're determined to protect it at all costs. It's defended by antiaircraft batteries-- Here, here, and here. If you can take those out, We can cripple the factory." Blackhawk said to them

"Consider it done." said Superman

at the battlefield soldiers are shooting at the group green lantern was with "Take those brainbuckets down! Wild man-- you think you could put a grenade Into that rat hole?" said Sarge

"Used to pitch in the bush leagues. Got a nasty spitball." said Wildman

"We'll cover you. dozer and ice cream, hit 'em from the side. I'll stay in the middle. Wild man, come in from the other side. Stewart, watch our backs." as they all gunfire at the enemy giving wildman time to get to the stump as he is using a grenade but a sniper was at the tree shot him at the leg "Aah!" he said dropping the grenade "Wild man!" said Sarge as he's running to them Green lantern spot the sniper and shot him

"Ahh!" the sniper said falling then sarge threw the grenade at them then blows the soldiers were screaming and send flying

"Got me in the leg, Sarge." said Wildman

"You'll live." Sarge said to him "I thought you were watching our backs. Guess you ain't such hot stuff without that ring." said Bulldozer as Green lantern felt down by that

at Berlin Savage was furious that the laptop and Simon are gone "Ruined! How can this have happened?" he said to Hoffman

"Apparently, the prisoner overpowered The guard and escaped." he said to him "He knows too much. We'll have to move up the invasion. Send out the signal immediately. Begin operation end game." he said to him

"We can't." said Hoffman

"Why not?" Savage asked "We just learned that One of our coded communicators is missing. We think the spy took it." furious by rage Savage slapped him

"Imbecile! Get it back, or destroy it." he shouted to him "Uh, yes, sir, we are already working on that." Said Hoffman

"According to our friend, Ernst is being held here. Up in the south tower." said Diana pointing at the tower "Do you think he was telling the truth?" Steve asked them "Trust us Diana can be very persuasive." said Ash as he use camouflage ability to sneak in as they made it to the tower Steve picks up something

"A souvenir." he said as they are moving the soldier was guarding on top of the tower was taken out by the souvenir of Steve's then looked at every cell "There he is." Steve said as Diana broke the door

"Ernst." Steve said as they see him tied up he mumbling. "Hang on. I'll cut you loose." as Steve cuts him loose "You shouldn't have come here." said Ernst

"You can thank me later." said Steve

"No, you don't understand. Look. It's a trap." as they see the army had arrived with more of those tanks they had "I tried to warn you. They know you've got the communicator, And they want it back." Ernst tells them "Give it to me." said Diana as Steve gives her the communicator then break only the half off "What are you doing?" said Steve as Ash calm him down "Trust her." he said but the tanks are ready to fire as Ash and Diana see the mattress "Brace yourselves!" Diana used the mattress on Steve and Ernst while Ash use the barrier around them as the tanks fire at the tower letting it crumble on them by then the soldiers are searching for them

"Keep looking. Leave no stone unturned." said the lieutenant as the soldier found the cover of the communicator "Lieutenant, look!" he said by then at the base

"Mein fuehrer! News from the field." as Savage has a look at the report "You were lucky, Hoffman. The stolen communicator has been destroyed. Send out the order. Begin operation endgame." said Savage

at the ruined tower Ash and Diana are alive with Steve and ernst "It's safe now." said Diana as Steve looks at them "Warrior you are lucky to have this Angel, I'm sure glad you're on our side." said Steve thanking them

"Ja. Danke schön, fraulein." said Ernst

"You're German?" Ash said

"Please, believe me, we're not all like them." Ernst tells them "We understand." he said to him "Ok. Now that they think this thing is kaput, Let's see if you can figure out how it works. We should be nearing the target." said Steve giving the communicator to Ernst

at the skies Superman and Shayera are with blackhawk 'There it is." said Superman as Naruto, Tai, Bloom, Natsu, Kieth and Ed are ready "Let's rip them!" said Naruto as the battle start Naruto used his shadow clones to use resan shruikens at then

machine gun fire. as Superman and Shayera takes them out men shouting. then Ed use his Alchemy on them while Bloom and Natsu blast more machine guns as Flash made it inside the factory "All right, everyone! Quitting time!" he said as the workers muttering in German.

"You heard me! Get out! 'raus, schnell! Chop, chop!" Flash had push the alarm. shouting was heard by workers running then machine gun fire continues as Shayera throws her mace and blows it up

"Arrgh!" the soldiers ran "That's the last cannon. We're clear to make our run. Let's make it count." as Blackhawk and his airforce destroyed the factory with bombs "Good work, Flash. You saved all those workers." said Superman

"But what were they building here?" Shayera asked "I saw them working on that." Flash points at that the location Superman moves the rubble out of the way and saw one thing "A jet engine." he said looking at it "But this technology's way too advanced." Shayera wondered

"It's from the future. And I know how savage is planning to use it." said J'onn as Natsu saw Simon "Bro your wings?" he said to him "Savage took them." Simon said to him as Natsu want to pummel Simon but later

"We've cased the whole area." Sarge said looking at the map "Maybe G. H. Q. Got some bad info." said the soldier

"Yeah. Wouldn't be the first time. Or maybe the map's no good." then Grren lantern looks at the map "You're right. This hill isn't even on it. I wonder." he said

"You're so smart, why don't you go find the runway With your magic ring?" said Dozer as Sarge grabbed his shoulder "Enough of that, dozer." he said to him "Sarge, he almost got us killed. What do we need you for anyway? You're a big man when your ring's working, But without it, you're just-- ah!" Dozer didn't finish when he fell "What in blazes I thought so. The hill's a phony. That's why it wasn't on the map." said Green lantern as Dozer is groaning.

"There's your runway." he said as they see soldiers all going in with tanks inside the advanced bombers but at the hidden hideout at the forest Ash and Diana are watching "Any luck?" Diana asked Ernst "The code is complicated, but Yes. I've got it." he said

"What are they saying?" Ash asked him "Oh, no." he said as he was shocked 'What is it?" Diana asked him "The invasion. It's starting." said Ernst as Steve wants to know "Does it say where they're going to land? Dover, Brighton?" he asked ernst

"Britain is not their target. They're invading America." as Ash, Diana and Steve were shocked "I'm not sure the signal is strong enough." he said to them "We've got to alert the Allies. Keep trying." Steve tells him

"It's not too late. we can still stop the invasion." said Ash as Diana agreed with him as they are ready to leave "Wish us luck." as Diana flew then Ash active his wings and they fly away "Good luck, angel and guardian angel." said Steve

at the hideout the germans are loading more in the airships men shouting in German.

"Very good, lieutenant." said the german as Green lantern and the others are watching "No time to call for backup." said Sarge

:Maybe we could string some mines across the tarmac." said Wildman as green lantern spots something "Too late for that. Look." as they see the car driving by then Savage appeared "Is everything prepared?" he asked

"Just as you ordered, mein fuehrer and this." as Savage see new soldiers with mechanical wings that got green lantern believe he killed Ash already

"Excellent. I will personally lead the invasion force." as he's heading inside "It's the big man himself. Let's hit 'em and hit 'em hard." as the soldiers fire at them screaming is heard everywhere "Commandos!" said the soldier as savage stops them "Ignore them. We're not stopping for anything." he said as they prepare for launch and the new soldiers are flying off

"I've got a plane to catch." said Green lantern as he's running towards them "You can't stop 'em single-handed." said Sarge

"Watch me!" he said catching up to it "He's crazy, Sarge." Dozer said to sarge "Shut up and cover him." Sarge replied as Green lantern use the motorcycle to speed up to them while his pals are shooting at them "Over here, you bums! Over here!" sarge said then wildman used the tank to blast one of the airships

"Did the hero make it?" said Dozer

"Yeah. The man's got guts, I'll give him that. Now let's show him what we're made of." as thier fight continues then green lantern made it to the airship but at the ruined factory blackhawk was landing "We just intercepted a message From the resistance. Savage has mounted an airborne invasion. He's headed for America!" he said to them

"That's why he needed the jet engines." said Shayera

"Got to warn the good guys. Which way is west?" Flash asked blackhawk "That way, but--" as they're on the move Naruto, Natsu, Bloom, Ed and Kieth follow "Those bastards will pay for what they did to my bro." said Natsu as Flash was fast enough to the ocean before the invasion arrives then Green lantern starts wreacking everything

"What's the matter?" said Savage

"We're losing altitude." said the pilot "Radio the others. Tell them to go on without us." Savage tells as there's a feedback "The radio's not working." he said

"Find out what the problem is." he said to the pilot "Jawohl!" as they went to see the problem the fleet notice the airship was lower "Why are they slowing?" the first pilot asked

"I don't know. They're maintaining radio silence. If the fuehrer's slowing down, He must have a good reason. We'll follow his lead." he said to him as they did not noticing green lantern was wrecking the engines more "you there!" as the soldiers charge at him Green lantern takes out one but the other knocked him out

"We found the problem, mein Führer-- A saboteur." as Savage see the soldiers dragging Green lantern to him 'Unh!" he said "Striker is repairing the damage." he said to him

"Good." said Savage as Green lantern is groaning and getting up "Any more of you aboard?" Savage asked but lantern said nothing "Very well. I'm in no hurry. It's a long way to America, Even with these new jets." he said as he has his gauntlet on then he strikes lantern he starts screaming "Now, talk." he said but lantern glares at him "Talk is cheap." savage losing patience as he use his gauntlet again lanter continues screaming. then they heard a loud banging. "What now?" he said as he see the justice league along with Naruto, Bloom, Natsu, Kieth on his lion and Ed riding on top wrecking the airships

"What are you waiting for? Shoot them out of the sky and send out our new army!" Savage shouted as the guns are firing and the mechanical wing armies are charging using thier Aura at them "Unh!" said Superman as Shayera takes out the cannons with j'onn helping then Naruto and Bloom blasted half the army "Behind you!" Superman said as him and Shayera moved from the airship as they're still trashing them

"This isn't going to be easy." said Shayera as she heard two familiar voices "When is it ever?" as Diana and Ash takes one of the airships out then Ash used gust to strike out the new soldiers out more angry and furious "That is for Simon." he said as the group unite

"Let's go get 'em." as they continue fighting off the fleet as the pilot notice the beeping. "The wiring is repaired, mein fuehrer. All systems operational." he said to Savage

"Then signal the others. Fire the afterburners." he said Ash notice the afterburners are on "Unh!" said Superman as Ash manage to save his friend then Ed used his Alchemy at the airship send it sinking "They're getting away!" Naruto said to them "Maybe not." Superman said as the battleships blasted the fleet

"What?" Savage was shocked of his plan as Flash looks at his binocular "What did I tell you? Right on schedule." he said as the fleet is shot down by the battleships "Take evasive action!" Savage tells them as Green lantern was free and has the rifle

"You're not going anywhere." he said to him "You think you can kill me? You're welcome to try." savage taunt him just then Green lantern fires at the systems as J'onn can sense him "Lantern. Aah!" he said as he's falling

"J'onn!" Shayera said as she saved him "Green Lantern." J'onn said to her "I'm sorry. We didn't have time to tell you. We lost--" Shayera was cut off by him "No. He's here, onboard that plane." he points at the one savage was in

"What?" she said as Ash and Diana are going in after him Savage was hit by Ash several times he strikes him out "I knew you will come soon the angel falls and I can have you as my soldier." Ash knew that if he dies the future be completely but he electrocute him with thunderpunch not giving up Savage was been beaten to death "Say your prayers, savage." said Green lantern

"A god doesn't grovel." as he shot the window with the gauntlet then aims for Ash

"No you won't!" Diana defended her fiance as she use the gauntlet at his face "Unh! Hah!" he screamed

"Hawkgirl?" said Green lantern "Come on! Let's go!" as Ash, Diana and Shayera grabbed lantern and got out before the airship dropped to the sea savage gasps whe the water crushed him as the airship was never been seen Shayera looks at Ash and Diana

"What took you two?" she asked them "we had to help a soldier save his ally." Ash said as they notice the air fleet Is retreating "They're turning back! We did it!" said Flash as they're cheering "Shouldn't we go after them?" Diana asked Superman "I don't think we'll need to." as they see the hawkers arrived "Hawkers!" as they fire down the fleet then Ash, Diana, Shayera and the others left

(Berlin)

"Savage's plan has failed. His ridiculous air force has been utterly destroyed. But despite these setbacks, we must fight on." said Hoffman

"But who will lead us, Herr general?" the soldier asked as Hoffman knows who "Who, indeed?" he said by then Ash, Diana, Shayera and the others are back to thier time "Home sweet home I hope." Flash asked

"I should have known you'd be here. The instruments in the Watchtower Picked up this anomaly a few hours ago." said Batman was really thier batman as Superman hugged him "Batman! It's really you!" he said to him

"Am I missing something?" he asked

"Ahem. Uh, sorry. It's just that Well, it's a long story." Superman said to him "You're not going to believe what we've been through." Shayera said to him

"Try me." Batman asked as they're walking towards him Diana held Ash's hand "Ash...I just want to say that I thought I might lose you forever." she said to him as Ash couldn't help but had a tear on his eye "Diana you are the one I can thank when you saved me from that tank and I know you will protect me." he said to her as Diana kissed him for that

"Ash ready for our wedding tomorrow." she said to him as Ash nodded "You bet and I wondered what will you look like in a wedding dress and I made this." Ash shows her an engagement ring with a Aura gem Diana loves it

"Ash I love it." she said as Ash puts it on her finger then he see Naruto, Tai, Bloom, Natsu, Simon, Kieth, Ed, Al, Ichigo, Goku, Leo, Luffy, Aang, Gon, Eren, Tk, Toriko and callum are ready to head back

see you tomorrow Ash." said Toriko as Natsu look at Ash "Don't worry bro I'll let mom know what Simon did." as they were gone Ash and Diana decided to watch the moon together

**Th****at's it of chapter Twelve of savage time in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana are preparing for the wedding of thiers then savage change history and Ash dies as thier soldier weapong but Diana and Shayera saved Ash but Simon mess up by getting caught by savage but our heroes manage to stop him and fix thier timeline but what is going to happen in the special event in ch 13 and everlasting hearts of justice ch 2 and Aura and justice unbreakable bond also I have plans of an Injustice DCAU version and maybe a enter the Spider-verse version of Ash met five of Diana's counterparts be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


	13. Wedding in Themyscira

**Hearts of Justice**

**Chapter ****13**

**Wedding in Themyscira and mytzlplk's mayhem **

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league 2001 series and this is the very first one I ever made and fill with surprises and new backstory of Ash met one of the justice league girls in his childhood and were reunited one more in Ash's new adventure yet so enjoy this story ever made AshxDiana (Wonder woman) AshXHarem**

(Themyscira)

it was been while since the timeline was been fixed by Savage's reign Ash was using waterbending to heal Simon of his injuries "Thanks for helping me out Ash, If mom find out she would kill--" Simon hadn't finished his sentence when Ash smacked him at the head "Oww Ash what was that for!" said Simon looking at him

"For going on a mission that almost killed you and change course of history Simon what will Nia said about that." Ash replied getting his wings healed "Come on Ash I just want to help and prove I'm not a kid anymore." he said to him

"By proving what taking Kamina's advice or letting yourself throw your life away cause you are not born with Life fibers." he said to him as Simon thinks about it

"Yeah but Ash what are planning on your life taking Diana to Kanto not seeing her people again..." Ash smack him again

"Marrying an girl I knew as a kid yes but I'm starting a new life for all of us Simon." he said

"New life...what new life?" Simon asked

"Looks like mom didn't told you Simon." as Simon looks at Luna and Nia appeared and walks to Ash "Ash let us heal Simon up you should get ready for your wedding little brother." said Luna as Ash thinks about it "You're right Lulu but I'malmost done there." as Ash continues with the spell Luna and Nia looking after Simon by cleaning his wounds up but them, Celestia and Natsu are disappointed "But I just want to be able to help out more and be apart of the family and fight beside you guys, Ash and his friends." said Simon as The others looked at each other with mixed expressions. Then Luna kneels down beside him "Simon I know you want to help but it is still dangerous And we want to keep you safe. But at the same time it probably haven't treated you fairly. If you want to fight beside us. And we're going to have to train you to fight with us." as Simon looks up at her with hope. She smiles and turns to the others

"Luna is right and besides The world is getting dangerous and you are becoming a man. And it is your choice whether you wants to fight beside us. And we should treat you as such." Nia tells him as Luna nods of her words so does Celestia. Natsu a little bit more hesitant, but also he hasn't been with his youngest brother as long as the others have. But he respects the decision.

"that it's going to be more difficult more dangerous, but with the right training you can be a great warrior it would be an honor to fight beside you." Natsu replied seeing the spell Ash performs is working it take away his scars and restoring Simon's wings but in the process He has to take the burden of the scars and pain that he went through. Simon can feel his wings Healed by his spell. But Ash uses his Aura to mend them but it means the scars will have to remain.

"How do you learn how to heal like that Ash." said Simon as Ash didn't share information how because of the amazons taught him secrets of unique skills at Themyscira gives him ideas of using that technique, Aura and waterbending together "I never reveal secrets bother." he said

by then Ash is on his way to the look at the beach

"So you must be the famous Ash ketchum I heard about?" as Ash looks and saw a girl wears a red suit with stars, black boots but has indestructible bracelets just like him and Diana have just appeared out of nowhere

"Yeah but how do you know who I am?" Ash asked her "I heard all about you from my amazon sisters they admired you for defeated Hades I heard." she said to him

"Thanks but who are you?" Ash asked her

"I was hoping you can say that I am donna troy daughter of Hippolyta and the sister of Diana known as Wonder woman and I'm in the middle of my transformation. That I have become part of the next generation of amazonians." said Donna as Ash heard her heritage

"Hey Diana didn't mention she had a sister?" Ash said to her as Donna smile "just come to being little sister to her." she said to him but was examining him by looking

"Strong, brave, courage, kindness, handsome my Diana must been luck although I donot have the Prejudice of man you look cute." she said

"Thanks Donna are you here to battle me." Ash asked as she smile

"yes in any battlefield even the bed" as she rubs her butt against his pelvis in a teasing manner "a other Amazon hitting on me." Ash said as He grabs her right brest and rubs the inside of her inner thigh but "I would love to challenge but it's Diana's special day so they will have to meet up later." he said as Donna kiss him on the cheek

"She's lucky to have you and enjoy your time with her I'll be waiting." as she flew off

"Donna was seducing you." as Ash see Diana

"Yeah and you didn't told me you had a sister?" Ash asked as she feel embarrassed "Sorry Ash, I wanted to tell you about Donna but I didn't have a chance to tell you." she said to him "I don't care Diana but one thing makes us happy is getting married and be together forever." he said as Diana rest her head on his chest

"I'm so happy as well seeing us together as husband and wife." she said to him by then Ash and Diana are heading back and seeing everything is set Ash saw his friends and family had arrived in time "Hey bro who knew you are bieng a king to thses immortal babes you won't mind they can see the charm of Kamina Ketchum your brother." said Kamina

"Adopted brother and you don't know about Amazons here they hold a grudge against men if they look at you wrong you are so dead in a second. " Ash said to him "Uh...He's joking right Diana?" as Diana look at him "If he was you be laughing." she said to him "Nevermind I'll just help Natsu out." he said

"He's odd Ash?" Diana said to him "Trust me he's been underground all his life." he said to her then Ash notice Ryuko, Twilight, Dawn and Kari appeared in thier mixture of Kanto, Equestrian and Amazonian together "Hey Ash what do you think Diana made us her maids of honor." said Twilight Ash couldn't help but blush

"You all look beautiful there but I can't wait to see what you look like in a wedding dress Diana." Ash's words touch her heart as she kissed him "I should go get ready Ash feel free to look around." Diana left with her maids of honor by then Ash see the others arrived

"You guys are late?" said Ash as he was talking to the Justice league "Our apologies Ash we were just on our way but got sidetracked by danger." said Superman as Ash understands "Well at least you all made it." Ash replied

Ash watch his friends and the avengers getting along with the justice league of course Sonic, Quicksilver and Flash decided to have a race to see who's the fastest thing alive

"They're all getting along great." Ash said as they were chatting but Batman is just batman until Ash notice something hit Ed with a pie

"Hey what gives Davis." said Ed as Davis was confused until water squirt behind him

"Oh you think it's funny Ed." he said

"Hey wait I didn't did that?" Ed said as Ash stops them "It's no one's fault look!" Ash points out as they notice prank novelties all over causing trouble "Who could've done this?" said Flash as Rainbow looks at Pinkie and Mikey with water balloons "Whoa whatever you're thinking it's not us this time?" Mikey tells her "He's right guys whoever's doing it was using magic but not from our universe." he said

"That's right you dope." said a new voice Ash never heard of as him and his friends saw a Little bald guy, wears a bowler hat, suit and tie "Who in the name of equestria are you?" Rainbow Dash asked thier mysterious prankster "The names mytzlplk missy and I'm here for the wedding that superdope didn't invite me!" he said

"Who's mytzlplk Superman?" Ash asked which he can tell how annoyed his friend was "Mytzlplk is a troublesome prankster from the Fifth DimensionAsh he can cause lots of trouble in earth." Superman tells him which Ash learns he can wreck the wedding if he's around

"Don't worry Ash the only way to send him back was...aah" Ash saw that Mytzlplk turn him to a monkey "No hinting supermonkey!" he said to him as Ash glares at him "Hey that's not funny change him back!" Ash said

"No way if I do that he'll tell you my secret of getting rid of me!" he said to him as Batman has his batarang out but "Not this time bats!" as Mytzlplk use his magic at the batarang turn them to bats "That's it!" Flash is moving fast going to charge "Stop!" mytzlplk made banana peels happen everywhere made Flash slip

"And just make sure you won't stop me!" what makes it worse was Mytzlplk traps Batman, Flash, Green lantern, J'onn and Shayera in a hourglass

"Now more fun I can cause to this wedding than the world!" mytzlplk shouted out as Raph has his sais out

"Yeah well we're gonna cancel your fun cause we're gonna send you back!" said Raph

"Oh really you clowns are not my problem." he said to them as Raph was angry going to flatten him but mytzlplk's magic made cockroaches appeared freaking him out

"Hey that's cheating" as Ed use Alchemy to trap him "Got him now are you gonna free our friends you leprechaun freak." he said but Ed got hit turn into a jack in the box "Nope but you are grounded shorty." as Ash see mytzlplk running over Themyscira "Ash what are we going to do?" Naruto asked him

"you guys go after mytzlplk before he causes more trouble!" Ash said to his friends "Hey what will you do if he ruins your wedding." Said Peter parker aka spiderman "I'll go to one that can help is Twilight she must've know about the fifth demension." as they split up while Toriko and bruce banner will try to break the hourglass to free

by then Naruto, Tk, Leo, Goku, Rainbow, Sonic and Ichigo are searching for that little troublemaker "There he is!" said Naruto points out seeing Mytzlplk making the wedding worse by his pranks

"Let's get him guys" as Rainbow and Sonic are getting him "Freeze!" mytzlplk freezed Rainbow then Leo and Goku are behind him "Got you now!" goku said but Mytzlplk got them glued "Now more mayhem!" he laughed as he's going far from Naruto, Tk, Sonic and Ichigo "Ash better hurry to find a way to stop that creep!" Naruto said

at the temple Ash told Diana, Hippolyta, Twilight, Ryuko, Dawn and Kari the bad news about Mytzlplk causing trouble and trapped the justice league in the giant hourglass and turn Superman into a monkey

"Great hera we had to stop him Ash before he ruins our wedding and Themyscira." Diana tells him "We better that little troublemaker knows every move we make and uses his magic at everyone." Natsu told them as Twilight knew about the fifth dimension from her studies at Canterlot

"Ash i studied his kind before those troublemakes can Use these powers they tormented humans taking on various guises such as genies, imps, and leprechauns." said Twilight

"Is there way to beat him to reverse all this!" said Dawn as Twilight nodded "Yes the way to send him back was..." she whispered to them as it hit Ash what Superman meant "And i have a plan to trick him guys." Ash said by then mytzlplk has been causing mayhem more then turn everyone to rabbits, doves and frogs "I love this!" he said as he heard Ash pop up to the air

"Oh really." that got mytzlplk jumpscare by Ash floating "Hey how did you...are you magical or a other Superman?" he said to him as Ash was laughing "You said you know everything but not me cause I'm an half Alicorn." he said

"Seriously...aah!" Mytzlplk was zapped by Twilight who give him a mustache "Yep and you know nothing about our magic!" she said as mytzlplk was angry

"Cheap tricks!" mytzlplk use his magic at her and Diana but Ash use his Aura barrier around them "Hey no fair!" he said as Ash was behind him "Really how about a handshake!" as mytzlplk shake his hand he got zapped cause Ash has a joy buzzer

"Joy buzzer my friend shocking!" that joke made Diana and Twilight laughing "Hey no one pulls a laugh you are dead!" as Mytzlplk turns to a plane "Hmm he can shapshift" as mytzlplk was firing at him but Ash and Diana are leading him away from Themyscira

"Ash's plan worked who knew he can make him lose his cool." said Donna as Twilight chuckled "That's Ash." she said

the two are still flying letting Mytzlplk follow him as Diana hits his wing "That's it you up for the big guns" as Ash see him change to a warhead as he's moving fast but was aiming at Diana "Diana move!" Ash moves her out of the way as he gets a hit "Ha i win you chum that's funny ha ha ha!" said Mytzlplk as Ash was up

"Really are you good of riddles" Ash said to him "Yes of course I'm goid of everything hit me!" said Mytzlplk as Ash starts his riddle "Ok my i am the person that has a name but the first letter is K and the last was M what was it?" Ash said to him as Mytzlplk laughs

"Easy it's Klplztym!" that shocked Mytzlplk that he said his name backwards "No how did you the riddle...you trick me How!" Mytzlplk asked him as Ash smirked "Let's say that Twilight whispered to me the only way to send you back was saying you name backwards." as Ash see him poofed gone everything is back to normal even his friends and family

"Ash your plan worked." Diana said to him "Yeah...grrrr i think that shrimp hit me hard might need time to heal." Ash said to her as Diana kissed him

"In time for our wedding Ash." she said as Ash smiles then holds her hand and flew back to Themyscira when they arrived the girls helped Diana get ready as they finish final touches "There you are ready Diana classic way." as Diana looks at herself wearing a white dress that has large sleeves our address no Vale. But she wears beautiful jewelry around their neck. "Thank you all of you and you're planning makeup?" she asked them

"No Ash loves you just the way you are." Lillie said to her "I'm glad Ash loves me for who I am." as she is ready by then the others are all set Ash see his friends as "Misty Brock May Dawn Lillie and Gary and everyone will be there. even his family Delia, his sisters his brothers as well.

"Ash you did great." said Superman as Ash nodded and was wearing a blue roman toga with his best suit he wore as a best colt and groom with his cufflinks on "Yeah I'm starting a life with her and I will keep everything safe." Ash said as he notice everyone was ready but Ash saw Diana in her dress and loves it "Hey Diana you look more beautiful." as she's in tears "Ash thanks..." she kiss him for that by then Hippolyta holds the ceremony

"We all came together to honor my daughter Diana and the one who open our hearts and mine who also saved Themyscira from Hades the lost prince of friendship Ash ketchum to be married with an unbreakable bond i never seen and never be broken." she gives a special speech of both Ash and Diana.

"Diana will you be with Ash as you husband for eternity of your heart." she said to her as Diana smiles "I do mother and Ash i have a vow that I want to share." she said to him as Ash likes to hear it "Ash ketchum, when i first met you as a child i thought you are like other men but what i saw deep down was a kind and gentle heart to everyone we have been together with fun, we were part ways without saying goodbye but we were together because you believed in me and help my friends as a true unbreakable bond." she said

"That is the most beautiful vow I ever heard." as Hippolyta looks at Ash "Will you Ash ketchum take my daughter as your wife for eternity of your heart." she said to him

"I forever do." he said Diana knew Ash never need a vow cause he has it within him "I now pronounce you husband and wife go ahead you two." as Ash and Diana held thier hands then They kiss and everyone cheers. The guys notice how emotional the Amazon women are and how pregnant they all are.

"Whoa Ash didn't did he?" Kamina wondered as They have a feast and dancing all through the night Sonic, Rainbow and Flash are doing a dance off but Rainbow won that round by then Ash and Diana share thier dance at the air floating at the moon.

"This is the best wedding I ever had Ash." Diana said to him as Ash held his newly beautiful amazon wife close "I love it too Diana." he said as they land Diana looks at him

"Ash let's have our moment here I will have a special surprise for you just the two of us." as she kiss him "Just go and enjoy himself and the other girls." she kisses him and walks off.

by then Ash see his friends and family are heading home almost his family they enjoy thier day with him "I'm so lucky." just then Ash heard Shayera calling "Ash over here?" Ash follows her voice

"Shayera are you here?" Ash said as he saw her completely naked in front of him "Ash I thought we should spend some time together." she said to him as Ash held her waist "I can do that for you." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts kissing her neck to her breasts made her giggle "Ash that tickles." she said to him as Ash is groping her breasts and starts massaging them "I just getting started." Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast made her moan passionately

"Ooohhhh Ash!" she said as Ash continues sucking then he starts sucking her right breast and playing her left breast Shayera starts playing his hair made it more comfort as he was done Ash lowers down starts fingering her womanhood made her moan more "Ooooohhhhh Aasssssh!" she moaned as he then starts licking her deeper Shayera starts wrapping her legs around him letting him continue licking deeper as she feels her limit her floods were released to Ash's mouth

"You enjoyed it alot." he said to her as Shayera kisses him then lowers down "Now it's my turn for you." she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oooh Shayera..." Ash moaned as Shayera continues bopping faster Ash starts playing her beautiful luscious hair then groped her butt made her go faster at hours as he feels his limit

"Shayera I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Ash is on top of her with no words they continue kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently made Shayera moaned more

"oh oh oh Ash yes yes keep going." she moaned as Ash continues thrusting her faster she wrapped her arms and legs around him letting him continue more faster as they can feel thier limit

"Shayera I'm gonna..." Ash said as he continues thrusting he fills her up they were exhausted Shayera decided to rest Ash was dressed then kissed her as she smiles

"I know she will sleep good tonight." Ash said as he was grabbed at the temple "Hey what..." Ash paused as he see Dawn and Hippolyta wearing nothing but completely naked in front of him "Ash we were thinking we should give you a boost for your honeymoon with Diana." said Dawn was teasing him of her beauty by then Ash decides to go at it with her and Hippolyta as he starts kissing them but Ash see Dawn and Hippolyta are kissing him over his body takes his clothes off for him

Ash held Dawn then starts licking her womanhood made her moan passionately and loves it then Hippolyta kisses his chest lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash can feel it as he keeps going made Dawn moan feeling him deeper

"Ohhh Ash keep going." Dawn moaned as Ash continues more then Hippolyta continues bopping faster as they all feel thier limit Dawn releases her floods in Ash's mouth then Ash fires his seed in Hippolyta's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then they switch

"My Ash it brings old times till you took my daughter's hand as your wife." said Hippolyta as Ash is groping her breasts then massages them "And i always love her and all of you." as he pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast made her moan passionately lost in words Dawn kisses his chest then lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash feels her as he starts sucking her right breast and playing her left breast made her play his hair wanting him continue then he lift her up starts licking her womanhood made her moan more then Dawn continues bopping faster letting Ash go deeper when they feel thier limit Hippolyta release her floods in Ash's mouth then Ash fires his seed in Dawn's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean

now Hippolyta is on top of Ash place his rod in her womanhood "Let me ride you." she said to the future king of Themyscira as Ash kissed her "As you wish my queen." he said

they start kissing and making out Hippolyta starts bouncing made Ash moaned "Oh yes my queen keep going." Ash said as Hippolyta continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash starts groping her breasts as she's going more faster as they feel thier limit Ash fills her up as Hippolyta went to sleep

Dawn was next as Ash held her then place her to the bed then on top of her "Ready Dawn." as Dawn kissed him "You bet my pokemon master or may i say my king." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Dawn was moaning "Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes." Dawn said as Ash continues thrusting her faster she wrapped her arms around his neck wanting Ash to continue "Themyscira is so beautiful Ash i want to stay here forever." she said as Ash understands her then continues more as they feel thier limit Ash fills her up then Dawn fell asleep with a smile

Ash was now dressed and left them to rest as he walks around seeing the women giggling at thier king and setting up everything for thier future children "I must proud of myself." Ash said as he heard voices

"You sure did Ash." as Ash saw Misty and may coming towards him both of them with knowing smirks as he figured that the two of them will be his next pair for the night.

"We thought we can spend time together in Themyscira if we live here forever." said May as Ash noitce Both girls were naked when they approached him. "I can't say no to you or Misty may and I agreed." as He stripped naked too taking a seat on a rock.

"Ash this is romantic." as Both girls knelt in front of him each taking turns licking his rod And Misty was first of bobbing on it. "Oh misty." Ash moaned as Misty was bopping faster then Ash starts groping May's breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Keep going Ash." May said as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast made moan more then Misty continues going faster as Ash goes for May's right breast and playing her left breast as Ash was done he feel his limit as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Misty swallows it and licks her breasts

then May starts bopping his rod Ash enjoys as he let's her keep going and never stops May was going more faster as Ash is playing her hair made him feel his limit Ash fires his seed in May's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then they're taking a break to kiss each other. Ash moaned as they continued to give him affection by thier lips kissing him. But He knew the night was young. But he still have many others with him, too. Ash place May on the floor then he's on top of May.

"you love this more my Hoenn coordinator." as Ash was pounding May aggressively as she laid. Underneath him taking every thrust. "Ash Ash Ash oh yes yes!" May moaned as He made into her. Misty laid beside them switching kissing partner's between the two But then Ash took a hold of Misty's head holder into a deep passionate kiss as he continues thrusting May more letting her moan passionately as he feels his limit then unloaded his Seed deep into May flooding her womb with his hot seed. Flipping over onto his back. May is now resting while Misty went up licking his rod clean of both his and Mays love juice.

"You're good Ash but I'm better." Misty replied as she rose up to ride him impaling herself onto a rod bouncing on it. Riding him like a true professional.

"Oooh Misty yes!" he moaned as Ash reached out to play with her breasts pinching her nipples nd rubbing beautiful orbs in front of him until his attention was drawn to May who hovered over head and the two of them kissed passionately.

"But I am a better kisser my Ashy." as they keep kissing eachother while Misty is riding him more faster than ever It didn't take long. "Ash I'm gonna..." Misty didn't finish as Ash fired the second load deep into Misty her womb Filled to the brim and even her stomach swelled just slightly.

"So amazing..." Misty fell forward into Ash's arms as he caught her bringing her down to a gentle hug kissing her rubbing her back tenderly. "I know and I loved you two desperately." Ash tells them as both girls played on each side of him as he took turns kissing them and rubbing their breasts gently. then he starts pounding the both of their pelvis until he came again but he had other obligations and duties to perform he let the girls rest with smiles showing, but he start give them each a kiss as they rest good

Ash was fully dressed and ready for his time with his amazonian beautiful wife "I wonder what surprise Diana has for me." as he heads to the temple "Hi Ash good timing." ash notice he is greeted by Diana wearing nothing but completely naked in front of him letting Ash see her true inner beauty of her

"I have a bath ready for us Ash." as Ash see she has a bath ready with rose petals in it. as he was in the bath "This is wonderful Diana." Ash said as She starts massaging and cleans him up "Ohhh wow Diana is good." Ash said just like he did to her of her bath with him then Diana rubs her body against his.

Ash then massages Diana and cleans her up as they were done Ash carried her to thier bed "Ash now that we're married I wants you to use me any way you wants." Diana tells him as she lays on the bed opening then holds on to him "soon Ash when things work out I will be ready to bare our children together." Diana tells him as they're kissing and making out "Soon Diana we will be ready for our family." as Ash is groping her breasts then massages them made her moan passionately

"ooh Ash yes." She said passionately as Ash is pinching her nipples gently then starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast Diana loves how he treat her like a person he cared then he is sucking her right breast and playing her left breast

"Mmmmm ooooh." she lost of words as Ash was done he lowers down starts licking her womanhood Diana moans with Joy as Ash went deeper as she played his hair as she feels her limit Diana releases her floods in Ash's mouth she is breathing heavily "You enjoyed it alot." Ash said to his beautiful amazonian wife as she is kissing him then to his chest now lowering down "Ash you know I will win the war." she grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ooph yeah Diana..." Ash moaned as Diana continues bopping faster Ash was playing her long black beautiful luscious hair then groped her butt made her go more faster making her husband enjoying it more as he can feel his limit "Diana I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Diana swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him and it worked Ash held her waist looking at each other's eyes then he place her to the bed and he's on top of her

"Diana you are my only beautiful amazonian that came to my life." as Diana kiss him deep to his lips as they let go "And our bond is unbreakable Ash and we will not be broken." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Diana was moaning letting her husband going faster

"Oh Ash yes keep going." she moaned as Ash was pounding her faster and deeper Diana wrapped her arms and legs around him kissing him then his neck as Ash never stops till they're connected she moan more passionately as they feel thier limit

"Ash don't stop keep going..." she said as Ash fires his hot seed in her womb fills her up then they were exhausted and they all sleep together with smiles showing and still connected both Ash and Diana stay close as they're dreaming away of what will thier future bring

**Th****at's it of chapter Thirteen of savage time in hearts of justice hope you love it of Ash and Diana are preparing for the wedding of thiers in Themyscira all thier friends and Ash's family are here but had an encounter with a mischievous mytzlplk but stopped him in time for thier wedding of the century in Themyscira but what will happen in ch 14 and everlasting hearts of justice ch 2 and Aura and justice unbreakable bond also I have plans of an Injustice DCAU version and maybe a enter the Spider-verse version of Ash met five of Diana's counterparts be coming soon and if you have more ideas for hearts of justice let me know and enjoy**


End file.
